Mom n Dad Are Fighting (The Series)
by JL.Lightning25
Summary: Luhan itu cuma anak SD yang ingin punya keluarga yang harmonis seperti teman-temannya. Tapi ia sadar Jika kedua orangtuanya tidak akan pernah menjadi seperti yang ia harapkan. (Kid Lulu, Hunkai, and lil bit Krisyeol)t
1. Chapter 1

Mom And Dad Are Fighting! (The Series)

Rating : T

Genre : family+romance

WARNING : Au, mpreg, CRAK PAIR, OOC, ABAL, GAJE, ETC LAH..

Pairing : Hunkai and the others

All characters are not belong to me. But story is mine..

.

.

* * *

Luhan itu cuma anak SD yang ingin punya keluarga yang harmonis seperti teman-temannya. Tapi sejak ia bisa bicara, ia sadar Jika kedua orangtuanya tidak akan pernah menjadi orangtua yang pernah ia harapkan.

.

.

* * *

 _Its time for a broken home child to plotting.._

.

.

* * *

Luhan akan pergi ke sekolah pukul 7 pagi, dan pulang pukul 4 sore. Mengerjakan PR jam 5 sore, makan malam di jam 7 malam. Lalu pergi tidur pada pukul 9 malam.

Dia selalu bangun disaat ayahnya sudah berangkat ke kantor, dan tidur saat ayahnya pulang dari kantor. Selama 1 minggu di sini, tidak ada obrolan panjang antara ayah dan anak seperti yang Seharusnya.

Pria Oh itu lebih memilih berkutat dengan pekerjaannya dibandingkan menemani putranya yang masih berusia 9 tahun itu belajar atau pun bermain. Rumah ayah memang sangat besar, melebihi apartemen Luhan dan ibunya yang sedang pergi ke luar negeri untuk menemani atasannya yang borju itu.

 _'Apa ayah mengajak Lulu bermain?'_

Ibu Luhan, Kim Jongin. Si namja berkulit tan madu dengan senyumnya yang cantik itu terlihat di layar tab kesayangan Luhan pemberian sang ibu saat ultah ke 8, tahun lalu.

"Tidak"

Ibu memasang tampang masam yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan. _'Kalau begitu Lulu harus marah!'_ ibu menyarankan.

Luhan terkekeh pelan. Dia bilang dia sudah besar untuk ngambek. Dan ayahnya.. Luhan bahkan sanksi memanggil pria itu ayah mengingat tak pernah sekalipun Ayahnya itu memanggil namanya.

"Tapi ayah meminta bibi Bong untuk memasak sarapan yang enak setiap pagi"

Tawa renyah sang ibu membuat Luhan merindukan namja itu berada di sampingnya.

"Ibu, kapan ibu pulang?" tanyanya.

 _'eh? Lulu kangen ibu ya?'_

Bocah itu mengangguk seraya menghapus airmatanya. Dia kangen ibu rupanya. Ibu minta maaf dan memohon supaya Luhan berhenti menangis karena itu akan membuat Ibu khawatir padanya.

*puk..

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya saat mendapati sosok ayah duduk di samping kanannya seraya mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut. Seolah menghibur Luhan yang sedang rindu ibu.

"Seorang Pria itu pantang yang namanya menangis" kata ayah, pria 30 tahun itu mengambil alih tab di tangan Luhan dan memperlihatkan wajah tampannya pada sang istri (mantan).

 _'Oii, Sehun.. Lulu bilang kau tidak mau mengajaknya bermain ya? Kau ini ayah macam apa sih'_

Oh Sehun memutar mata bosan. Mantan istrinya ini tetaplah namja cerewet dan suka membesarkan masalah.

"Aku sibuk"

 _'klasik'_

Dia bilang sibuk.. Sibuk lagi.. Sibuk terus. Memangnya siapa sih yang bisa hidup tanpa masalah? Pria Oh ini berkata, seolah dirinyalah manusia workaholic yang paling sibuk di muka bumi ini. Berlebihan.

Percakapan yang akan berakhir menjadi perdebatan paling menyebalkan. Memang sudah sering terjadi saat mereka masih bersama. Ayah dan ibu itu memutuskan untuk berpisah saat usia 3 tahun. Cerai sih memang tidak, cuma pisah begitu saja. Mereka bilang terlalu ribet mengurus persidangan. Yah, begitulah..

Meski usianya sudah menginjak kepala tiga. Ayah dan ibu itu masih kekanakan menurut Luhan. Kalau ketemu, ada saja yang musti didebatkan. Padahal manusia normal sekalipun juga tidak begitu-begitu amat.

Waktu perayaan ultah Luhan yang ke-9 kemarin saja mereka juga musti berdebat. Yah, mulai dimana mereka akan merayakan ultah Luhan. Sampai siapa saja tamu yang harus diundang saat pesta itu berlangsung. Ayah sih maunya merayakan di luar negeri saja, sekalian mau mengundang beberapa rekan bisnisnya untuk memperkenalkan Luhan sebagai calon penerusnya kelak. Tapi ibu pikir itu berlebihan. Luhan kan masih kecil, kenapa tidak mengundang teman sekolah saja? Belum lagi kalau ada wartawan yang meliput. 'Perayaan Ulang Tahun Penerus Keluarga Oh' terlalu norak kan ya?

"Lulu~"

Luhan memutar mata bosan. Itu pamannya, si Yoda bermata bulat. Adik bungsu ayah yang baru duduk di kelas 2 SMA. Tubuhnya jangkung bukan main, hobi banget nge-rap, dan sering sekali menjuluki dirinya sebagai The King Of Rapper atau bla.. Bla.. Bla.. Luhan masih kecil, belum mengerti yang begituan.

"Kok paman yang jemput sih?" Luhan bertanya. Dia celingak-celinguk, dimana Pak Han? Supir kepercayaan ayahnya yang selalu bersedia mengantar-jemput dirinya kalau urusan pergi ke sekolah.

"Lulu kok ngeliatnya begitu sih? Gak suka ya dijemput hyung" norak banget. Matanya yang belo itu sok di dramatiskan begitu.

"Bukan begitu, paman" Luhan menyahut. Biar Paman Chanyeol menyebut dirinya 'hyung' Luhan tetap saja memanggilnya Paman. Toh Chanyeol kan memang pamannya Luhan.

Gerbang sekolah mulai sepi. Daripada berdebat, lebih baik segera pulang saja. Lagian Luhan juga malu kalau musti berdebat dengan pamannya yang hyperactive ini. Dulu nenek ngidam apa sih waktu mengandung paman Chanyeol? Kok ya beda banget sama Ayahnya Luhan yang kalem kalem minta ditonjok itu.

"Kita naik mobil?" tanya Luhan.

Paman Chanyeol menggeleng. Sok imut banget. Emang imut sih hehehe..

"Kita naik bus saja. Biar bisa menikmati keindahan kota" kata paman. Mirip banget duta cinta lingkungan kalau begitu caranya.

"Memangnya pak Han kemana, paman?"

"istrinya pak Han melahirkan. Jadi Sehun hyung ngasih cuti 1 minggu buat pak Han"

"Memang si Sehun itu tidak bisa menjemput ya?"

"Hush!" paman Chanyeol menatap galak ke arah Luhan. "Panggilnya yang sopan. Dia kan ayahmu"

Luhan mencebikan bibir tidak suka. "Iya, deh.. Ayah"

Paman Chanyeol tersenyum manis. "Biar punya tampang datar begitu. Kalau gak ada dia, kamu gak akan ada hehehe"

Luhan ikut menyengir. Dia sih emang biasa songong kalau sudah menyinggung soal ayahnya yang punya tampang datar itu.

...

* * *

Malam harinya, Luhan sudah selesai mengerjakan PR dari sore tadi. Jadi dia langsung turun menuju meja makan, dimana sosok ayahnya dan paman Chanyeol sudah duduk di sana sambil mengobrol.

Tumben, pikir Luhan. Mungkin karena ada paman Chanyeol di rumah ini. Jadinya ayah bisa pulang lebih awal dan menikmati makan malam bersama keluarga. Biasanya kan Luhan makan malam sendiri.

"Selamat malam, paman Chanyeol.. Selama malam bibi Bong" ucap Luhan.

Bibi Bong tersenyum simpul. Yeoja itu sedang meletakan sepiring ayam goreng kesukaan Luhan. Nyam.. Nyam.. Nyamm.. Pasti rasanya enak.

Bocah berbalut piyama bermotif bintang-bintang itu duduk dengan tenang. Tak peduli kalau dia lupa akan keberadaan ayahnya yang sejak tadi terabaikan begitu saja. Kasihan..

"Jadi, apa kau serius mau tinggal di sini?" ayah tiba-tiba saja bertanya. Entah pada siapa, Luhan juga tidak tahu.

"Iya.. Kan di sini ada Lulu.. Aku jadi punya teman dan bla.. Bla.. Bla.."

Luhan tidak peduli. Paman Chanyeol memang begitu. Ribut sekali orangnya. Berbanding balik sama ayahnya yang kalem itu.

"Soalnya.." paman Chanyeol menjeda.

"Soalnya apa?"

"Aku suka kesepian kalau di rumah. Ibu dan ayah kan sibuk kerja. Aku pengen punya adik lagi ibu gak kasih" memasang tampang ngambek.

Ayah facepalm. Luhan ingin bilang: tidak kenal.. Tidak kenal... Tapi gak tega hehe.

"Ibu sudah terlalu tua untuk melahirkan lagi, yeol" ayah menasihati sang adik dengan bijak.

"Tapi ayah bilang Oke.."

"Hm?"

"Iya.. Kalau ibu bolehin ayah punya istri lagi aku bakalan dikasih adik, hyung"

Ya Tuhan, Chanyeol.. Ayah memutar mata bosan. "Itu artinya kau akan punya ibu lagi, bodoh"

Paman Chanyeol menggembung kedua pipinya. "Hyung! Jangan berkata banmal begitu!" serunya. "Tidak baik, pabbo!"

"Paman juga berkata banmal" Luhan menyahut.

Ayah melirik ke arah Luhan. "Jangan meniru kami, ok?"

Luhan mengangguk setuju. "Kata ibu, kalau ayah berkata banmal tidak boleh mencontoh"

"Baik.. Turuti kata-katanya. Dan jangan jadi anak nakal!" ayah menasihati.

"Tapi kata ibu, kalau ayah tidak mau mengajak Luhan main, Luhan harus ngambek" Luhan berkata. "Apa Luhan harus menuruti perkataan ibu?"

Ayah facepalm lagi. Duh, mantan istrinya ini apa-apaan sih? Kok ngajarin anaknya yang enggak-enggak aja.

"Lu" ayah menyebut namanya perlahan. "Kalau ayah sibuk, ayah mana mungkin menemani kamu bermain. Tapi kalau ayah tidak sibuk, tanpa diminta pun pasti ayah lakukan"

"Tapi ayah tidak pernah menemani Luhan bermain. Makan malam saja setiap hari Luhan sendiri" kata Luhan. "Biasanya Luhan sering makan malam sama ibu dan paman Minho"

"APA?" ayah dan paman Chanyeol kompak bertanya.

Hah? Paman Minho?

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Luhan. Memasang tampang lugunya yang menggemaskan.

"Paman Minho itu dulu saingan ayahmu tahu. Mantan pacar ibumu" kata Paman Chanyeol. Mulutnya yang ember bukan main itu seolah mengabaikan perasaan sang abang.

"Yeol" ayah memperingati.

Paman Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. "Keceplosan, hyung" Hehehe.. "Hyung pasti takut kalau Jongin hyung CLBK lagi ya sama Choi Minho?"

Ayah mendengus pelan. Luhan memakan nasinya dengan tatapan polos penuh tanya ke arah sang ayah.

"Ayah" Luhan benar-benar seperti bishonen sekarang.

"Hm?"

"CLBK Itu apa?"

"Eh?"

"CLBK itu cinta lama bersemi kembali, Lu" jelas paman Chanyeol. Dia menggigit paha ayam gorengnya dengan barbar.

"Memangnya cinta itu apa sih, paman?"

"Astaga, yeol" ayah menggerutu kesal. Adiknya ini apaan sih?

"Cinta itu dua orang yang saling popo" jelas paman Chanyeol, asal bunyi.

"Berarti paman Minho dan ibu itu saling cinta ya? Soalnya waktu itu Lulu lihat paman Minho dan ibu main popo-popoan di pipi" kata Luhan.

Chanyeol masih asyik menimpali kalimat polos keponakan manisnya itu. Seolah mengabaikan aura hitam di sekitarnya. Dimana Sehun hyungnya, benar-benar gerah sekarang. Duh, kalau masih cinta tuh ya bilang toh, mas!

.

.

.

End For this Chapter.

.

.

A/n :

Ff pengganti raw n rosy yang sebentar lagi ending.. Btw thx ya udah mau ngikutin semua ff-ff gaje karya Joy. Soal alur ya seperti biasa.. Gajelas dan abstrak. Ff kali ini aku buat series. Karena selain menyingkat waktu, biar kalian gak merasa bosen aja sama ff ini. Tokoh utamanya siapa Joy? Tokoh utamanya itu si Lulu hehehe.. Ada yg penasaran? Cuz reviewnya ya.. Biar Joy semungut hehehe


	2. Mom Is Home

Mom Is Home

. . ..

Setelah selesai video calling dengan ibunya. Luhan segera merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur tanpa ada niat untuk tertidur. Ia meletakan tab kesayangannya di samping bantal. Suatu kebiasaan jeleknya kalau tidak ada ibu. Tapi kalau ada ibu, Luhan mana berani. Ibu itu kan paling cerewet kalau Luhan tidak mentaati peraturan yang ia buat.

Kata ibu, ibu akan pulang malam jumat. Dimana besoknya Luhan sudah libur akhir pekan. Dan dia pasti diizinkan untuk ikut menjemput ibu di bandara. Pasti ibu bawa banyak oleh-oleh. Tetapi dibandingkan memikirkan oleh-oleh apa saja yang dibawa ibu, Luhan malah ingin langsung memeluk tubuh ibu karena dia sangat rindu pada ibunya.

Hiks.. Hiks..

Luhan mendengar suara tangisan. Dia tidak mau berpikiran Macam-macam , karena ibu melarang Luhan nonton film horror. Dan ibu paling benci yang namanya film horror.

Aku pasti salah dengar, pikirnya. Bocah 9 tahun itu Memberanikan diri mendekati pintu kamarnya yang tertutup. Dengan langkah pelan ia berniat untuk mengintip seseorang yang mungkin saja tengah menangis di depan kamarnya.

Saat ia mengintip, dia nyaris saja terjungkal. Bagaimana tidak? Di depan kamarnya ada paman Chanyeol yang sedang duduk sambil menonton film drama dari ponselnya. Dan yang membuat dia menangis adalah... TOKOH TAMPAN DALAM DRAMA ITU MENINGGAL. Astaga.. Luhan mendengus pelan. Paman ini alay atau gimana sih?

"Paman Chanyeol ngapain di sini?" tanya Luhan.

Paman Chanyeol terkejut bukan main. Buru-buru menghapus airmatanya lalu cengengesan seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Tadi tuh hyung mau masuk ke kamar Lulu. Karena hyung mau tidur di kamar Lulu saja. Soalnya kamar hyung AC nya mati" ujar paman Chanyeol.

Kamu ini kan pamanku, Luhan berkata dalam hati.

"Boleh, ya? Hyung gak ngompol kok" paman Chanyeol menatapnya dengan tatapan kucing terbuangnya.

"Yasudah.. Tapi jangan mendengkur ya! Berisik" kata Luhan jutek.

.

.

Pagi harinya, seperti biasa. Ayah bangun lebih dulu, dan sudah rapi dengan setelan kerjanya. Sebelumnya ayah akan menyiapkan Sarapan untuk Luhan dan pamannya selama bibi Bong mengunjungi rumah saudaranya di Ulsan. Katanya cuma seminggu. Tapi rasanya lama betul. Dan Luhan sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan diri untuk mencicipi Masakan buatan ayahnya. Yang rasanya, bahkan daging bacon gosong jauh lebih enak dibandingkan masakan ayahnya.

Kalau boleh dibilang, Rasanya seperti daging kudanil. Tapi sayangnya, Luhan tidak pernah makan daging kudanil. Jadi dia tidak tahu, enakan daging kudanil, atau daging giling saus tomat buatan ayahnya yang kata ayah mirip masakan di restoran. Padahal melihat bentuknya saja, Luhan miris.

"Hyung, ini apa?" paman Chanyeol menatap ngeri ke arah piringnya.

"Itu daging giling saus tomat. Rasanya enak kok" kata ayah. Dia menyendok daging giling itu ke mulutnya. "hmm.. Enak sekali"

"Bentuknya menyayat hati" celoteh Luhan.

Paman Chanyeol menahan tawa. Tapi Luhan masa bodo amat. Dia tetap duduk dan menikmati sarapannya.

"ayah" Luhan kembali bersuara setelah mencicipi makanannya. "Ini terlalu banyak garam, jadi asin"

Mendengar komentar Luhan. Paman Chanyeol ikut mencicipi. Dia langsung memasang ekpresi anehnya. Lidahku kelu.. Lidahku kelu, pikirnya.

"Hyung tahu tidak?" Paman Chanyeol berkata, setelah menyelamatkan lidahnya dengan segelas air.

"Tidak tahu" sahutnya acuh.

Paman Chanyeol menggembungkan pipinya. Tapi benar juga. Bagaimana ayah bisa tahu kalau paman Chanyeol belum memberitahukan sesuatu pada ayah. Luhan masih setia memakan sarapannya denga khidmat. Dia tidak boleh mengecewakan ayah kalau ayah sudah rela bangun pagi hanya untuk membuatkannya sarapan.

"Kalau orang masakannya asin berarti dia ingin cepat-cepat menikah" celoteh paman Chanyeol.

Ayah nyaris tersedak kopinya. "Itu hanya mitos, yeol" kata ayah, disela-sela batuknya.

"Siapa tahu saja, hyung.." kata paman Chanyeol. Dengan iseng ia bertanya pada sang keponakan. "Lu, Lulu mau gak punya ibu baru lagi?"

Ayah yang mendengar hal itu lantas mengeram kesal. Astaga, adiknya ini polos atau oon sih?

"Tidak" sahut Luhan. "Ibu Jongin saja sudah cukup kok untuk Lulu"

Anak pintar, pikir ayah. Eh.. Lho? Tadi dia bilang apa?

"Kalau gitu, Lulu mau punya ayah lagi?" Paman Chanyeol kembali bertanya. .

Nah kalau ini, ayah kepo. Gimana sih tanggapan anaknya kalau punya ayah atau ibu baru lagi?

"Tidak" katanya, menggeleng. "Tapi kalau ibu dan paman Minho berjodoh juga tidak apa"

"Ekhem" ayah berdehem. Pembicaraan anaknya ini sudah terlampau batas untuk anak seusianya. Siapa sih mengajari Luhan soal Jodoh? Sehun yakin, pasti putranya ini bahkan tidak tahu apa artinya jodoh. "Bisa langsung dihabiskan? Kita bisa terlambat nanti"

Ayah cemburu? Pftt..

.

.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Luhan menggerutu. Ia melirik jam bermotif jaring laba-laba yang dibelikan ibu 2 bulan yang lalu. Ia mendengus pelan saat tahu jam sudah menunjukan pukul 3 sore. Itu tandanya dia sudah menunggu selama 2 jam penuh hanya untuk melihat dua orang namja tengah ber-lovey dovey mengabaikan keberadaannya.

"Paman Chanyeol" ia memutuskan untuk memanggil sang paman. Dimana pamannya terlihat menoleh dan menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Ada apa, Lu?"

"Ayo pulang!" ajaknya.

Wajah juteknya membuat beberapa anak-anak kecil yang tengah bermain di taman itu ketakutan untuk mendekat. Wajah ayahnya lebih mendominasi dirinya dibandingkan wajah ibu. Padahal kalau boleh memilih, Luhan ingin mirip ibu saja biar Minseokie hyung jatuh hati padanya. Ughh..

Paman Chanyeol melirik cowok di sampingnya. Si alis tebal itu seolah mencegah paman Chanyeol untuk segera pulang.

"Nanti saja, Lu.. Ini baru jam berapa" kata paman Chanyeol. Lupa, kalau hari ini adalah hari jumat. Dan Lulu sudah janji sama ibu kalau ia akan menjemput ibunya di bandara.

Si alis tebal menyeringai ke arah Luhan. Membuat Luhan mendengus lagi.

"Ihh.. Kris hyung kalau senyum begitu terlihat tampaaaann" puji Paman Chanyeol.

Tampan dari mana? Mungkin seringai setan itu terlihat menawan di mata Paman Chanyeol. Tetapi melihat gayanya si alis tebak yang sok ganteng itu, Luhan jadi muak. Apa banget sih? Kata ibu, Luhan itu anak paling Tampan. Ayah saja kalah!

"Kalau paman gak mau pulang. Lulu pulang sendiri saja" ancam Luhan. "Soalnya Lulu mau jemput ibu di bandara"

What? Eh... Iya ya.. Kan hari ini Jongin hyung pulang ke Seoul. Paman Chanyeol menepuk keningnya pelan.

"Sayang?"

"Aduh.. Maaf.. Maaf banget hyung" ucapnya. "Hari ini Jongie hyung pulang.. Kami musti buru-buru pulang"

Si alis tebal menarik napas pelan. "Baiklah..mau aku antar?"

Idih.. Sok gentle banget. Luhan memutar mata bosan. Dia segera menarik tangan pamannya dan melempar death glear menggemaskannya. "Tidak usah.. Kami bisa pulang sendiri" Luhan memanyunkan bibirnya.

...

Ayah dengan wajah datarnya itu sudah biasa. Jadi kalau ayah tiba-tiba saja tersenyum dengan wajah berseri itu baru luar biasa.

Ada apa?

Jawabannya cukup simple. Waktu di bandara, paman Minho menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Lulu dan ibu pulang. Namun ibu menolak halus dan lebih memilih Untuk pulang bersama ayah dan paman Chanyeol.

"Ibu.. Ibu.." Luhan dengan senyum cerianya membuat sang ibu terkekeh. Aigoo, putranya makin hari makin tampah saja.

"Ne.. Ada apa, Lu?" tanya ibu.

Ibu duduk sambil memangku putranya yang tiba-tiba saja manja ingin dipangku. Sementara di sampingnya paman Chanyeol ikut menoleh penasaran apa yang hendak diceritakan bocah 9 tahun itu.

"Kemarin kan, ayah memasak untuk kami" Luhan memulai cerita.

Ibu terkejut mendengarnya. Pasalnya, Mantan suaminya yang tampan itu paling anti yang namanya masak. Ah, mungkin seiring bertambahnya usia, mantan suaminya itu jadi berpikiran lebih dewasa dan mencoba menjadi sosok ayah yang baik Untuk putra semata wayang mereka.

"Wah, benarkah?" Ibu pura-pura heboh. "Apa Lulu suka masakan ayah?"

"Tidak" Luhan menggeleng pelan. "Lulu terpaksa makan karena hanya itu yang ada di meja makan"

Pfftt... Paman Chanyeol menahan tawa. Sementara ayah yang tadinya merasa melayang karena dipuji-puji, langsung terlihat masam. Seolah diangkat-angkat ke atas, lalu dihempaskan begitu saja ke bumi. Dan mirisnya lagi, pelakunya adalah buah hatinya sendiri. Kasihan, Sehun :(

"lho, memangnya kenapa?" ibu bertanya lagi.

"Lulu minta dibuatkan springrolls, tapi ayah malah buatin lulu dadar gulung. Rasanya asin sekali, Lulu gak suka" pintar sekali anak ini mengadu

Lah, ayah mana tahu macam-macam makanan dan cara membuatnya. Yang ayah bisa itu cuma bikin mie instan dan ramen-ttang mentega saja (itu juga gosongT. T). Tapi kalau Lulu minta dibuatkan adik yang lucu, ayah ahlinya. Hasilnya pun tidak akan mengecewakan.

"Tapi Lulu suka kan tinggal sama ayah?" giliran paman Chanyeol yang bertanya.

Lulu mengangguk lucu. Saat itu ibu Jongin berpikir, memang sudah waktunya bagu Lulu kecilnya itu dekat dengan ayahnya. Mengingat selama 8 tahun ini Lulu tinggal bersamanya, dan Sehun yang meski Jongin tidak melarang dirinya bertemu Lulu. Dia itu jarang sekali berkunjung.

"Waktu Lulu demam, ayah yang merawat Lulu" kata Lulu. "Pokoknya ayah jjang!"

Sementara ayah yang sedang mengemudi itu tersenyum tipis. Dia tidak tahu kalau putranya bisa Jadi hyperactive saat ada ibunya. Padahal yang ayah tahu, Lulu itu jutek banget anaknya.

"Kalau paman Chanyeol bagaimana?" tanya ibu.

Luhan menoleh ke arah sang paman. Lalu menggerucutkan bibirnya lucu. "Paman Chanyeol baik kok. Tapi Lulu suka kesal, paman Chanyeol suka lupa sama Lulu kalau ada kakak alis tebal"

"Alis tebal?" ayah dan ibu bertanya. Keduanya terlihat salah tingkah. Ayah berdehem dan lebih memilih fokus mengemudi.

"Iya, alis tebal" kata Luhan. Mengabaikan paman Chanyeol yang bersemu saat Luhan menceritakan acara kencan paman Chanyeol dengan kakak alis tebal yang sok keren itu.

"Yeollie sekarang sudah besar, ya" ibu menggoda paman Chanyeol.

Paman Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya pada boneka koala pemberian ibu. "Hyung~ berhenti menggodaku" rengek paman Chanyeol.

.

.

"Sehun, dimana bibi Bong?" Ibu melangkah di samping ayah. Sementara Lulu sedang tidur di punggung ayahnya. Ah, anak ini kalau tidur benar-benar mirip malaikat.

"Bibi Bong pergi ke Ulsan selama seminggu. Mungkin senin sudah pulang" jawab ayah.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan kamar tamu untukmu, btw" Ayah berkata.

Ibu mengulum senyum dan berkata kalau ia bisa tidur dengan Lulu selama di sini. Karena sudah terlalu malam, jadi ibu harus menginap di rumah ayah. Karena ibu tidak akan meminta ayah mengemudi di malam hari. Dan ayah pun tidak akan membiarkan ibu dan Lulu pulang ke apartemennya larut malam begini.

"Waktu dia sakit dia terus menyebut namamu" kata ayah, mulai bercerita. Dia sudah merebahkan tubuh mungil putranya di atas kasur.

Ibu yang sedang membuka kopernya menoleh. "Aku juga tidak tenang berada di Australia selama itu. Makanya aku mempercepat pekerjaanku di sana agar aku bisa cepat pulang"

"Aku mengerti kok" kata ayah. "Ini pertama kalinya kamu meninggalkan Lulu begitu lama. Tapi kamu hebat, menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu yang harusnya 2 bulan jadi 3 minggu. Aku tahu pasti itu sangat melelahkan"

Ibu terkekeh. "Begitulah.. Aku sangat berterimakasih padamu, hun"

"Tidak perlu sungkan" ayah tersenyum. Melihat wajah manis mantan istrinya itu membuat ayah banyak tersenyum hari ini. "Eh.. Kamu lapar?"

"Lapar.. Kamu pasti mau memasak untukku ya?" Ibu menoel bahu ayah, sambil tertawa jahil.

"Pede banget sih" sahut ayah. "Aku juga lapar, siapa tahu saja kamu mau masak untuk aku juga hehehe"

Ibu menatap ayah tanpa ekpresi. Dasar aji mumpung. "Sana, ah!" seru ibu kesal.

"Eh, Bear.. Mau kemana?"

"Mau mandi" sahut ibu. Sambil berjalan dengan bathrobe tersampir di pundaknya.

"Masih pakai baju begitu?" ayah menunjuk kemeja ibu.

"Bukanya di dalam saja" Ibu menyahut, malu.

Ayah menyeringai. "Kamu pasti malu ya? Kenapa harus malu? Aku kan pernah melihatnya"

"Cih, dasar mesum!"

Ayah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. "mau ikut boleh?"

Ibu melepas sandal rumahnya dengan death glare mematikannya. "Belum pernah Lihat sandal melayang, ya?"

"Galaknya" sahut ayah.

Ibu merenggut kesal dan segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandi Lulu. Sementara ayah masih di samping tempat tidur seraya memperhatikan wajah damai putranya.

"Kau tahu, Lu? Ibumu itu galak banget sama ayah" Ayah berkata, mulai curhat dia. Tapi kemudian ayah tersenyum. "Tapi ibumu jadi semakin manis kalau sedang marah-marah, hehehe"

Ayah mengecup kening Lulu, dan berlalu dari kamarnya. Entah hendak kemana namja 30 tahun itu pergi. Mungkin menonton TV. Atau membuat kopi? Siapa yang tahu.

Tanpa ayah sadari, Lulu terbangun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Alasan mengapa ayah belum punya pacar setelah lama berpisah dengan ibu, mungkin saja..

"Ayah masih cinta ibu" Lulu berkata pelan.

Mungkin saja memang begitu adanya...


	3. Lulu Is Ready For Plotting

Lulu is ready for plotting

.

.

* * *

Kata ayah, laki-laki sejati itu tidak menangis. Masih kata ayah lagi, laki-laki itu harus tetap kuat meskipun ada luka di tubuhnya.

Lulu mencoba untuk tidak menangis saat melihat Minseokie hyung berjalan dengan namja lain sambil bergandengan tangan. Tampaknya namja itu lebih tua dari Minseokie hyung yang baru duduk di kelas 6 SD.

"Jongsuk hyung keren ya"

Menoleh dan mendapati seorang namja seusianya yang tengah memasang wajah ala fans girl penuh memuja. Dia itu apa-apaan sih?

"Gak ah.. Biasa aja" Lulu menyahut jutek.

Bocah bermarga Kim itu menggerucutkan bibirnya lucu. "Mami soo bilang orang yang lebih dewasa itu keren"

"Mami mu berlebihan" cibir Luhan.

Seolah tidak terima. Bocah bernama lengkap Kim Jongdae itu berseru, "Pokoknya Jongsuk hyung lebih keren dari Lulu"

"Yak!" Luhan berseru. Mana bisa sih dia terima kalau pacarnya Minseokie hyung itu lebih keren darinya?

"Nanti kalau aku sudah SMP juga keren" Luhan berkata.

Kata ibu, Lulu itu paling keren! Mana ada yang bisa nyaingin? Mana? Ayah saja kalah!

"Tapi kan kamu masih SD" Jongdae berkata.

Menghancurkan Imajinasi Luhan yang tumbuh menjadi anak SMP yang tinggi dengan gayanya yang keren.

"Biarin.. Yang penting aku tinggi, blee"

"Kata papi Myeonie nanti Dae juga tinggi"

"Tapi sekarang kamu pendek! Kamu kan sudah kelas 3. Tapi kamu kalah tinggi dari Zitao, padahal kan Zitao baru kelas 1" Luhan kembali mencibir. Zitao itu adik sepupu Luhan dari pihak ayah.

Bocah Kim itu menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Kalau Jongdae tidak cerewet, dia pasti akan menggemaskan seperti hyungnya. Tapi Jongdae ini cerewet banget! Padahal mami dan papinya kalem. Mami Soo itu temannya ibu, kalau papi Myeonie itu mantan kakak kelasnya ayah. Jadi wajar saja kalau Lulu mengenal betul seperti apa aunty Soo dan uncle myeonie.

"Lulu nyebelin!"

"Daepoh juga!"

"Dasar Rusa!"

"Dasar Bebek"

"Rusa jelek"

"Bebek Bantet"

Ah.. Sudahlah.. Dasar anak-anak!

"Kamu mau lihat gak duel maut Rusa vs Bebek?" iseng, Jongsuk bertanya.

Minseok kecil yang tadinya sedang berbunga-bunga. Karena pacar SMP-nya itu memberikannya sebuah Coklat berbentuk hati itu pun teralihkan fokusnya. Ia menoleh ke arah jari telunjuk Jongsuk mengarah.

Bocah kelas 6 SD itu sweat dropped sendiri. Melihat adiknya yang sedang menjambak rambut teman sebayanya yang sangat ia kenali.

"Ya ampun" Minseok bergumam.

Jongsuk tertawa. "Apa kita perlu memisahkan mereka?"

"Daepoh memang nakal" Minseok sedikit mengeram kesal. Dia harus segera memisahkan adiknya sebelum rambut bocah rusa itu mengalami kebotakan dini.

"Mereka masih kecil. Wajar saja kan" kekasihnya berkata, sok bijak benar gayanya.

.

.

*Ruang Kerja Ibu*

Sepulang sekolah, Lulu dinasihati ibu untuk tidak jadi anak yang nakal dan suka mengganggu temannya. Padahalkan Lulu gak nakal! Dia kan cuma mau bilang kalau dia itu bisa jadi keren saat duduk di bangku SMP nanti. Bahkan bisa lebih keren dari Jongsuk hyung yang katanya Jongdae, pacar baru Minseokie hyung-nya.

"Lulu gak nakal kok, bu" Ia mencoba untuk membela diri.

Ibu menarik napas pelan. Antara mau marah atau memasukan anak itu lagi ke dalam perutnya. Asli, ibu benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan tingkah anak kesayangannya ini.

"Tadi Jongdae menangis. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Itu karena Daepoh cengeng" Lulu menyahut asal.

Ibu tersenyum tipis. Lulu memang punya panggilan unik untuk anak bungsu Kim itu. Kalau ditanya Daepoh artinya apa, dia akan menjawab. Daepoh itu gabungan dari kata Dae dan Poh. Soalnya, Jongdae itu mirip Poh. Itu lho, telletubies warna merah yang paling bungsu. Banyak tingkah, cerewet, dan suka membuat orang kesal.

"tapi jangan membuatnya menangis juga kan?" Ibu mengusap sayang rambut putranya. "Kasihan dia. Wajahnya sampai merah begitu tadi"

"Biarin aja" Lulu menyahut jutek. "Habis dia lebih memilih Jongsuk hyung dibanding Lulu. Padahalkan Lulu lebih keren ya, Bu?"

'Oh Sehun, anakmu' batin ibu, nelangsa. Kok anaknya mirip banget sih sama mantan suaminya itu? Sampai narsisnya pun juga nurun gitu. Duh, gusti..

"Jadi Lulu cemburu?" goda ibu.

Lulu memasang ekpresi kagetnya. "Ihh.. Enggak" katanya. "Lulu kan sukanya sama Minseokie hyung. Kalau Daepoh itu cerewet Lulu gak suka"

"Kenapa memangnya? Jongdae juga manis kok"

"Daepoh berisik. Minseokie hyung enggak"

"Jadi kalau Daepoh tidak berisik. Lulu bakalan suka?"

Lulu mengangguk tanpa sadar. Namun mendengar nada suara ibu yang jahil. Lulu buru-buru menggeleng. Mana mungkin dia suka sama Daepoh? Suara cemprengnya saja sudah bikin Lulu kesal.

Ibu terus menggoda Lulu dengan mengatasnamakan Jongdae. Dan Lulu berusaha untuk berdalih. Tawa ibu dan anak itu pecah di sana.

Sampai kedatangan paman Minho yang sok join bareng itu membuat Lulu menggerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Kok paman ke sini sih?" Luhan bertanya. Wajahnya kelihatan tidak suka.

"Lho, Lulu gak suka ya paman di sini?"

Lulu menoleh ke arah sang ibu. Berharap ibu mau membantunya mengusir paman Minho. Tapi ibu malah berkata, "Tidak kok, hyung. Kami senang hyung di sini"

Bullshit banget! Padahal kan Lulu malas Kalau ada paman Minho. Pasti ujung-ujungnya yang dibahas yang lain. Apalagi pria dewasa itu seolah-olah mendominasi dan menguasai ibunya dengan obrolannya mengenai perusahaan.

"Emm.. Jongin, bagaimana mengenai meeting besok? Apa kau sudah menyiapkan bahannya?"

Kan.. Benar kan? Lulu bilang juga apa. Ini nih yang bikin Lulu kesal. Baru 3 hari yang lalu ibu pulang dari Australia setelah 3 minggu lamanya di sana. Terus ini.. Disuruh buat Laporan buat bahan meeting perusahaan yang isinya bla.. Bla.. Bla..Luhan mumet kalau sudah mendengar kedua orang itu berdiskusi.

"Sudah kok hyung.. Apa ada lagi yang ingin ditambahkan?" ibu bertanya. Tangannya memainkan rambut Lulu yang sedang ia pangku.

"Apa boleh aku melihatnya dulu?"

Ibu mengangguk pelan. "Boleh kok..sekarang pun boleh"

"Nanti saja setelah pulang dari kantor. Kau ada waktu kan?"

Dasar paman modus. Lulu yang bete pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk bicara dan memotong ucapan ibu.

"Ibu.. Nanti Lulu mau nginap di rumah ayah saja" ujar Lulu.

Fokus ibu kembali pada anaknya yang manis itu. Kenapa tiba-tiba?

"Bukannya Lulu sendiri yang minta pulang ya?"

Lulu menggeleng. "Lulu mau sama ayah saja kalau ibu masih sibuk"

Ibu terdiam, paman Minho pun terdiam. Pria tampan itu berdehem pelan dan memutuskan untuk pergi dari ruangan itu.

"Tapi ibu kan kangen Lulu. Apa Lulu gak kangen ibu?"

Lulu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Lulu udah gak sayang ibu, ya?" ibu memasang wajah sedihnya.

Lulu menarik napas pelan. Kan.. Salah satu kelemahan Luhan itu adalah sang ibu. Karena bagi Luhan ibunya itu segalanya dan tidak akan pernah tergantikan. Sesibuk apapun ibu, ibu selalu punya waktu untuk Luhan.

"Bukan begitu, ibu" kata Lulu, mencoba untuk menghibur. "Kan ayah sekarang lagi tidak terlalu sibuk. Jadi Lulu bisa main ke rumah ayah. Ayah udah janji bakal ajak main Lulu kalau tidak sibuk"

.

.

.

Karena Lulu terus merengek, Ibu pun akhirnya mengantar putra kesayangannya itu ke rumah bapaknya. Gak tau deh apa yang terjadi pada anak itu. Biasanya dia fine-fine saja kalau diajak makan malam bersama paman Minho. Tapi sejak kepulangan sang ibu dari Australia, Lulu jadi agak aneh. Dia akan melengos dan akan bersikap acuh di depan pria Choi itu.

"Kenapa tidak menelpon dulu? Aku kan bisa menjemputnya, Jong" Ayah membantu ibu membawa koper kecil bergambar transformer milik putra kesayangannya itu.

Ibu menarik napas pelan, "Dia minta buru-buru. Jadi aku gak sempat"

Lulu sudah ngacir duluan ke kamarnya. Karena dia termasuk cucu satu-satunya di keluarga Oh, dia ini dimanja banget. Sampai-sampai, kamar saja dibuatin sama ayahnya. Padahal menginap kalau libur Saja. Tapi yang namanya sayang anak, apa saja kan dilakukan ya?

"Terus sendirian gitu naik taxi malam-malam begini?"

"Ya, begitulah" sahut ibu. Setelah membayar taxi, ia ikut berjalan di samping mantan suaminya itu.

"Kenapa tidak minta antar pacar barumu itu?"

Pacar? Ibu menautkan kedua alisnya. Pacar apaan sih? Punya pacar saja juga enggak.

"Siapa pacar?"

"Itu si pak bos"

Wajah ibu berubah jadi unslow. Dia paling gak suka deh kalau dituduh yang enggak-enggak dengan Mengatasnamakan pekerjaan dan bos gantengnya itu.

"Kamu kalau bicara itu jangan mengada-ada. Apalagi di depan Lulu, aku gak suka" ibu berkata, tidak ramah sama sekali.

Ayah berhenti tepat di depan pintu. Paman security yang berjaga di depan pos itu pun pura-pura sibuk menonton TV. Biarin deh, dari dulu mereka kan sama-sama keras kepala.

"Lho, aku memang bicara apa? Kamu tuh cepat banget baper, ya" ayah menyahut. Padahal sama-sama baper-_-

"Luhan itu cepat belajar. Kalau bukan kamu siapa lagi? Selama 3 minggu ini dia kan tinggal di sini"

"Jongin" ayah sebut nama ibu dengan nada tingginya. "Aku gak Ngerti apa yang kamu bicarakan. Aku sama sekali gak ngerti"

"Lulu jadi anak yang jutek kalau di depan Minho. Padahalkan selama ini enggak. Kamu tahu tadi di taxi dia bilang apa? Dia ngira aku dan Minho itu pacaran. Doktrin darimana itu"

Ayah mendengus mendengar ucapan ibu yang seperti menuduh itu. "Ya mungkin aja Dia menilai dari cara kalian berinteraksi"

"Dia itu atasannku!" ibu berseru.

"Ada atasan yang cium-cium pipi bawahannya?"

Ibu terdiam. Jleb banget ucapan mantan suaminya itu. Btw, darimana dia tahu?

"Entah bawahannya yang Centil atau atasannya yang kelewat mesum. Aku gak ngerti" ayah bergumam.

"Sehun" ibu memanggil ayah. Menghentikan langkah kedua kaki jenjang ayah yang dilapisi celana trainingnya.

"Apa?"

"Minho Hyung itu bukan orang mesum"

Ayah menarik napas sepelan mungkin. Terserah... Ayah ingin segera masuk ke kamar dan bobo ganteng saja. Daripada mendebatkan sesuatu yang payah begini. Apa banget sih ibu ini.

"Apa aku pernah membahas tentang ciuman bibirmu dengan Boa noona?"

Hah?

Sekarang ayah yang skakmat. Ibu menatap ayah dengan tatapan berkaca-kaca. Tatapan yang membuat ayah ingin segera memeluk ibu dan berkata, 'maafkan aku sayang, ayo kita rujuk lagi'.

"Siapa yang lebih mesum?"

Ngek...

"Aku punya banyak kerjaan yang musti aku selesaikan. Gak penting berdebat begini di depan pintu" ayah berkata.

Ibu tampak tidak peduli. Malahan ibu mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon seseorang.

"Hyung, jemput aku di rumah Sehun"katanya.

Dia bilang hyung? Ayah Menarik napas (lagi). Mantan istrinya itu anak semata wayang. Gak punya hyung atau pun noona. Yang pasti, hyung yang dimaksud itu ya Choi Minho. Yaudah sih, udah ketebak. Malas banget masang ekpresi kaget.

"Terserah" gumam ayah. Ia sengaja tidak menutup pintu dan memilih berjalan ke dalam seorang diri.

...

Ibu terlihat sedih melihat bagaimana ayah melangkah tanpa mempedulikan dirinya di luar. Ia pikir mantan suaminya itu sudah berubah. Nyatanya tidak.

Oh Sehun masih menjadi pria paling tidak peka dan menyebalkan.

"Permisi, nyonya" bibi Bong tiba dengan sebuah nampan. Dia bersikap tidak tahu musti memanggil Jongin dengan sebutan apa. Karena kalau dibilang mantan nyonya Oh, tuan dan nyonya ini belum dinyatakan bercerai.

"Hallo, bibi Bong" ibu mencoba menyapa bibi Bong seramah mungkin.

"Diminum dulu tehnya selagi hangat" yeoja itu berkata. Dia tahu, ibu tidak akan mau masuk ke dalam. Karena sayup-sayup bibi Bong juga mendengar perdebatan mereka.

Tapi meskipun Tuan Oh jengkel. Namja itu tidak akan pernah membiarkan mantan istrinyaberada di luar dengan segala kekerasan hatinya itu Merasa kedinginan dan berakhir di rumah sakit, dan dirinya yang dicap suami paling tidak layak di dunia.

Sementara itu Lulu kecil mengintip dari sela-sela pintu yang tidak tertutup. Dimana ayah sedang menggerutu di kamarnya tentang kedekatan ibu dan paman Minho.

Lulu menarik napas pelan. Dia harus mencari sebuah ide agar ibu dan ayah menyatu lagi.

.

.

.

End for this Chapter


	4. Flipped

Flipped

.

.

.

* * *

Sudah satu minggu ayah dan ibu marahan. Saling diam dan tidak ada niat untuk bertegur sapa. Padahal, Nenek Oh sudah jauh-jauh datang dari Amrik mencoba membuat mereka baikan lagi.

Bahkan paman Chanyeol dimarahin nenek, karena menjadi tersangka tunggal dalam kasus ini. Celotehan-celotehan polos paman Chanyeol mengenai hubungan Ibu dan paman Minho itu yang dikira membuat ayah dan ibu bertengkar. Padahal kan tidak! Lulu memang masih kecil, tapi Lulu tidak Polos-polos amat. Memangnya pantas ya, kalau seorang atasan mencium pipi bawahannya? Memuji bawahannya cantik, atau malah mengusap lembut wajahnya. Terlepas dari paman Minho yang dulunya pernah jadi pacar ibu. Kayaknya tidak bisa ditoleransi deh.

"Gimana kalau ajak mereka makan Siang yang romantis?" Kalimat itu meluncur dari bibir mungil Jongdae.

Oh, meskipun keduanya terkenal sering bergulat. Tetapi ada kalanya Jongdae menjadi anak manis yang gemar sekali menolong temannya.

Luhan menulis ide dari partner in crime nya itu di atas note kecil bersampul transformer miliknya. "Hmm.. Mereka kan sedang bertengkar, mana mungkin aku bisa melakukannya. Yang lain saja"

"Tinggal merengek saja apa susahnya" Jongdae bergumam. Pipinya menggembung lucu.

"Aku kan bukan anak kecil lagi. Memangnya aku ini kamu" Luhan berkata. "Oh.. Gimana kalau awalnya mempertemukan mereka di sini, lalu aku pura-pura lapar"

Jongdae memasang gaya berpikirnya. "Boleh juga.. Oh.. Pura-pura saja belum ada yang jemput"

"Tapi kalau paman Minho yang menjawab gimana?"

"Kan belum dicoba.. Nanti aku bantu bilang deh"

Luhan menganggukan kepalanya. Kemudian fokus dengan ponselnya, berniat menelpon ibunya.

'Hallo'

"Ibu.."

'Hey, sayang.. Sudah pulang?'

"Sudah.. Ibu bisa jemput lulu tidak?"

'Mwo? Belum dijemput'

"Hmm" *menganggukan kepala.

'Oke.. Ibu ke sana. Jangan kemana-mana, ya?'

Telepon ditutup. Luhan terkekeh dan melanjutkan dengan mendiall nomor ayahnya. Untung saja dewi fortuna berpihak padanya. Karena yang biasanya ayah susah dihubungi. Kali ini, ayah mengangkat teleponnya dengan cepat.

'Hallo'

"Ayah"

'Ada apa, Lu?'

"Lulu gak ada yang jemput*pout"

*Ayah menghela napas pelan*

'Oke.. Tunggu di sana! Ayah pasti datang'

Hehehe.. Luhan dan Jongdae ber-high five ria. "Berhasil heehehe" kekehnya.

"Kalau begitu kamu harus traktir Dae bubble tea ya?"

Luhan mengacungkan jempolnya. "Itu sih beres. Kamu tenang aja. Kamu mau minum 2? 3? Aku beliin"

"Janji?"

"Janji"

Jongdae kecil terkekeh imut. Besok Lulu harus membelikannya bubble tea rasa matcha 3 gelas! Hmm.. Jadi tidak sabar. Asal mami soo tidak tahu Hal ini, Jongdae tidak perlu khawatir. Padahal kan mami soo tidak bolehin Jongdae minum es banyak-banyak. Takut amandelnya semakin besar katanya.

. .

20 menit kemudian...

"Lho?"

Keduanya terkejut melihat kehadiran masing-masing di antara mereka. Ibu yang tidak menyangka ayah bakalan datang, dan begitu pun sebaliknya. Alis ayah saling bertaut.

"Ngapain kamu ke sini?" ibu bertanya. Nadanya masih terdengar sinis.

"Tentu saja mau menjemput anakku lah. Mau apa lagi" jawab ayah, ketus sekali. Kelihatannya ayah tidak suka mendengar ucapan sinis ibu.

"Masih ingat punya anak? Kirain tidak" Sindir ibu.

"Hanya karena aku sibuk, aku harus mengabaikan anakku, begitu?" ayah jadi serba salah. Waktu dirinya sibuk dan tidak punya waktu untuk Lulu, dibilang ayah yang tidak perhatian. Sekarang? Ayah kan hanya mencoba untuk menjadi ayah yang baik. Tapi ibu malah menilai, ayah yang sok perhatian.

"Bukannya kamu memang seperti itu? Kamu bahkan gak ada waktu Luhan lahir" celoteh ibu. Seolah mengenang saat dimana ia melahirkan seorang diri tanpa kehadiran suaminya.

"Kamu itu kalau gak memulai berdebat gak bisa ya, Jong?"

Ibu memutar mata bosan. "Memang begitu kenyataannya"

Ayah menarik napas pelan. Ingin marah? Gak mungkin juga. Tapi dituduh sebagai ayah yang tidak bertanggung jawab itu adalah sesuatu yang memuakan menurut ayah.

"Aku tuh memang selalu jelek ya di matamu" ayah bergumam. Ia baru saja hendak masuk ke mobilnya dan berniat untuk pergi.

Tapi seruan Luhan membuatnya menoleh. Bocah 9 tahun itu berlari kecil ke arah kedua orangtuanya.

"Lulu kira ayah dan ibu tidak akan datang" anak itu berkata.

"Memangnya kenapa Lulu berpikir begitu?" tanya ibu.

"Karena ayah dan ibu itu kan sibuk bekerja. Lulu malah sempat mengira Paman Chanyeol atau malah paman Minho yang menjemput Lulu" kata Luhan. "Oh, iya.. Lulu lapar.. Ayo, kita makan bersama!"

Ibu dan ayah memasang tatapan aneh. Ini anak kenapa sih? Kok malah menarik ibunya masuk ke dalam mobil. Tapi... Luhan membukakan pintu depan mobil itu untuk sang ibu. Dengan senyum tiga jarinya yang sangat manis dan menggemaskan.

"Lu?"

Luhan tidak menggubris. Ia malah bersikap seolah tak peduli, dan masuk lewat pintu belakang.

"Ayo, Jalan!" serunya, so ngebossy.

"Lulu, apa-apaan sih?" ibu terlihat tidak suka. Pasalnya anak ini sangat aneh. Bahkan saat membuka pintu mobil, Lulu juga memasang Seat bealt Untuknya. Sikap manis yang sayangnya menurut Kim Jongin itu terlalu berlebihan. Apalagi kondisinya sama sekali tidak mendukung.

"Tadi waktu nemenin Daepoh menunggu uncle myeonie jemput. Daepoh cerita tentang restoran keluarga yang baru saja dibuka, bu. Katanya makanan di sana enak-enak. Lulu kan mau mencobanya juga"

Ayah menghela napas pelan. "Ayah kan bisa menemanimu, Lu"

"Ibu juga bisa!" ibu menyahut cepat, tidak mau kalah. "Kita berdua kan bisa pergi ke sana dan Lulu bisa makan sepuasnya"

Lulu kecil menggeleng, "kalau ayah dan ibu bisa nemenin Lulu pergi ke sana. Kenapa kita tidak pergi bersama saja? Kan lebih Seru"

"Lagipula Lulu senang sekali bisa makan bersama ayah dan ibu. Kan jarang-jarang kita bisa seperti ini" Lulu berkata lagi.

Jleb..

Kalimat yang terdengar Simple itu membuat ayah dan ibu terdiam dengan segala macam pikiran-pikiran mereka. Ayah maupun ibu sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Luhan kecil mereka hanya menginginkan sesuatu yang sangat sederhana dari apa yang bisa mereka wujudkan. Sesuatu yang begitu sederhana, namun tidak mudah bagi mereka untuk mewujudkan keinginan anak itu.

Ibu menoleh ke arah jendela ketika matanya terasa panas. Siapa sih yang bisa hidup dalam kondisi keluarga yang kacau seperti ini?

Ayah sempat melirik ibu dari ekor matanya. "Dimana letak restorannya?"

Wajah Lulu cerah seketika. "Di Mall xx di lantai 4"

"Hun?"

Ayah menoleh. Mata ibu terlihat memerah. Tapi ayah tidak akan membahasnya. "Kamu gak sibuk kan Hari ini?"

Ibu punya janji untuk menemani paman Minho ke acara makan malam dengan Rekan bisnisnya itu. Tetapi mengingat keinginan putranya yang nyaris tidak pernah meminta itu pun ia memutuskan untuk membatalkan acaranya itu.

"Tidak.. Sama sekali tidak" Jawab ibu.

"Kalau begitu kita sekalian menemani Lulu hang out dan makan malam di restoran itu. Bagaimana?" Ayah melihat ke arah kaca spion depan. Dimana Tampak jelas wajah kecerian putra semata wayangnya itu.

"Dia tidak bawa baju ganti, Hun"

Ayah menoleh ke samping. Tersenyum tampan ke arah ibu. "Kalau gitu kita mampir ke department store dulu beli baju"

"Boleh.. Boleh.. Wah.. Lulu senang banget hari ini"

* * *

.

.

Ini kali kedua mereka makan malam bersama. Atau lebih tepatnya pertama kalinya mereka makan malam bertiga layaknya keluarga kecil yang bahagia.

Lulu senang sekali. Dan dia harap, dia bisa merasakan keharmonisan keluarganya lagi seperti ini. Makannya yang terlihat lahap, sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Ayah dan ibu tampak takjub melihatnya.

"Nah begitu dong. Makan yang banyak! Biar Lulu cepat besar" kata ibu, seraya memasukan sepotong daging ke dalam piring Lulu.

Lulu yang mengunyah makanannya itu membuat siapapun yang melihatnya gemas bukan main. Ini anak lucu banget, sih.. Jadi pengen bawa pulang ayahnya.. Ups.. Hehe..

"Makan yang banyak, ya" ayah mengusap lembut rambut Lulu.

Ibu yang melihat itu terdiam. Entah terpesona atau apa. Tapi nyatanya senyum ayah memang sangat tampan. Bahkan noona-noona yang tak sengaja melihatnya pun tampak terpesona oleh ketampanan ayah. Duh, resiko punya papa tampan!

"Kamu gak makan, Jong?" ayah bertanya. Dari tadi ibu cuma sibuk menambahkan lauk maupun nasi ke dalam piring Luhan. Sementara dia saja belum makan sama sekali.

"Oh..aku belum lapar, Hun" ibu menjawab, sepertinya ibu gerogi.

Ayah berdecak kesal, dan menggeser piringnya ke arah ibu. Ibu yang melihat itu pun terkejut dibuatnya. Ayah ini sedang apa sih?

"Hun~" ibu agak merengek. Dia gak mau makan rupanya.

"Jong~" ayah ikut merengek.

Lulu sweat dropped sendiri mendengarnya. Kalau di komik-komik mungkin bakalan ada persimpangan kecil di kening Lulu. Asli, ayah sama sekali tidak pantas dengan gaya rengekan unyu itu! Wajah datar ayah masih tetap sama, menyebalkan!

"Minta disuapin, ya?" tanya ayah, menggoda ibu.

"Gak sudi" gumam ibu. Seraya memasukan makanan ke dalam mulutnya. Ibu gak sadar tuh kalau sendok yang ia gunakan itu sendoknya ayah. Indirect kiss ya namanya? Duh.. Hehehe.. Manisnya..

...

 _Meanwhile Krisyeol_

"Hyung.. Hyung"

Kris menoleh ketika merasakan gerakan pada genggaman tangannya. Oh.. Pacarnya yang unyu menye ini sengaja menggerakan tangannya hanya untuk meminta perhatian darinya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Tidak menjawab, Chanyeol hanya menunjuk ke arah restoran keluarga dimana nampak dua orang yang sangat familiar di matanya.

"Itu Sehun hyung bukan sih?" tanya Chanyeol. Mana tahu saja matanya salah lihat.

Kris ikut menajamkan penglihatannya.

"Nah Terus itu Nini hyung bukan?" Chanyeol bertanya lagi.

Kris tidak tahu. Dia takut salah orang, makanya dia mengangkat bahu karena memang dia tidak tahu.

"Mungkin kamu salah orang" Kris berkata. "Sehun hyung kan sedang sibuk di kantornya. Jam segini saja belum tentu Sudah pulang"

"Iya juga sih" gumam Chanyeol

Kris tersenyum tampan. Dan tentu saja pacar belo-nya ini selalu terpesona dengan senyuman itu. Ah, Kris hyung memang tampan.. Tampan.. Tampan..

"Yuk, jalan" ajak Kris.

Chanyeol ikut tersenyum, "Yuk" Tukasnya.

.

.

* * *

Malam semakin larut. Ayah memang sengaja mengantar ibu ke apartemennya. Meskipun lagi marahan, ayah tetap jadi pria sejati yang tidak akan pernah meninggalkan ibu dari anaknya pulang sendirian larut malam.

"Trims" ucap ibu, tanpa menoleh.

Ayah ber-hm pelan, sebagai sahutan. Lulu sedang tidur di jok belakang. Anak itu nampaknya tidak akan bangun sekali pun ibu menggendongnya ke dalam.

"Aku akan menjemputnya hari minggu" tukas ibu.

Kali ini ayah menoleh. Apa Lulu akan menginap lagi di rumahnya? Ini hal yang paling menyenangkan buat ayah. Tapi kalau ingat, sejak Ibu pulang dari Australia 2 minggu yang lalu. Lulu tidak mau pulang ke apartemen.

Jongin pasti sangat kesepian, pikir ayah. Dari tatapan sendu di wajah ibu, ayah bisa paham. Kalau ibu sangat merindukan kebersamaannya dengan putra mereka. Entah kenapa untuk sekarang Lulu lebih memilih tinggal dengannya, dibandingkan dengan sang istri(mantan).

"Maaf merepotkan" ibu berkata lagi. Kali ini terdengar pelan.

"Luhan itu memang merepotkan" ayah berkata. "Tapi dia putraku, bersamanya aku belajar untuk menjadi ayah yang baik"

"Kamu memang melakukannya" ibu menyahut. Kali ini menatap langsung mata ayah. "Aku senang kamu bisa dekat dengannya"

Ayah berdehem pelan. "Sudah malam.. Sebaiknya kamu segera tidur"

"Good nite" ucap ibu.

"Nite" ayah menyahut pelan.

Ayah menunggu ibu yang memutuskan untuk memberikan kecupan selamat malam pada putranya sebelum masuk ke apartemennya. Saat ibu mengecup keningnya, Lulu mengulet lucu. Akan tetapi kembali tertidur ketika ibu mengusap lembut kepalanya.

"Sleep well, sweetie pie" bisik ibu.

.

.

.

* * *

Pagi yang cerah. Lulu sudah rapi dengan seragam sekolahnya. Anak itu terlihat segar dan bersemangat.

"Hey, sweetie pie" Nenek menyapa. Yeoja paruh baya itu terlihat cantik pagi ini.

Lulu buru-buru memasukan buku catatannya ke dalam tas kesayangannya. "Pagi, nek" sapanya, begitu ceria.

Nenek terkekeh dan mencubit gemas pipi Lulu. "Kemarin yang habis pergi jalan-jalan. Bagaimana? Senang tidak?"

"Senanggggggggg sekali" Lulu menjawab. Dari wajahnya yang berseri, nenek sudah bisa menilai. Pasti ada banyak hal menyenangkan yang ia lewati bersama kedua orangtuanya saat jalan-jalan kemarin.

"Apa yang membuat Lulu senang?" Nenek menunggu Lulu untuk cerita.

Lulu ber-hm seraya mengetukan jarinya di atas permukaan meja. Dia melupakan serealnya yang masih belum tersentuh sama sekali.

"Apa ya... Rahasia^^" aigoo, manisnya anak ini. Nenek sampai gemas ingin menyubitnya.

"Apa nenek tidak boleh tahu?" tanya Nenek, dengan nada sedih.

"Baiklah.. Lulu akan cerita" kata Lulu.

Anak yang polos! Bahkan dia tidak tahu kalau nenek cuma bohongan memasang tampang sedih. Kalau begini, apa bedanya dengan Chanyeol? Putra bungsunya yang kelewat polos mendekati oon.

"Ibu dan ayah tidak marahan lagi"

"Wow? Benarkah?"

Lulu mengangguk lucu. Nenek tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar cerita Lulu selama mereka hang out bersama.

"Apa Lulu punya foto mereka saat hang out kemarin?" tanya nenek.

"Punya" Lulu menjawab. Ia mengeluarkan tab kesayangannya dan menunjukan foto-foto candid ayah dan ibu saat hang out kemarin. "Manis kan, nek?"

Nenek terpesona melihatnya. Kalau begini caranya, seperti lihat pasangan ABG saja. Dan Luhan? Cucu semata wayangnya ini sepertinya punya bakat jadi fotografer..hmm..mungkin besok nenek akan membelikan Lulu kamera polaroid saja ya? Supaya lebih mudah memotret moment kebersamaan ibu dan ayahnya.

 _Missi membuat ayah dan ibu baikan..cheklist!_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _A/n :_

 _Hallo.. Sebelumnya thx ya buat yg udah reviews dan meluangkan waktu utk membaca ff abal ini. Soal konfliknya sendiri memang sengaja aku buat ringan. Karena aku lagi malas buat konflik yang berat. Terus ada yg tanya, tokoh utamanya siapa? Aku sengaja jadiin Luhan sebagai tokoh utamanya. Dan pairing utamanya itu Hunkai. Kenapa gak pake bahasa baku? Karena aku lagi suka nuansa yang berbeda. Sorry kalau misalkan gak berkenan sama ff ini. Kalau memang kalian merasa ff ini abal dan gak banget ya jangan dibaca aja sih. Itu kan lebih mudah, daripada kamu bikin capek diri kamu bikin tulisan panjang berisi bashing. Tp daripada memberikan komentar miring, lebih baik sama-sama bikin ff hunkai aja. Biar semakin ramai. Aku yakin kok kalian bisa buat ff yang jauh lebih baik dari aku yg abal ini. Masak Mengkritik karya org bisa, buat Karya sendiri gak bisa.. Hehehe... Maaf ya, Kalau aku jadi agak sedikit sensitif.. (makanya gak open PC sosmed utk menghindari sesuatu yg tdk diinginkan^^)._


	5. Daddy's New Girlfriend

Daddy's New Girlfriend?

.

.

* * *

"Tante.. Tante"

Victoria menoleh saat namanya di panggil. Itu Luhan, anak pak bosnya yang tampannya minta dinikahi, Oh Sehun.

"Ada apa, sayang?" Victoria merangkum wajah Lulu. Yang kelak saat dia dewasa, Lulu juga akan mewarisi ketampanan ayahnya.

"Tadi Lulu lihat ayah pergi berduaan sama perempuan. Itu siapa ya? Kok Lulu gak pernah tau sih" berharap Victoria memberitahukannya mengenai yeoja cantik itu.

Victoria menggandeng tangan Lulu, dan menuntunnya untuk duduk di sofa. "Itu temannya ayah. Namanya tante Yura"

"Tante Yura" Lulu berkata, pelan. "gak pernah dengar tuh. Teman ibu juga?"

Yeoja 32 tahun itu ber-hm pelan. Mencoba mencari jawaban yang tepat untuk ia berikan. Yang namanya teman kencan ayah, tentu saja cuma jadi teman ayah. Mana mungkin jadi teman kencan ibu juga kan? Haduhh, ribet juga jelasinnya.

"Atau teman tante Vicki?" Tanya Lulu. Kalau teman tante Vicki, Lulu kan gak perlu membenci yeoja itu. Habisnya kan, tante Vicki orangnya baik, gak jutek, dan perhatian banget sama Lulu. Apalagi tante Vicki itu kan juga teman ibunya.

"Iya" jawab Victoria, seadanya. Gak apalah dia berbohong. Toh, daripada ditanya macam-macam. Padahal kenal Yura saja juga tidak.

"Terus apa dia-"

"Lulu lapar gak?" tanya Victoria, mengalihkan pembicaraan. "tadi ibunya Lulu sms tante. Katanya mau ajak kita makan siang bersama"

"Sama ibu?"

Victoria mengangguk pelan.

"Tidak sama paman Minho kan?"

Memangnya ada apa dengan Minho? Victoria menghela napas sepelan mungkin. Dia juga gak tau ada Minho atau enggak. Soalnya kan baru banget Jongin SMS dia, itu pun kayaknya dewi fortuna lagi berpihak ke dia. Kalau tidak, habislah dia dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan kepo Luhan soal pacar baru bapaknya itu.

"Iya, hehe" dalam hati ia berkata, _'iya, semoga saja'_

 _._

 _._

Makan siang kali ini ada ibu, tante Vicki, dan paman Nickhun, suaminya tante Vicki yang jago banget bahasa inggris. Paman Nickhun ini orang Thailand, tapi tinggal di Amerika. Jadi ya gak heran kalau bahasa inggrisnya udah was wes wos. Wong udah jadi makanannya kok setiap hari.

"Kalau itu kayaknya sih gak dulu deh" ibu berkata, seraya mengaduk jus tomatnya dengan sedotan. Sesekali melirik Lulu yang sedang main di dekat kolam ikan. Mungkin takut anaknya nyemplung kolam kali ya? Who knows-_-

"Lho? Kenapa?" tante Vicki bertanya. "Dia saja sudah punya kenalan baru. Masak kamu gak sih, Jongin"

"Aku takut salah pilih, noona" kata ibu. "Lagipula aku punya Lulu, dan calon suamiku kelak juga harus bisa menerima Lulu"

Paman Nickhun applause banget mendengar perkataan ibu. "Kamu ini ibu yang hebat, Jongin. Gak egois mikirin diri sendiri aja"

"Benar" tante Vicki membenarkan pujian sang suami. "Aku saja belum tentu bisa seperti kamu"

"Memangnya kamu niat mau nikah lagi kalau kita cerai?" paman Nickhun menatap sang istri. Dari nadanya sih terdengar tidak suka.

"Kan umpamanya. Lagian kalau sudah cerai ya nikah lagi saja. Aku gak mau tuh lama-lama jadi janda" sahut tante Vicki.

"Kamu ini" paman Nickhun menggerutu.

Ibu tertawa salah tingkah. Ini kok kenapa jadi dua orang ini ya ribet? Yang janda siapa? Yang mau nikah lagi siapa? Dasar pasangan aneh.

"Eh, Jongin" Tante Vicki kembali bersuara. Tingkahnya itu seolah meminta ibu dan paman Nickhun untuk mendengarkan kata-katanya. "Kamu tahu gak? Kayaknya Sehun dan Yura juga gak bakalan lama tuh"

"Sayang, kamu tuh bergosip mulu" sindir paman Nickhun. Istrinya yang cantik ini memang hobi sekali bergosip. Lagian untungnya gosipin Oh Sehun dan teman kencannya itu apa? Toh yang menjalankan juga mereka berdua kan.

"Biarin" kata tante Vicki, mehrong dia.

"Yura itu manja banget, tiap hari datang ke kantor cuma untuk gelayutan manja. Persis bayi orang utan saja tingkahnya itu" kok Tante Vicki yang kesal sih? Hehehe..

"Tapi ya mau gimana lagi, noon? Sehunnya aja suka, masak kita harus melarang sih" ibu menyahut. Pikir ibu, kalau nanti dilarang, nanti ibu disangka gagal move on lagi. Ihh, ogah banget!

"Ya, seenggaknya Sehun bisa melihat putranya sendiri. Cari yeoja yang baik. Masak yeoja manja begitu dijadikan istri sih" Tante Vicki memasang ekpresi jijik.

Paman Nickhun? Wah, pria tampan itu lebih memilih berkutat dengan ipad-nya daripada mendengarkan gunjingan istrinya yang cantik itu. Victoria itu kalau sudah gosip, suka kalap!

Ibu terkekeh mendengar perkataan tante Vicki. Daripada nambah dosa, harus dihentikan nih. Maka dari itu ibu menyerukan nama Lulu dan meminta anak itu untuk segera menghabiskan makan siangnya.

"Ibu.. Ibu.. Nanti nginap di rumah Daepoh, boleh?" Lulu bertanya, disela-sela mengunyah makan siangnya.

"Aigoo, Lulu.. Kamu manis banget sih.. Jadi pengen bawa pulang" Tante Vicki memeluk tubuh mungilnya gemas.

Paman Nickhun dan ibu tertawa maklum. Pasalnya, sudah 6 tahun menikah mereka masih belum dikaruniai anak. Tapi mereka tetap harmonis, dan saling mencintai. Bahkan niatnya nanti mereka mau mengadopsi anak lho.. Itu baru niat sih.

"Boleh.. Sudah bilang ayah?" tanya ibu.

Lulu menggeleng pelan. "Tapi Lulu sudah siapin semuanya kok.."

Ibu menarik napas pelan. Ia meraih ponselnya dan mengirimkan pesan untuk ayah mengenai niat Lulu yang mau nginap di rumah keluarga Kim.

"Lain kali jangan mendadak begini, nak" ibu bergumam.

"Tapi.. Tapi Lulu udah izin ke nenek"

"Itu sama saja. Kenapa tidak izin ke ayah juga? Kalau nenek lupa, gimana?"

Lulu mengerucut imut. "Iya, Bu.. Maafin, Lulu"

Ibu tersenyum simpul seraya mengusap rambut halus Lulu. "Nanti ibu antar kamu ke sana"

"Beneran, bu? Asyik" dipeluknya sang ibu dengan rasa bahagia. Wuihh, enaknya sama ibu tuh begini. Ibu pasti mengizinkan Lulu menginap di sana.

...

 _*Meanwhile Sehun & Yura*_

Oh Sehun itu paling gak bisa yang namanya menunggu. Apalagi menunggu di salon seperti ini. Menyebalkan sekali, pikirnya.

Kemarin dia harus mengantar Yura belanja ke mall. Udah gitu belanjaannya banyak banget lagi. Terus sekarang? Menemani yeoja ini ke salon untuk perawatan rutinnya setiap dua minggu sekali. Ya Tuhan, merepotkan benar cewek modist ini.

Ia melirik arloji di tangannya. Yang mana sudah menunjukan pukul setengah 6 sore, dan artinya sudah 5 jam dia menemani yeoja ini keluar.

Vicki noona pasti akan memarahiku, pikirnya. Kalau ingat Vicki noona. Sekertarisnya yang garang itu, sudah pasti dia bakalan didamprat habis-habisan oleh yeoja itu. Karena telah meninggalkan banyak pekerjaan di kantor hanya untuk Yura, seorang.

"Masih lama ya, Yur?" tanya Sehun. Dia duduk di bangku, di samping bangsal dimana Yura merebahkan tubuhnya dengan wajah penuh masker. Apa pula itu-_-

"Sedikit lagi kok.. Aku belum medi pedi, sabar ya" tukasnya.

Medi pedi? Sesi apalagi itu. Sehun menarik napas pelan. Luhan, putranya saja tidak pernah membuat dirinya menunggu dengan wajah bete begini. Ya Tuhan, kuatkanlah kesabaran Sehun, Tuhan..

.

.

.

"Eh, Jongin.. Apa kabar, sayang?" nenek memeluk ibu dan mencium pipi gembil ibu dengan rasa kerinduan yang dalam. "Kamu tambah cantik saja"

Ibu terkekeh pelan mendengar pujian nenek. "Ibu juga.. Ibu Sehat?"

"Puji Tuhan sehat sekali" kata nenek. "mau minum teh dulu? Nanti ibu buatkan"

Ibu menggeleng pelan. "Gak usah repot-repot, bu.. Aku cuma sebentar kok, mau mengantar Lulu ke rumah temannya. Mau menginap katanya"

Nenek Oh menepuk keningnya pelan. "Astaga, ibu lupa bilang pada si datar itu"

Mendengar itu ibu terkekeh pelan. Yang disebut datar itu si Oh Sehun, mantan suaminya yang tampan itu. "Aku sudah sms kok, bu. Ibu tenang saja"

"Sudah, bu" Lulu tiba dengan tas ransel Dan koper mininya. Dia hanya dua Hari nginap di rumah Daepoh. Malam minggunya juga pulang kok. Pulang ke apartemen sih niatnya, habis kasihan ibu. Dua minggu ini sendirian di apartemen, kan kesepian.

"Pamit pada Nenek dulu, sayang" ibu menasihati.

Lulu mengangguk patuh. Bocah itu memeluk neneknya dan pamitan. Begitu pula dengan ibu, mungkin kalau ada waktu senggang ibu akan kemari lagi membawakan buah tangan untuk mantan ibu mertuanya ini.

.

.

.

Jongdae bersorak senang saat sohibnya datang. Apalagi mau nginap, hehehe.. Kan bisa diajak main PS sampai malam.. Pasti seru.. Psstt, jangan bilang-bilang mami soo, ya!

Luhan manut saja saat tangannya digandeng Jongdae. Toh, mereka sudah sering kok bergandengan tangan. Namanya juga anak kecil, manislah tingkahnya.

"Tidak mau mampir dulu?" mami Soo bertanya. Tubuhnya yang mungil itu dibalut apron.

Kata Jongdae, maminya ini sering buat makan malam yang enak sambil menunggu papi myeonie pulang.

"Gak usah, Hyung" ibu berkata. "Langsung pulang saja. Titip Lulu, ya" pamit ibu.

"Tenang saja, Jongin.. Jangan khawatir!"

Ibu tersenyum simpul. "Jangan buat tante Soo repot lho, sayang!"

"ayeaye, kapten!"

. .

"Mereka bukan temanan biasa, Lu" Jongdae berkata. Dia terlihat manis dengan piyama kuning bermotif bebeknya.

Luhan menunjukan selembar foto ayah dan tante Yura, yang ia tangkap melalui kamera polaroidnya itu.

Jongdae terus nyerocos, entah apa yang dia katakan. Luhan sama sekali tidak mengerti. Anak itu lebih fokus dengan suasana kamar Jongdae yang cukup playfull menurutnya. Boneka bebek, serta hiasan serba bebek, yang menunjukan kalau anak ini hobi banget ngoleksi sesuatu serba bebek.

Bahkan katanya, dia pernah berniat memelihara bebek di kamarnya kalau dibolehkan. Tapi sayangnya mami Soo ngelarang banget. Masak iya melihara bebek di dalam kamar? Kalau mami Soo bilang enggak ya enggak! Gak ada yang bisa mengganggu gugat lagi. Bahkan papi Myeonie aja kalah! Ya, dia ini semacam suami-suami takut istri lah ya..

"Soalnya mereka gandengan tangan. Dan itu tampak mesra banget" kata Jongdae.

Luhan mengambil squishy berbentuk bebek dari atas meja belajar Jongdae. "Tapi emang kalau kita gandengan tangan itu artinya pacaran ya?"

Duh, Luhan polos banget sih kamu.

"Iya" Jongdae menyahut. "Kamu lihat kan kalau Minseokie hyung sering gandengan tangan sama Jongsuk hyung. Itu artinya mereka pacaran"

Entah kenapa kalau dengar nama Jongsuk hyung disebut kuping Luhan jadi panas. Nyebelin banget. Ngapain sih Jongdae pake nyebut-nyebut nama Jongsuk hyung?kayak gak ada contoh yang lebih baik lagi. Macam Kakak alis tebal dan paman Chanyeol gitu? Eh..

Luhan duduk di samping Jongdae seraya meremas squishy di tangannya. "Kalau gitu berarti kita pacaran dong?"

Blush..

"Ih.. Enggak! Itu pengecualian untuk kita!" Jongdae menyahut cepat.

"Lho, kita kan sering gandengan tangan juga"

"Pokoknya enggak!" Jongdae berseru. Pipinya merona samar.

"Eh.. Eh.. Daepoh sakit ya? Kok wajahnya Merah" Luhan memeriksa kening Jongdae dengan punggung tangannya. "Tidak panas juga tuh"

"Ih.. Lulu oon banget sih! Dae gak sakit! Dae kesal!"

"Kesal kenapa?" memasang tampang watadosnya.

"Kamu dijelasin gak ngerti-ngerti" kata Jongdae. 'Dasar Lulu bolot!'

.

.

Ting.. Tong..

Cklek..

Ibu Agak terkejut di depan pintu saat mengetahui siapa tamu yang bertandang ke apartemennya.

"Oh.. Hey, Sehun" sapa ibu, dengan senyumannya.

Ayah ikut tersenyum melihat ibu tersenyum. Ah, ibu memang selalu bisa membuat mood orang membaik dengan senyumnya..

"Malam, Jongin" ayah menyahut. Kalau begini ayah kelihatan gerogi. "Tadi aku mengantar teman di daerah sini. Jadi aku mampir, gak apa kan?"

"Oh, gak apa.. Ayo, masuk!" ajak ibu.

Ayah mengekor di belakang ibu. Di tangannya ada dua kotak tempura yang dia beli di stand makanan. Ibu ini suka banget tempura, jadi ayah beli deh.

"Itu apa, Hun?" tanya ibu.

"Oh.. Ini tempura, hehe" ayah tertawa malu-malu. "Aku beli buat kamu"

"Ya.. Ampun, thx banget ya" ucap ibu. Seraya menerima tempura itu dan berniat menyajikannya untuk ayah juga.

Selama ibu ke dapur, ayah melirik ke sana kemari. Seolah mengomentari sesuatu mengenai suasana apartemen ibu atau apapun yang ada di otaknya.

"Aku tidak punya nasi. Dimakan begini saja gak apa kan ya?"

Ibu tiba dengan sepiring tempura dan saus sambal. "Hun?"

"Ah, iya.. Ada apa, Jong?"

Ibu mengulum senyuman. "Dimakan tanpa nasi, gak apa?"

"Oh.. Iya.. Gak apa kok"

Ibu meletakan piring di atas meja dan kembali duduk di samping ayah. "Kamu lagi apa sih?"

"Aku lagi.. Hmm.. Lagi liat-liat photo aja, hehe"

Ibu ikut tertawa. Tanpa menyadari jika ayah berusaha menutupi kebaperannya. Melihat foto pernikahan mereka yang masih terpajang di dinding apartemen ibu. Membuat ayah jadi merasa bersalah. Ayah bahkan tidak pernah memasang foto-foto mengenai mereka di mana pun. Bahkan ayah lebih memilih suasana kantornya tidak dipasangi foto-foto keluarga karena menurutnya norak dan hanya akan mengurangi kesan formal.

"Aku masih pajang kok fotonya" kata ibu. Saat tahu ayah melihat ke arah foto dimana ibu sedang duduk di bangsal rumah sakit, dan ayah yang menggendong Luhan yang kala itu masih bayi, baru lahir.

"Oh.. Iya.. Hehe"

"Soalnya, itu adalah hari dimana aku merasa benar-benar bahagia" kenang ibu.

"Cantik" gumam ayah.

"Eh.. Apa?"

"Kamu cantik di sana" ayah menunjuk foto pernikahan mereka 10 tahun yang lalu.

Ibu terkekeh mendengarnya. "Every bride is always beautiful with her white dress. But I'm namja, so I'm going to tell it, Every Groom is always perfect in his wedding dress"

Ayah tertawa mendengarNya. Meski ibu seorang namja.. Ibu akan terlihat cantik dan manis di waktu yang sama. Apalagi saat ibu tersenyum, pasti mengundang orang di dekatnya untuk tersenyum juga.

"Sorry"

"Eh.. Tadi kamu ngomong apa?" tanya ibu.

Ayah buru-buru mengalihkan. Padahal tadi dia cuma mau minta maaf, karena telah melukai hati ibu sampai membuat hubungan mereka benar-benar renggang dan harus berpisah. Dulu itu... Ayah terlalu egois:(

.

.

.


	6. Daddy Is Sorry

Daddy Is Sorry (Bab I)

* * *

*At Cafe*

Minho menepuk bahu Sehun beberapa kali dengan Senyum di wajahnya. "Aku senang mendengarnya" dia berkata, Rasanya senang saat tahu bagaimana perasaan Sehun terhadap mantan istrinya itu.

Oh Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mencoba menutupi perasaan yang cukup menyakitkan. Manakala mengingat Jongin, hanya akan membuat jantungnya bagai tertikam anak panah yang tak terlihat.

"Kau harus cepat-cepat melamarnya, Min" katanya, dengan tawa renyah.

Sehun tahu, sebagai seorang mantan di jaman sekolah. Wajar saja jika Choi Minho masih memendam rasanya terhadap Jongin. Sebagaimana yang ia rasakan saat ini, mantan suami Kim Jongin.

"Ah.. Apa kau bersedia membantuku?" Minho bertanya.

Membantu ya? Apa Sehun bisa membantu Minho mendapatkan Jongin? Sementara Sehun sendiri masih memiliki perasaan khusus pada mantan istrinya itu.

"Apa kau yakin ingin meminta bantuanku?" Sehun bertanya.

Sadarkah Minho jika mereka kini adalah seorang Rival?

"Kau ini kan boss-nya" kata Sehun. "Kau bisa mengajaknya ke sebuah pesta. Seperti pesta dansa? Jongin sangat suka menari"

"Menari?"

Sehun mengangguk pelan. Kenangan dimana dirinya dan Jongin menari bersama membuat kepalanya berdenyut sakit.

"Aku akan mengajaknya makan malam di sebuah kapal pesiar dan berdansa di sana" kata Minho, seolah mendapat ide paling brilliant.

Sehun mengulum senyum Simpul. Apa dia benar-benar bisa melepaskan Jongin untuk seorang Choi Minho? Let's see.. Apa yang bisa dia lakukan nanti..

* * *

.

.

.

.

Lulu memasang wajah kesal saat Nenek Oh memperkenalkan dirinya dengan Tante Yura. Padahal kan Lulu ke sini, cuma mau mengunjungi neneknya, bukan malah bertemu yeoja genit ini. Uhh, nyebelin!

"Dia tampan sekali, mirip Sehunie oppa" kata Tante Yura.

Sehunie oppa? Apa pula itu? Kenapa Tante Yura memanggil ayah dengan sebutan manja begitu? Bahkan ibu saja tidak pernah memanggil ayah dengan sebutan Sehunie.. Ini pasti ada apa-apanya. Gak bisa di Biarin!

Nenek tersenyum simpul. "Nah, Lulu.. Lulu sama tante Yura dulu, ya? Nenek ada perlu sebentar"

Senyum ramah itu berganti dengan wajah jutek tante Yura yang nyebelin itu. Dia yang diamanahkan untuk menjaga Lulu, malah lebih fokus dengan ponselnya selama nenek Oh naik ke atas. Lulu sih juga gak peduli, tapi dia tetap was-was.

"Tante.. Tante"

"Apa?" *memasang tampang jutek*

Lulu pouting unyu... Ih beda banget sama ibu Jongin. Kalau dibandingkan mah kalah jauh! Ibu Jongin jauh lebih cantik dan punya perilaku baik dibanding tante Yura.

"Tante ini siapanya ayah?" Lulu bertanya, tak kalah jutek.

"Aku?" Tante Yura menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Dia cantik sih, tapi maaf saja.. Buat Lulu cuma ibu yang paling cantik! "Kamu seriusan gak tahu siapa aku?"

Lulu menggeleng polos..

"Kamu pernah dengar istilah Cinderella's step mother?"

Lulu mengangguk. Memangnya ada apa dengan ibu tiri Cinderella?

Tante Yura tersenyum tipis.. Lebih tepatnya sih menyeringai.

"Aku ini... Calon ibu tiri kamu"

Seketika aura hitam menyelimuti suasana ruang tamu keluarga Oh. Nada suara tante Yura yang dibuat seram juga sudah seperti sadako yang baru keluar dari TV. Persis banget film horror yang waktu itu Lulu tonton sama Daepoh.

"Enggak..enggak mungkin" Lulu kecil berlari ke arah tangga. Dia jadi histeris saat dengar posisi ibunya akan tergantikan oleh sosok jutek Yura.

Sementara tante Yura tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekpresi ketakutan bocah 9 tahun itu.

Bruk..

Lulu nyaris saja terjatuh saat tidak sengaja menabrak tubuh seseorang Yang hendak menuruni tangga. Bocah itu mendongak, dan segera memeluk pinggang ayahnya-berusaha mencari kenyamanan saat dia benar-benar ketakutan seperti saat ini.

"Ayah" rengeknya, ketakutan.

Ayah menarik napas pelan. Anaknya ini kenapa sih? Untung saja dia dengan sigap menahan tubuh mungil itu, jadi Lulu tidak jatuh dan guling ke bawah. Kalau sampai Lulu kenapa-kenapa, habislah dia!

"Kamu kenapa sih?" tanya ayah, seraya menggendong tubuh mungil itu.

"Lulu mau sama ibu.. Lulu mau sama ibu" anak itu merengek lagi.

Apalagi saat ayah menuruni tangga Hendak menemui pacar barunya, Yura. Lulu malah makin jadi merengeknya.

"Gak.. Gak mau.. Lulu mau sama ibu.. Lulu mau sama ibu"

Anak itu meronta-ronta di gendongan ayahnya. Untung saja tubuh ayah tinggi dan tegap, jadinya tidak goyah saat Lulu meronta.

"Lulu kenapa, hyung?" Paman Chanyeol menuruni anak tangga, disusul nenek Oh yang cemas dan panik melihat tingkah tak biasa cucu semata wayangnya itu.

"Tadi Lulu minta diantar ibu kemari. Kenapa Lulu jadi begini sih?" ayah berusaha menenangkan.

"Lulu mau ibu, ayah.. Lulu mau ibu" rengeknya.

Nenek Oh jadi tidak tega melihat wajah merah cucunya itu. Ayah mau marah, tapi Lulu malah makin jadi nangisnya. Jadi ayah yang tadinya hendak kencan sama pacarnya pun gak jadi gara-gara Lulu yang tiba-tiba ngadat begini.

"Yeol, tolong telepon Jongin.. Lulu kayaknya gak enak badan" Nenek Oh berkata, dia tadi mengusap wajah cucunya yang hangat dan memerah.

"Hiks, ibu" Isaknya. Lulu gak mau digendong siapa pun, kecuali papanya.

Sementara tante Yura? Dia tampak jengkel banget. Karena kehadirannya seperti tidak dianggap sama sekali di sana. Apalagi selang 40 menit kemudian Ibu tiba di sana dengan wajah paniknya. Dan kehadiran ibu mampu membuat tante Yura semakin kesal. Tanpa pamitan, yeoja genit itu segera pulang ke rumahnya dan tak ada satu pun yang mengetahuinya (KECUALI IBU).

"Ada apa dengannya, Hun?" ibu bertanya, seraya mengambil Lulu dari gendongan ayah.

Ibu agak kesusahan, karena Lulu sudah semakin besar. Dan bukan lagi bayi mungilnya yang suka rewel kalau sedang haus.

"Aku gak tau, Jong" ayah berkata. "Dia lari kencang naik tangga, lalu menangis"

"Ibu, hiks.."

"Soalnya gak biasanya dia begini" kata ibu. Seraya mendudukan tubuhnya di sofa.

Ayah membulatkan kedua matanya saat mengingat tante Yura yang sudah tidak ada di sana. Haduh, Yura pasti marah banget nih, pikirnya.

"Lulu kayaknya demam.. Ini ibu bawain obatnya, Jongin" Nenek Oh tiba dengan obat penurun demam dan juga plester demam yang sengaja ia sediakan Untuk cucu kesayangannya itu. "Eh, Lho.. Yura udah pulang?"

Ibu dan ayah saling berpandangan. Lalu ibu pun berkata, "Yeoja bergaun merah jambu itu ya, bu? Udah pulang kok.. Gak lama Jongin tiba di sini"

"Oh, baguslah kalau begitu" gumam Nenek. "Kamu mau minum apa, Jongin? Ibu buatkan"

Ayah masih belum bisa mencerna kejadian ini. Maka dari itu dia duduk di samping ibu yang sedang menempelkan plester demam di kening Lulu.

Ia menarik napas berat dan membuat ibu menoleh ke arahnya. Melihat ayah yang sudah rapi dengan Setelan Formalnya, ibu yakin, pasti tadinya ayah ingin pergi kencan dengan yeoja itu.

"Lulu gak mau minum obat, bu" Lulu menutup mulutnya, seraya menggeleng.

"Terus Lulu maunya apa? Lulu kok jadi cengeng begini sih" ibu berkata. Karena memang gak biasanya Lulu manja begini. Sakit demam pun paling cuma merengek sebentar. Dibujuk minum obat pun juga gak susah kayak begini. Aneh banget!

"Lulu mau sama ibu dan ayah, hiks" isaknya.

Giliran ibu yang menarik napas. Ya ampun, anaknya ini kenapa sih?

"Maaf, Jong.. Aku gak bisa jaga Lulu dengan baik" kata ayah, penuh penyesalan.

"Kok kamu ngomong begitu? Gak ada yang memprediksikan kalau Lulu bakalan sakit seperti ini, Hun" ibu menyahut. "Kamu pasti repot banget ya? Gara-gara Lulu sakit, kamu gabisa kencan sama Yura"

Eh.. Kok ibu bisa tahu sih?

"Eh.. Kok?"

Ibu terkekeh pelan. "Vicki noona yang kasih tau aku...dia cantik, ya.. Kamu memang hebat" puji ibu.

Ayah mengulum senyuman. Apa ibu pernah berpikir? Jika tak ada satu pun yeoja maupun namja yang bisa menandingi kencantikan ibu di mata ayah.

"Kamu ini bisa aja" kata ayah, seraya mengusap rambut Lulu yang basah keringat. "Aku ganti baju dulu, ya" bisik ayah.

Greb..

Tangan mungil Lulu menahan tangan ayahnya. "Ayah mau kemana?"

"Ayah mau ganti baju, nak.. Lulu di sini saja sama ibu" ujar Ibu.

Lulu menggeleng. "Ayah di sini aja, sama Lulu"

"Ya udah, Lulu di sini sama ayah. Ibu mau buat bubur dulu, biar Lulu bisa cepat minum obat" ibu berkata.

Lulu mengangguk pelan. Kali ini dia patuh dan membiarkan ibunya pergi ke dapur membuat bubur. Sementara dirinya digendong ayah menuju kamarnya. Huft, Lulu.. Cepat sembuh ya, Sayang:*

.

.

.

"kayaknya dia sudah sakit dari kemarin, dan baru terasa sekarang" ibu berkata, seraya menepuk punggung Lulu pelan.

Ayah yang sudah berganti dengan piyama tidur itu hanya mengangguk setuju. Pasalnya, Lulu ini kalau sakit gak pernah dirasain.

"waktu demam juga begini, Hun?" tanya ibu.

"Enggak kok.. Aku paksa dia minum obat" ayah menyahut, seraya merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Lulu.

Yah, anak mereka yang tampan ini memang akan merengek jika salah satu dari ortunya gak ada disampingnya. Anak-anak kalau lagi ngadat, emang manja banget ya?-_-

"Ibu.. Peluk Lulu" pintanya. Ibu memeluk putranya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Sedih deh kalau liat Lulu sakit begini.

Ayah ingin membuka suara. Tapi ponselnya berdering, ada telepon. dan membuat ayah harus mengangkat teleponnya-sepertinya penting deh.

"Ibu" lirih Luhan.

"Ada apa, Sweetie pie ?" tanya ibu.

Luhan perlu beberapa detik untuk bicara. "Lulu mau ibu dan ayah"

"Iya.. Ibu dan ayah kan di sini sama Lulu" kata ibu.

"Bukan cuma sekarang, Bu.. Tapi besok, dan seterusnya"

Ibu terdiam mendengar ucapan putranya itu. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang berat menempa ulu hatinya dengan keras. Isakan kecil Lulu membuat Matanya ikut memanas.

"Luhan sayang" ibu sebut namanya dengan penuh kasih. "Lulu ngerti kan posisi ibu dan ayah gimana? Seorang laki-laki itu tidak boleh mencintai orang lain saat dia sudah mempunyai seorang wanita dalan hidupnya"

"Begitu juga dengan ayah.. Kita berdua, tidak bisa bersama lagi karena ayah dan tante Yura saling mencintai. Lulu gak mau kan melukai hati tante Yura?"

Luhan hanya terdiam, lalu kembali berkata "Kalau tante Yura tidak ada berarti ibu dan ayah bisa bersama kan, bu?"

Ibu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mencoba menahan tangis. "Luhan sayang ibu, kan?"

Lulu mengangguk pelan.

" Lulu harus tahu, ibu dan ayah akan selalu jadi orangtua Lulu dan kita berdua tidak akan pernah berhenti menyayangi Lulu, sekalipun kita tidak bersama"

"Anidee, hiks" Lulu menangis lagi. "Lulu mau ibu dan ayah, hiks.. Hiks"

Sementara ayah sengaja berdiri di depan pintu mendengarkan obrolan istri (mantan) dan putra kecilnya itu. Tangannya menghapus airmata di wajahnya yang tiba-tiba saja mengalir tak sopan.

"Ibu yakin, kamu bisa melakukan ini" Nenek Oh berkata pelan, seraya menepuk bahu putranya.

"Doakan kami, Bu" pinta ayah.

"Selalu, Sehun..selalu..ibu selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untuk kalian" sahut nenek Oh.

Untuk Kedua kalinya ayah menitikan airmatanya (untuk putra semata wayangnya). Karena tangisan pertama seorang ayah, adalah tangisan haru ketika melihat anak pertamanya lahir dengan selamat.

.

.

Hari ini Lulu gak sekolah.. Sakit.. Sedih deh dengarnya. Padahal biasanya, Lulu itu paling nyebelin dan sok pintar kalau di kelas. Apalagi kalau pelajaran Matematika. Jongdae yang benci matematika cuma bisa merongos aja. di bangkunya.

"Kata ibu Jongin, Lulu sakit ya? Sakit apa?" tanya Jongdae, dia duduk di samping kasur queen size milik Lulu.

Lulu yang sedang duduk bersandar di headbed, mengunyah jeruknya pelan-pelan. "Demam.. Kepala Lulu sakit banget dari kemarin" kata Lulu, berbohong.

"Oh.. Lulu pasti banyak pikiran" Jongdae menyahut.

Gimana gak banyak pikiran? Kalau mendengar ayahnya yang sudah punya pacar baru itu membuat pikirannya kacau. Yang Luhan mau itu cuma ibu Jongin, bukan malah tante Yura yang bersanding dengan ayahnya.

"Daepoh, Lulu mau jeruk lagi!" Luhan menunjuk jeruk di tangan Jongdae. Dari tadi anak imut itu memang mengupas jeruk untuk Luhan. Padahal biasanya, Jongdae mana sudi disuruh-suruh Luhan. Mungkin saja dia gak sadar, atau mungkin dia kasihan sama Luhan, karena bocah tampan itu lagi sakit.

"Oh.. Ini" ujarnya, menyorongkan jeruk dengan eyesmile-nya..

"terimakasih" ucap Luhan.

Bocah rusa itu mengunyah jeruknya pelan-pelan. Sayup-sayup dia bisa mendengar obrolan ibu, mami Soo, dan nenek Oh di bawah.

"Lulu" Daepoh memulai untuk bicara.

"Apa?"

"Soal rencana Lulu waktu itu, gimana? Apa masih dilanjutkan?"

Tiba-tiba saja Lulu jadi galau. Apalagi kalau ingat tante Yura, yang ternyata adalah pacar baru ayahnya. Bahkan Lulu gak paham kenapa ayahnya memilih untuk pergi kencan dengan yeoja lain, daripada meminta ibu untuk kembali padanya.

"Kali ini bukan cuma paman Minho saja.." Luhan berkata pelan.

Jongdae kecil membulatkan kedua matanya. Ekpresi kaget itu benar-benar sangat menggemaskan sekali. "Benarkah?"

Lulu mengangguk pelan. "Ayah punya pacar baru namanya tante Yura"

"Tante rambut palsu itu?" Jongdae menatap teman sejawatnya dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

Tante rambut palsu? Eh.. Kok? Hahaha.. Itu karena Yura punya rambut panjang berwarna pastel, seperti rambut palsu barbie memang. Dasar anak-anak!

"Mukanya juga palsu" Luhan ikut menimpali.

Jongdae menggeleng pelan. "Tapi tante rambut palsu itu cantik! Seperti barbie"

Cih.. Luhan berdecih pelan. Jongdae ini apa-apaan sih?

"Daepoh kok memuji tante Yura sih? Daepoh suka tante Yura ya?"

Bocah manis itu menggeleng pelan. "Eh.. Enggak kok.. Dae kan cuma bilang kalau tante Yura itu cantik kayak barbie"

Tapi Luhan tidak percaya! Anak itu malah menyembunyikan tubuhnya di dalam selimut transformer-nya, mengacuhkan sahabat mungilnya itu.

"Lulu.. Lulu jangan marah! Dae kan gak bermaksud buat Lulu marah" Daepoh merengek, seraya mengguncang tubuh dibalik selimut itu.

"Siapa yang marah?" kata Lulu, dia membuka selimutnya dan menatap Jongdae. "Aku kan cuma mau membuat rencana baru lagi"

Jongdae dengan muka setengah menangis itu terkekeh pelan. Heheh.. Lulu gak marah ternyata.

"Tapi.. Tapi kenapa Lulu diemin Dae? Itu kan artinya Lulu marah" Kata Jongdae, seraya memainkan jari-jari mungilnya.

Luhan menarik napas pelan. "Kalau Lulu liat muka Daepoh, Lulu gak bisa fokus. Makanya Lulu tutupan pake selimut supaya bisa lebih fokus"

"Jadi Lulu gak marah?"

Luhan menggeleng. "Enggak"

"Yaudah.. Nanti Dae bantuin buat rencana baru setelah Lulu sembuh" Jongdae berkata, berbisik.

"Bener?" tanya Luhan.

"Beneran" sahut Jongdae, menganggukan kepala. .

Well mereka sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiran sosok lain yang bersembunyi di depan pintu kamar Lulu Dengan wajah keponya. Siapa orangnya? Coba tebak..

 _Padahal Lu.. Kalau kamu mau tahu.. Dengan kamu sakit begini, itu adalah sebuah The Big Planning yang telah menggagalkan kencan ayahmu tadi malam, dan juga.. Ibu dan ayahmu bisa tidur seranjang lagi meskipun dengan alasan: Menemani putra mereka yang sedang sakit tidur di kamarnya.. Tapi kalau kamu tidak sakit, ayah tetap akan kencan dengan Tante Yura. Dan ibu? Ibu pasti akan menerima ajakan Paman Minho untuk hang out ke taman kota di malam hari. Itu kan sama saja kencan ya? Hehehe.._

.

.

"Hey"

Ayah menoleh, mendapati ibu yang baru saja tiba dengan senyum hangatnya. Buru-buru ayah mematikan rokoknya dan meletakan putungnya di atas asbak.

"A.. Jongin" ayah menyebut nama ibu, membalas senyum ibu dengan senyuman juga.

Ibu melangkah lebih dekat, dan memutuskan untuk berdiri di samping ayah.

"Jangan terlalu dekat! Nanti kamu bisa jatuh" Ayah menasihati.

Ibu terkekeh pelan. Lagipula jatuh juga ke bawah. Kalau jatuhnya ke atas itu yang lebih berbahaya! Hehehe.. Ocehan klasik!

"Kamu ngapain di sini? Sudah malam tahu" tukas ibu. Seraya mengeratkan kardigan berwarna baby blue yang membalut tubuhnya.

"Hmm.. Cari angin" ayah menyahut. Ayah sudah mematikan rokoknya beberapa saat ibu datang dan bergabung di balkon bersamanya.

"Angin kok dicari" Ibu berkomentar. "Kamu ini aneh"

"Terus aku harus mencari apa?" tanya ayah.

Ibu mengangkat bahu, acuh. Lalu menghela napas pelan saat melihat ada dua putung rokok di dalam asbak di atas meja. Satu sudah agak mengecil, satunya lagi masih sedikit mengepulkan asap.

"Sejak kapan kamu merokok?" tanya ibu.

Ayah melirik arah pandang ibu. Kim Jongin tidak suka perokok, karena dia Memang anti banget sama yang namanya rokok. Dan sejauh yang ibu tahu, ayah bukanlah perokok Aktiv sejak usia muda.

Pria 31 tahun itu berusaha untuk mengingat, kapan terakhir kali dia merokok. Sudah lumayan lama, jadi ayah pikir, wajar saja kalau lupa.

"Mungkin sejak Luhan masuk SD" jawab ayah. 'Atau mungkin sejak kita berpisah'

Ibu terdiam, perlu beberapa saat untuk menyahut. "Kamu tahu kan? Kalau aku selalu benci dengan yang namanya Rokok"

Tentu saja tahu, pikir ayah. Ibu benci rokok Karena kakak sepupu ibu, paman Junsoo meninggal Dunia akibat rokok.

"Aku selalu melarang Luhan dekat-dekat dengan seorang perokok" ibu berkata. "Tapi mustahil kan jika aku melarang Luhan untuk dekat sama ayah kandungnya sendiri"

Ayah mengucap maaf beberapa kali. Dan berjanji akan berhenti merokok mulai besok. Dulu ayah tidak akan pernah memikirkan bagaimana hidupnya nanti tanpa Luhan, putranya. Tapi sejak 3 atau 4 minggu yang lalu, ayah merasa: Jika ia membutuhkan putranya untuk ia kasihi sebagaimana seorang ayah semestinya.

"Jongin"

"Ya?"

Ayah berdehem pelan. "Apa Luhan sudah tidur?"

Sudah dua malam ini ibu berada di mansion Oh. Bahkan ibu musti izin pada paman Minho karena harus merawat Luhan yang sedang sakit. Kata paman Minho, dia akan datang untuk menjenguk. Mungkin besok, atau besoknya lagi? Entahlah..

"Tadi lagi ditemani Chanyeol dan Kris" jawab ibu. Ibu tahu, bukan itu yang ingin ayah katakan. Tapi ibu tidak akan memaksa ayah mengatakannya kalau ayah belum siap.

"Kris?"

"Pacarnya Chanyeol.. Makanya kamu turun-kenalan. Kelak kan dia jadi adik iparmu juga"

Ayah menganggukan kepala. Kris Wu, si cowok blasteran Chinese-Canadian itu adalah pacar adiknya. Punya tinggi yang melebihi tinggi rata-rata cowok-cowok asia. Punya aksen Korea yang aneh, dan punya alis tebal macam tokoh utama Angry bird. Wajahnya saja mesum, tapi ini Chanyeol. Adiknya yang polos-polos oon itu sangat memuja wajah tampan Kris dan hidung mancungnya.

"Oh, Jongin"

"Ya?"

Pria kelahiran 12 April itu berpikir sebelun akhirnya ia bicara. "Sorry"

"Untuk?"

Ayah berdehem pelan. Mencoba mengeluarkan sesuatu yang mengganjal di pikirannya. "Sudah menuduhmu macam-macam soal hubunganmu dan Minho"

"Oh.. Itu.. Hmm, sebenarnya aku udah melupakan hal itu kok, Hun" sahut ibu. "Aku pikir, sudah seharusnya aku membuka diri lagi. Kamu saja sudah punya, mungkin secepatnya aku akan menyusul juga"

Menyusul ibu bilang? Apa ibu bakalan cari pacar baru gitu? Lalu, bagaimana dengan kondisi pernikahan mereka yang semakin runyam ini? Bahkan mereka belum pernah memutuskan untuk bercerai walau kenyataannya mereka sudah pisah ranjang.

"Aku dan Yura itu hanya teman kencan" ujar Ayah.

Ibu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ibu hanya merasa sedikit lega mendengarnya. Apa? LEGA? eh tidak.. Tidak! Bukan begitu maksudnya.

"Tapi kelak kalian pasti menikah.. Wah, jangan lupa undang aku yah" Ibu berkata. Berusaha menutupi kegundahan hatinya.

Tanpa terduga ayah tersenyum tipis. Memegang bahu sempit ibu sambil menatap tepat ke dalam mata ibu. Ayah sudah seperti pangeran tampan, dan ibu yang malu-malu sangat manis dan menggemaskan. Serius? Ibu ini namja yang sudah memasuki usia kepala tiga?

"Jongin" sebut ayah. Nadanya terdengar serius. "Kelak jika kamu menikah nanti, laki-laki yang menjadi suamimu adalah orang yang paling beruntung"

"Sehun, kamu terlalu memuji" Ibu berkata, merendah.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku gak mungkin seperti itu" kata ibu, malu-malu.

 _Kamu tidak akan menyadarinya, Kim Jongin. Tetapi, bagiku.. Orang yang pernah merasakan bahagia saat mendapatkan dirimu.. Setiap saat aku merasa, Keberuntungan selalu bersamaku.._

Ayah ingin menyahut. Tapi rengekan manja Lulu mengintrupsi ucapan yang hendak ayah katakan pada ibu. Karena untuk sekarang, ibu lebih memilih menemui Luhan dan menimang tubuh itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Tadi Lulu sudah bisa main sama Paman Yeol" Kata ibu, sedikit kesal dengan tingkah manja Lulu.

Demamnya naik lagi. Sebenarnya tidak parah, tapi manjanya itu lho. Lulu kolokan kalau lagi sakit ternyata.

Lulu memasang tampang masam. Dia merengek ingin bobo sama ibu dan ayah lagi. Tapi sepertinya ibu menolak, Karena nyatanya ayah cuma membantu ibu saja merawat Lulu. Kalau urusan bobo, ayah bobo di kamar lain.

"Tapi Sekarang Lulu sakit, bu" celotehnya.

Ayah menarik napas pelan. Daripada mereka berdebat, ayah saja yang mengalah. Makanya ayah naik ke kasur, dan membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Lulu.

"Ibu juga!" pinta Lulu, sedikit merengek.

Giliran ibu yang menarik napas kesal. Aneh-aneh saja mintanya nih anak.

"Lulu mau dipeluk!"

"Dasar kolokan" ibu menyahut. Tapi biar begitu, Lulu tetap dapat Pelukan dari ayah dan ibu.

Ayah tertawa mendengarnya. Ia kecup kening putranya dua kali. "Cepat sembuh, jagoan!"

.

.

.


	7. Dating?

Dating?

.

.

"Gak mau" Lulu pura-pura ngambek.

Ibu menarik napas, mencoba untuk tidak memarahi putra tampannya ini.

"Kenapa Lulu tidak mau?" tanya ibu. sesekali ibu melirik jam di layar ponselnya.

"Karena Lulu mau pergi sama ibu dan ayah" bocah itu menyahut.

Tadi Lulu kan bobo siang di ruangan ibu. tiba-tiba paman Minho datang. Lalu mengajak ibu mengobrol,dan berujung meminta ibu untuk hadir bersamanya di acara makan malam romantis di sebuah kapal pesiar. Ini tidak bisa dibiiarkan! Lulu harus mencari cara, supaya ibu tidak bisa datang.

"Lulu kan bisa pergi dengan paman Chanyeol dan paman Kris" Ibu berusaha meyakinkan Lulu. Ini anak makin besar, makin susah banget di aturnya.

"Lulu mau sama ayah dan ibu" rengek Lulu, seraya menghentakan kedua kakinya.

Gemesin sih...ibu saja menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit pipi Lulu yang agak chubby itu. Setelah sakit beberapa hari yang lalu Lulu memang jadi manja. Ibu agak sedikit heran sih, tapi ya senang juga. Karena Lulu kan biasanya gak pernah merengek karena menurut Lulu cuma anak kecil aja yang begitu.

"Lulu kok ngerengek begitu sih? gak malu kalo Min-seok Hyung Liat?" Tanya ibu, menggoda Lulu.

"Biarin"

"Kalo diliat Daepoh?"

Tiba-tiba saja muka Lulu merona. Ibu terkekeh pelan. Ini anak naksir, Min-seok apa Jongdae sih? eh Tapi biarin aja lah. Kakak atau adiknya kan sama-sama imut.

"Pokoknya Lulu mau sama ibu dan ayah" Lulu memukuli perut ibunya, pelan.

ibu mengaduh. memeluk anak itu dan akhirnya mengalah. Huft, Ibu musti meminta maaf pada paman Minho nih. Karena nanti malam, ibu tidak bisa kencan perdana dengan paman ganteng itu.

Tanpa ibu ketahui, Lulu terkekeh kecil. mencontek Jongdae yang sedang ngambek, ternyata berhasil juga^°^

.

.

.

"Toko buku?"

Ayah menghela napas pelan. Ya Tuhan, apa lagi sih ini? Tahu-tahu saja Lulu minta ditemani ke Toko Buku sama ortunya. Sementara ayah memang tidak sibuk.

tapi ini kan ada tante Yura yang lagi main di kantornya. Dan ayah gak bisa main tinggalin tante Yura begitu aja kalau gak mau yeoja itu ngomel-ngomel.

'Ini maunya Lulu. aku juga sebenarnya gak mau,Hun. Karena nanti malam aku ada acara'

"Acara apa?"

'Ya, acara... Kamu bisa atau tidak nih?'

Ayah melirik tante Yura. lalu menarik napas lagi. "Ok..Kalian ada dimana sekarang?"

"Oke, aku ke sana" kata ayah, seraya memasukan ponselnya kembali ke dalam kantung saku celananya.

"Siapa sih, oppa?" Tante Yura dengan wajah sok dimanis-manisin.

"Jongin" ayah menyahut, mencoba untuk terlihat sedikit lebih santai.

Raut wajah tante Yura berubah jutek. "Ada apa lagi dengannya?"

"Luhan minta ditemani ke toko buku" ujar ayah.

Tante Yura berdecak pelan. "Anakmu itu manja banget kayaknya"

"Mau gimana lagi? Luhan gak pernah meminta macam-macam padaku maupun pada ibunya" kata ayah. "Kalau soal manja, aku rasa itu wajar. Luhan masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti kondisi kita berdua"

"Jadi kamu mau mengalah gitu aja? sementara Jongin? Hey, kamu bukan satu-satunya pihak yang harus bertanggung jawab di sini!"

"Yura" ayah menyentuh kedua bahu kurus tante Yura. "Just try to understand!"

dengan sangat ayah memohon. Tante Yura menoleh ke arah lain. entahlah, mungkin dia cuma gak mau pandangannya bersiborok dengan pasangan ayah yang sendu itu.

"Kamu masih ada feeling sama mantan kamu itu kan?" Tanya tante Yura.

"Kamu itu apa-apaan sih?"

"Kamu yang apa-apaan!" seru tante Yura, emosi. Didorongnya dada bidang ayah dengan emosi. "Seharusnya kalau kamu memutuskan untuk punya seorang teman kencan. Gak begini sikap kamu ke aku"

Tante Yura merasa gak dihargai di sini. itu wajar saja. Wanita mana sih yang bisa terima sebuah hubungan tanpa status?

"Sejak awal aku ngertiin kamu seorang single parent" kata tante Yura. "Tapi melihat sikapmu itu kamu masih belum bisa ngelepas Jongin"

"Jongin is my wife" ayah berkata.

"Its back then" Tante Yura berkata sarkatis. "You got it? ?"

"Kita tadi bicara soal Luhan, bukan ibunya kan?" Ayah mencoba untuk mengalah. meski terlihat plin-plan, Ayah hanya tidak mau membuat teman kencannya itu terluka. "I'll call you later" kata ayah, janji.

Tante Yura mengangkat satu alisnya. seolah tidak percaya. "Whatever"

ayah tersenyum tipis. "Aku pergi dulu, ya" pamitnya..

.

.

.

.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu" ucap Ayah.

ayah baru saja tiba setelah 1 jam setengah ibu menelpon. Sementara Lulu? Bocah itu lebih memilih untuk menyedot bubble tea kesukaannya. dia sudah nambah 3 gelas by the way.

"Tidak apa-apa" sahut, ibu. memaklumi.

"Hey, jagoan" ayah menyapa Lulu.

bocah tampan itu memeluk pinggang sang ayah. Bertingkah manja dan membuat sang ayah menggendong tubuh mungilnya. siapa sangka? jika satu bulan yang lalu, Lulu yang awalnya bertingkah jutek di depan ayahnya sekarang malah begitu manja seperti balita.

"Ayah lama" kata Lulu.

Ayah terkekeh setelah mengecup pipi Lulu. "Apa ibumu cerewet?" tanya ayah.

ayah jadi ingat masa lalu waktu masih sama ibu. Ibu itu, orang yang paling cerewet kalau di suruh menunggu. atau apapun yang menurut ibu akan berakibat negatif ke depannya nanti.

"Enggak kok" Lulu menggeleng pelan. "Tapi ibu marahin Lulu gara-gara minum bubble tea tiga gelas"

"Lho kenapa?"

"Kata ibu nanti Lulu demam lagi" kata Lulu. "Itu kan artinya Ibu gak suka kalau Lulu sakit"*pouting

"Hmm..pintar sekali ngadunya" canda ibu,seraya mencubit pipi lulu . "Ibu gak suka Lulu sakit, karena kalau sakit itu Lulu cengeng"

"Lulu gak cengeng kok" Lulu memasang wajah ngambek.

"Ok..ok.. apa kalian sudah makan? Ayah lapar nih"

"Kamu belum makan, Hun?"

"Belum sempat" kata ayah. "Tadinya aku dan Yura mau makan siang di luar, tapi gak jadi"

Pasti gagal gara-gara Lulu rewel minta ditemani jalan-jalan siang ini. Aduh, ibu jadi gak enak hati kan. Padahal kalau ibu lagi sibuk, ayah pasti membantu Ibu mengurus Lulu. Tapi giliran ayah yang mau kencan sama Tante Yura malah gak bisa. sudah dua kali begini, dan ibu merasa benar-benar ngerepotin ayah.

"Sorry" Ucap ibu.

Ibu jadi memasang wajah sedih yang buat ayah jadi gak tega. ini sama sekali bukan kesalahan ibu atau pun Luhan. Ayah pikir, sebagai seorang ayah ya musti menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik. Kalau ngomongin resiko, udah pasti ada kan?

"Gak usah khawatir! Aku kan bisa makan siang bareng kalian" ayah mengusap bahu ibu pelan.

"Kapan-kapan aku harus menemui Yura dan meminta maaf padanya" ibu berkata.

"Minta maaf untuk apa? "

"Aku harus minta maaf. gara-gara aku, kalian gak bisa pergi kencan"

Ayah yang mendengarnya tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Gak bisa kencan dengan Yura ya gak apa. seenggaknya aku bisa kencan dengan keluarga kecil aku, kan?"

hayoo.. ayah sadar gak sih yang ayah bilang itu apa?

Ibu mesem -mesem mendengarnya.

"Cuit.. cuit" Lulu bersuara, jahil. "Ibu dan ayah romantis banget ya"

Ibu mencubit pipi Lulu gemas. Salting sih. tapi, ah.. ya sudahlah.. yang, penting kan Lulu bisa jalan-jalan sama ortunya.

.

.

Sebentar lagi makan malam. Jongdae kecil sudah menyelesaikan PR-nya siang tadi. Sekarang dia lagi bosan di kamarnya tanpa tahu ingin melakukan apa.

Minnie hyungnya sedang belajar untuk persiapan kelulusan nanti. Dan itu artinya, bocah kelas 6 SD itu sedang tidak mau diganggu oleh sang adik.

Jongdae akan menghela napas saat ia merasa benar-benar bosan. "Huft" bibir kecilnya mengerucut lucu. Kalau ada mommy, pasti dia langsung dikecupin habis-habisan nih. Tapi untungnya mommy lagi masak, dan papinya yang tampan itu sedang menggoda mommy di bawah. ah, papi memang orang yang gak ada habisnya kalau urusan ngegombal.

tring...

ponselnya berbunyi. Jongdae buru-buru meraih ponselnya di atas meja belajar dan tersenyum membaca nama **Lulu:*** di ponselnya. Lulu? Pakai emot kiss? hmm.. Jangan salah sangka dulu! Lulu sendiri yang menamakan kontaknya di hp Jongdae seperti itu. Entah apa maksudnya.

From : Lulu:*

Sent a picture

*Ibu dan ayah, malam ini hehehehe*

Sontak saja Bocah yang akrab disapa Daepoh itu terlonjak melihatnya. Dia juga ikut senang melihat perkembangan ortu partner in crime nya terlihat kembali bersama meskipun katanya masing-masing sudah memiliki kandidat pasangan dalam hidup mereka.

"Daeie, kamu sedang apa?" mami Soo berdiri di depan pintu dengan tatapan heran.

"Eh.. engg.. enggak kok, mih" sahutnya, menyengir lucu.

Mami Soo menarik napas pelan. Sudah beberapa minggu ini anaknya sering bertingkah aneh. Apalagi kalau bersama teman sejawatnya itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Oh Luhan? Anaknya Kim Jongin dan tuan Oh Sehun yang terhormat itu. Seolah ada sesuatu yang ganjil, dan mami Soo sangat curiga kali ini.

"Daepoh gak pacaran kan?" mami Sok menatap putra mungilnya itu dengan tatapan curiga.

Wajar saja lho! Minseok hyung yang baru kelas 6 Sd sudah mengenal pacaran. Dan itu sempat membuat mami kecewa sekaligus khawatir mengingat, Minseok yang sebentar lagi akan menghadapi ujian kelulusan Sekolah Dasar. Ah, mami Soo itu tipe ibu yang Children Complex rupanya.

"Enggak kok, mami" menggeleng polos, hingga membuat sang ibu gemas melihatnya.

Jongdae gak pacaran! Jongdae baru suka-sukaan aja sama Yixing hyung. Senior tingkat satunya di sekolah. Anak dari Changsa yang bapaknya seorang profesor ilmu matematika sementara ibunya seorang dokter anak. Yixing hyung itu anak yang pintar, cuma saja sifatnya yang pelupa membuatnya terlihat begitu polos di usia nya yang ke-10.

"Sayang" Papi tiba-tiba saja datang dengan kaos oblong dan celana training membalut tubuhnya. "Ayo makan! Aku udah lapar nih"

Jongdae buru-buru lari ke arah papi Myeon, mencari perlindungan dari pertanyaan macam-macam dari mami Soo.

"Papi" merengek manja.

Papi Myeon terkekeh kecil. Di gendongan sang papi, Jongdae menceritakan hari-harinya di sekolah-mengabaikan maminya di belakang sana.

"Dasar anak-anak" gumam mami Soo.

.

.

"Ah, akhirnya sampai juga" ujar ibu. Mata sendunya menunjukan jika ibu benar-benar mengantuk dan butuh kasur sekarang.

Ayah tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Rasa khawatir mengenai tante Yura, entah mengapa lenyap saat melihat ke arah ibu dan Lulu.

"Yah.. Aku tahu kamu pasti capek banget" Sahut ayah. Seraya membantu ibu melepas sabuk pengaman.

"Sehun, aku bisa sendiri" Ibu terlihat salah tingkah.

sementara Lulu masih bobo di bangku penumpang belakang. wajah polosnya terlihat damai dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka.

"Lulu nyenyak banget, gak tega aku banguninnya" kata ibu.

ayah ikut menoleh ke belakang. tetapi segera turun dari mobil, hendak menggendong Lulu. Sebagai seorang ayah yang bertanggung jawab Ayah Hunnie musti membantu ibu membawa Lulu ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai 12 apartemen itu.

...

Kamar Lulu itu khas kamar anak laki-laki seusianya yang suka sekali figur Transformer. Cat dinding berwarna biru muda terlihat sangat teduh dan membuat ayah ingin tidur di sana.

"Trims" ucap ibu, dengan senyuman.

Ayah juga mengganti baju Lulu dengan piyama berwarna biru navy dan corak bulan dan bintang. Lulu terlihat begitu damai dalam tidurnya.

"Jangan sungkan!" sahut ayah.

suasana hening beberapa saat. karena mungkin tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mau membuka suara. ibu yang hanyut dalam pikiran-pikirannya, dan ayah yang tidak tahu harus berbicara apa lagi. Maka ayah lebih memilih melihat ke sana kemari, apa saja yang ada di sekeliling kamar putranya.

"Ah... " Ayah menepuk dahinya pelan. "Aku lupa menghubungi Yura.. Astaga"

Ibu juga ikut terkejut. Mungkin karena mereka terlalu asyik hang out di mall, mereka jadi lupa menghubungi pasangan masing-masing yang notabene sudah punya janji untuk keluar.

"Aku juga.. Aku lupa bilang pada Minho hyung kalau aku tak bisa datang malam ini" ujar ibu.

"Kamu dan Minho?"

ibu mengangguk pelan. "Kita ada kencan malam ini.. Aku jadi gak enak hati nih"

"Mau gimana lagi" gumam ayah. Dalam hati menyesali apa yang telah terjadi. Bukan karena dia lupa menghubungi tante Yura. Tapi karena ibu menerima ajakan kencan paman Minho malam ini. Untung saja gagal, coba kalau tidak?

"Ya sudah.. Ini sudah malam, sebaiknya kamu tidur" Ayah mengulum senyum tampan andalannya.

"Terus kamu mau pulang?"

"Iya.. iyalah"

Ibu menatap ayah kesal. "Kamu ini nekad banget! Ini udah malam tahu"

Siapa bilang masih siang, bu? Ayah harus pulang lah. Kan rumah ayah bukan di sini. Memangnya ayah mau tidur dimana kalau nginap di sini?

"Ibu nanti khawatir kalau aku gak pulang" ujar ayah.

"Kamu mandi! Biar aku yang nanti kasih tau ibu" tukas ibu, seraya menekan nomor rumah keluarga Oh.

...

*Meanwhile*

"Eunghh"

Chanyeol melenguh saat Kris mulai mengobrak-abrik mulutnya dengan lidahnya. Mengabsen apa saja, tanpa khawatir ada yang memergoki mereka berdua.

Kring... kring... kring...

Dering telepon menginterupsi kegiatan popo ganas mereka berdua. Chanyeol yang masih memiliki akal sehat pun memukul dada bidang Kris, berharap cowok 19 tahun itu mau melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Kris memilih untuk mengalah. Daripada nyonya Oh turun dan melihat betapa mesinnya dia. Bisa-bisa dicoretlah dia dari list mantu idaman Nyonya Oh.

"Nanti lagi, hyung" kata Chanyeol, seraya mengusap lembut rahang tegas Kris.

Kris tersenyum tipis. Ia raih tangan Chanyeol dan mengecupinya dengan gemas.

"Hallo"

'Hallo, Ini siapa?'

"Ini Chanyeol"

'Oh.. Yeol, ini aku Jongin hyung.. Ibu ada?'

"Ibu sudah tidur,hyung. Ada apa ya?"

'Ini.. Sehun hyung ada di sini. Dia mau menginap. Tolong kasih tahu ibu, ya"

"Ok.."

'Trims.. Bye Chanyeol'

tuttt... tuttt..

ABG 18 tahun itu mengangkat bahunya. nanti saja lah dia kasih tahu ibu soal Hyungnya.

"Siapa?" Kris bertanya, seraya mengujung tubuh Chanyeol di atas sofa.

"Jongin hyung.. Dia kasih kabar kalau Sehun hyung mau menginap di apartemennya"

Kris mencubit pipi berisi Chanyeol. "Bagus dong.. Semoga saja mereka cepat rujuk"

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Amien,deh" sahutnya.

"Mau diteruskan?" tanya Kris.

Yang tadi itu tanggung sekali ya, Kris? Hehehehe.. Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang!

.

.

Ayah menatap ibu dengan tatapan penuh tanya dengan handuk yang menutupi bagian bawahnya. Menunjukan tubuh proporsional ayah yang sering ibu lihat saat mereka masih bersama.

Ayah sangat sexy, dan ibu tidak akan pernah bisa berdusta.

"Aku.. Aku menyimpannya karena aku sempat berpikir suatu hari kamu main ke sini" kata ibu, salah tingkah.

Ayah tidak mengerti. di tangannya ada satu stel piyama tidur milik ayah yang pernah ayah gunakan saat masih jadi pengantin baru. Ayah bahkan sempat berpikir jika piyama itu hilang karena memang sudah nyaris 10 tahun yang lalu.

"Aku pikir-"

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam! " ibu berseru, wajahnya sudah memerah sekarang. "Aku menyimpannya karena aku ingin"

satu bukti nyata yang berhasil menohok hati ayah. Dimana seorang istri yang sudah berpisah dari suaminya. butuh waktu yang lama untuk bisa melupakan. Tetapi bagi seorang suami, saat tak ada lagi sosok istri di sampingnya. Mereka akan berpikir mereka adalah seorang lajang yang butuh pendamping. Apa memang kebanyakan istri lebih setia dari suaminya atau memang ibu orang yang setia menunggu ayah untuk berubah?

Mereka berpisah karena ayah yang terlalu egois dan genit dengan beberapa pegawai wanitanya. Kemudian ibu yang terlalu posesif dan keras kepala karena bagi ibu, suaminya adalah miliknya dan ttidak boleh ada orang ketiga keempat atau pun cinta yang lainnya. Ibu tidak pernah menuntut lebih, kecuali kesetiaan dan cinta dari seorang Oh Sehun.

"Jongin" Ayah sebut nama ibu dengan lembut. "Boleh aku menyimpan bajumu juga?"

"Untuk apa?" tanya ibu, malu-malu miaww..

"Aku ingin menyimpannya juga.. Kalau kamu tanya alasannya apa, alasanku sama denganmu" ayah berkata.

Alasan ibu sangat sederhana.. Saat dimana ibu merasa rindu dengan ayah. Ibu akan memeluk baju ayah seolah-olah ayah lah yang ibu peluk. Ayah mengerti hal itu, tetapi mereka berdua terlalu gengsi untuk sekedar bilang 'miss you'.

"Cepat pakai baju mu! "seru ibu. "Kalau sakit siapa yang mau mengurus"

Ayah terkekeh pelan. Ia cubiti pipi gembil ibu dengan bibir yang di monyong-monyongin. Lucu sih, tapi ibu itu tipe yang Tsundere kalau sudah sama ayah.

"Kalau aku sakit kan ada kamu~"*cubit-cubit

"Sehun, sakit!"

.

.

.

End For This Chapter


	8. Daddy Is Sorry (Bab 2)

Daddy Is Sorry (Bab 2)

.

.

Choi Minho tersenyum saat mendengar ucapan maaf dari bibir sang pujaan hati. Dengan lembut dia berkata, "Tidak masalah, Jongin. Luhan perlu dirimu karena kamu itu ibunya"

Jongin sedikit risih manakala Minho meletakan tangan kanannya di bahunya. Namun ia tidak bisa menolak, tidak enak hati alasannya.

"Aku benar-benar menyesal, hyung" ucap Jongin.

Semalam Minho memang datang ke apartemen Jongin. berniat menjemput ibu satu orang anak itu. Akan tetapi apartemen Jongin tampak kosong dan tak seorang pun menyahut.

"Jangan begitu! Mungkin lain kali kita bisa kencan. Apa kamu punya destinasi kencan yang menarik?"

Memasang gaya berpikir yang lucu. mirip sekali Luhan, Putra kecilnya yang sudah beranjak usia 9 tahun. Minho tidak tahu apa yang ia sukai dari Jongin. Mungkin saja senyumannya? entahlah...Alasan itu terlalu klasik.

Ada banyak destinasi kencan yang sempat terbayang dalam benaknya. Beberapa mengingatkan dirinya akan masa lalu saat dirinya dan Oh Sehun masih sangat muda. Kencan.. kencan.. kencan.. cukup romantis dan terkesan norak untuk ukuran pasangan ABG penuh sensasi seperti mereka.

"Taman kota" Jongin bergumam, asal. Dirinya mengenang kembali beberapa tahun yang lalu. Saat Oh Sehun mengajaknya berkencan ke Taman kota. Naik bianglala di malam hari dan terakhir, mereka memasang gembok Cinta di namsan tower.

"Apa kau ingin kita berkencan ke Taman Kota?" tanya Minho. takut salah dengar rupanya.

"Eh? Apa? " Jongin buru-buru tersadar. Dia tadi bilang apa sih?

"Kencan di Taman kota" Minho berkata, berusaha untuk menjelaskan. "Itu dekat, aku akan menjemputmu malam sabtu nanti"

Kencan?

Taman Kota?

Kenapa jadi begini sih:(

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah, Jongdae sengaja tidak mau di jemput oleh ortunya. Dan memilih untuk pulang bareng Luhan naik mobil bersama pak Han. Supir pribadi keluarga Oh yang sudah dipercaya sekali oleh keluarga konglomerat itu.

Anak itu punya alasan yang klasik. Kerja kelompok katanya. Padahal mah enggak! Mereka cuma mau membuat rencana hebat apa lagi untuk bisa membuat ayah dan ibunya Lulu kembali bersatu.

"Kalo begitu Lulu harus sering merengek!" Jongdae memberi saran.

Luhan hanya memperhatikan jari-jari mungil Jongdae yang telaten menggunting foto-foto ortunya Luhan untuk ditempel di sebuah buku.

"Tapi aku kan bukan bayi lagi" Celoteh Luhan.

"Memangnya yang merengek itu hanya bayi? Kita kan masih kecil, jadi gapapa kalo merengek"

Benar juga, pikir Lulu. Eh.. Tapi, Lulu kan pernah janji untuk tidak jadi anak yang cengeng sama Alm. paman Junsoo. Itu lho, sepupu ibu yang meninggal akibat jadi pecandu rokok berat.

"Tapi kan malu kalo merengek terus" kata Luhan. anak itu akan berkata lagi, kalau saja paman Chanyeol dan Pacar jangkungnya itu tidak datang untuk menginterupsi.

"Merengek itu bukan berarti bayi, Lho" ujar paman Chanyeol.

Lulu menoleh, menatap pamannya heran. kok paman bisa berlagak dewasa gitu, ya?

Kris hyung terkekeh seraya mengacak sayang rambut pacarnya. "Tidak apa.. Chanyeol hyung juga suka merengek kalau meminta sesuatu"

Adiknya ayah itu meringis kesal. apa-apaan sih? Masak aib pacarnya sendiri malah dibongkar. di depan anak kecil lagi. Ya Tuhan...

"Daepoh kenapa melihat hyung seperti itu?" tanya Chanyeol, secara tidak sengaja ia memergoki teman keponakannya itu terus menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Jongdae kecil menggeleng lucu. Dia salting sudah kepergok ngeliatin orang dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Padahal dia heran... Kok Chanyeol hyung masih merengek sih? Kan Chanyeol hyung sudah besar.

"Kris hyung" Luhan sebut nama itu, ingin bertanya.

Kris hyung ber-hm pelan. Ia duduk di samping Chanyeol seraya memangku tubuh mungil Jongdae. Kok bisa sih? Ya wajar saja.. Kris itu anak tunggal, dari dulu dia pengen banget punya adik kayak Jong-dae. Kecil, imut, bawel,manja, duh.. jadi gemas..

"Apa itu artinya Lulu boleh menangis kalau keinginan Lulu tidak dipenuhi?"

cowok itu berpikir, kemudian berkata. "Ya.. karena Lulu masih kecil. kalau Lulu mau ini, bilang pada ibu atau ayah. Atau juga, kalau Lulu mau nangis, ya nangis saja. Tidak ada yang melarang kok"

Paman Chanyeol merangkum wajah manis keponakannya itu. Wajah Lulu adalah perpaduan sempurna antara Sehun hyung dan Jongin hyung. Meskipun tidak bisa dipungkiri jika Sehun hyung lebih mendominasi dibandingkan Jongin hyung yang notabene ibunya. hanya saja Lulu punya ekpresi yang sedikit lebih ramah dibandingkan Sehun hyung saat ayah satu orang anak itu masih kecil.

"Terkadang menjadi dewasa itu perlu" Paman Chanyeol berkata. "Tapi jika dibutuhkan untuk menangis, ya menangis saja"

Luhan mengangguk paham. Tatapannya pun beralih ke arah Jongdae dan Kris hyung yang sedang bercanda. Seketika wajahnya menjadi masam manakala Jongdae kecil memuji Kris cowok tinggi yang tampan seraya merangkum manja wajah tampan plus manly itu.

"Daepoh ganjen" Celetuk Luhan, bersedekap dada.

Jongdae kecil berhenti tertawa. Menatap tepat ke arah sahabat sejawatnya itu. "Dae gak ganjen kok" *pouting.

"Terus apa? Kok Daepoh cubit-cubit pipi Kris hyung?"

"Itu karena Kris hyung tampan" Kata Jongdae, matanya menyipit imut.

Lulu jadi bad mood. Dia saja tidak pernah dipuji begitu. Padahalkan dia juga tampan, masak Jongdae tidak bisa melihat aura ketampanannya sih?

"Males ah.. Lulu kesal sama Daepoh" Bocah 9 tahun itu beranjak dari duduknya. menaiki anak tangga-menuju kamarnya yang terletak di lantai 2.

.

.

*Rumah Nenek Kim*

"Yang penting kamu tidak memberikan harapan palsu untuk Minho, sayang"ujar Kim Hyejin, ibunya Jongin yang tinggal di Busan bersama suaminya, Kim Hyuk.

Jongin menarik napas pelan. Dia sengaja mengunjungi ibunya di Busan hari ini. Selain karena dia merindukan ibunya, dia juga membutuhkan nasihat bijak dari sang ibu.

"Menurut ibu, apa yang sudah aku lakukan ini benar?" Jongin menatap ibunya penuh harap. ya, berharap ibunya yang cantik ini mau memberikan nasihat dan saran yang pas buat keadaannya saat ini.

Kim Hyejin menghentikan gerakan melipat bajunya. "Memangnya kamu melakukan apa?"

"Aku tadi udah cerita. ibu pasti tidak dengar" kata Jongin.

Ibunya ini... Bikes deh hehehe.. Tapi Jongin tidak marah. Dia malah memutar mata bosan, dan melipat bajunya asal. woo, ngambek!

yeoja paruh baya itu tertawa kecil melihat tingkah manis putranya. Padahal tadi dia cuma pura-pura saja. eh, Jongin malah baper.

"Ibu dengar kok tadi kamu bicara apa" kata Hyejin. Lalu mengusap lembut bahu putranya, "Tidak salah kalau kamu memang berniat membuka hatimu untuk yang lain"

Jongin sumringah mendengarnya.

"Tapi salah sekali kalau kamu melakukannya hanya untuk balas dendam pada mantan suamimu itu. Atau malah menjadikan Minho sebagai Batu lompatanmu untuk melupakan Sehun" Hyejin berkata lagi..

Deg..

Kata-kata sang ibu membuat Jongin bungkam seribu bahasa.

"Nah,letakan ini di lemari mu! Ibu mau mengangkat jemuran dulu"

Jongin mengangguk pelan. Ia segera mengangkat keranjang pakaian bersih itu dan berniat menatanya di dalam lemari. Ia sempat melihat pantulan wajahnya dari cermin lemari pakaiannya.

sampai saat ini Jongin tidak mengerti. Mengapa ibu masih sering mencuci pakaian-pakaian masa mudanya dan menatanya kembali di lemari. Padahal sudah lama sekali Jongin tidak menempati kamar ini. Apalagi setelah menikah, dan memiliki satu orang anak. Dia bahkan tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali tidur di sini.

Jongin nyaris saja baper ketika menemukan kaos lengan pendek berwarna hitam miliknya dengan tulisan 'The Best Mama' dengan simbol hati di bawahnya. Itu adalah kaos couple alay yang pernah dia beli bersama Sehun saat dirinya hamil 2 Bulan.

Dia bahkan nyaris mengira baju ini hilang entah kemana. Akan tetapi ibu masih menyimpannya dengan baik di dalam lemari pakaiannya. Benar-benar tidak terduga.

"Jongin"

Menoleh saat ibunya memanggil namanya. Yeoja cantik itu tersenyum ketika melihat putranya yang manis itu tertangkap basah memegang baju couple-nya saat masih sangat muda.

"Ibu"

Hyejin berjalan santai dengan keranjang pakaian di tangannya. "Kalian masih sangat muda waktu itu"

Jongin menunduk dalam. Ingatan dimana dirinya dan Sehun 10 tahun yang lalu itu hanya akan membuatnya kembali terluka. Dirinya yang terlalu posesif dan keras kepala, kemudian Oh Sehun yang terlalu egois. Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mau mengalah. Bahkan begitu Luhan hadir diantara mereka tak mampu jua untuk menyatukan keduanya.

"Maaf" ucap Jongin, lirih.

Nyonya Kim Hyejin mengulum senyum. "Kamu tidak harus mengucapkannya pada ibu, nak"

Lantas pada siapa dia harus mengucap maaf? Jangan tanya apa dia menyesal atau tidak atas perpisahan mereka. Karena yang Jongin rasakan adalah hampa. Bahkan dia nekad melamar pekerjaan ke sana ke sini hanya untuk mencari kesibukan agar dapat melupakan Sehun dalam pikirannya. Meski ayahnya yang pengusaha anggur beras ltu masih sangat mampu menafkahi dirinya dan si kecil Luhan. Karena yang Jongin mau adalah melupakan bayang-bayang Sehun dalam hidupnya.

"Kamu hanya harus jujur pada hatimu sendiri. Karena kamu juga pantas untuk bahagia" kata Hyejin, seraya menggenggam erat tangan putranya.

.

.

"Lulu, hiks"

Chanyeol menarik napas pelan. Di depan sana, Jongdae kecil sedang menangis seraya menggedor pintu dengan keras. Berharap Luhan mau membuka pintu kamarnya. Tidak tega juga rasanya melihat bocah manis itu menangis.

"Daepoh" Kris menyentuh bahu mungil itu. menyamai tingginya dengan tinggi Jongdae.

"Hyung" rengeknya.

Digendongnya tubuh Jongdae dan memberinya sedikit usapan. "Jangan nangis, ya? hyung kan di sini" hiburnya.

"Lulu gak marah sama, daepoh" Chanyeol ikut menghibur. "Mau main sama kita? atau mau pulang saja?"

Jongdae mengangguk pelan. lalu menyembunyikan wajah sembabnya di bahu Kris. Dari caranya yang sangat dewasa saat menghibur Jongdae. Bagi Chanyeol, Kris sangat keren sekarang.

Boleh dong ya? Kalau Chanyeol berkhayal mereka ini keluarga kecil. hehehehe...

.

.

Lee Taemin sebenarnya tidak mau terlalu memikirkan orang-orang bodoh yang datang ke club miliknya untuk mabuk. Yang terpenting bagi seorang Taemin adalah, mereka datang, kemudian Taemin mendapatkan banyak uang dari mereka.

Soal mereka yang pulang dalam keadaan mabuk. Taemin sama sekali tidak peduli. Toh itu adalah suatu penyakit yang mereka cari sendiri.

"Tumben sekali" bibirnya berkata pelan. Ia berjalan mendekati seorang pria dewasa yang agak kesusahan membangunkan temannya.

"Apanya yang tumben?" Pria tampan itu menyahut. Agak kesal, Karena pria yang tengah mabuk ini sama sekali tidak bisa dikatakan enteng.

"Boram, kau brengsek.." pria mabuk itu berkata, ngelantur.

Taemin terkekeh mendengarnya. "Biasanya kau yang seperti itu" sahutnya, seraya membantu memapah si pria mabuk.

Oh Sehun memutar mata bosan. "Dia patah hati karena Boram memutuskan hubungan dengannya"

"Dasar cowok bodoh" cibir Taemin.

Sebagai namja lajang yang bahkan belum pernah berpacaran. Taemin sama sekali tidak percaya Cinta. Mengapa? Karena ibu dan ayahnya bercerai atas alasan perselingkuhan yang cukup rumit. Cinta? Dunia Khayalan!

Lee Sungyeol terus meracau tak jelas. Bahkan ia tetap begitu meskipun Sehun dan Taemin merebahkan tubuhnya di kamar VIP untuk beristirahat.

"Sungyeol minum terlalu banyak" Sehun mengeluh. Blazer hitamnya terkena muntahan. Dan mungkin dia harus membuang blazer mahal itu jika tidak mau mendengar ceramahan ibunya saat pulang nanti. Atau mungkin petisi Jongin yang melarang dirinya menemui Putra mereka. kemudian mendapatkan cap sebagai 'Ayah pemabuk yang tidak bertanggung jawab'. Oke, ceramahan ibunya terdengar jauh lebih baik dibandingkan opsi kedua.

"Tumben" Taemin menyahut. ia duduk di samping Sehun. Teman kuliahnya saat di Harvard.

Sehun menggedikan bahu, seolah tidak tahu. Padahal dialah orang yang mendengar curahatan Sungyeol saat cowok itu belum benar-benar mabuk.

"Sudah 12 tahun mereka bersama. Jadi ku pikir itu wajar saja kan" Sehun menyahut, tenang.

"Boram tidak suka menunggu. Sungyeol pun terlalu takut untuk melamarnya" ujar Taemin. "Aku jadi ingat saat pertama kalinya kau dan Jongin memutuskan untuk pisah"

Taemin mulai mengenang. Sehun? heuh, Jangan ditanya! Pria itu terkekeh malu mendengar ucapan sahabatnya itu.

"Kau mabuk dan sempat mengajakku tidur. Kau ingat?"

Nah.. kan.. ngawur deh bapak satu orang ini.

"Sudahlah! Jangan diingat lagi" Sehun menyahut.

"Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi. Kau pasti masih belum bisa move on, ya?" Taemin tertawa centil. "Bahkan saat kau sadar aku mirip Jongin"

"Shut up, Taemin-ah!" seru Sehun. "Bicaramu mulai ngawur"

"Baiklah.. baiklah.. intinya kau masih Cinta Jongin, kan? "

Nah.. apapula ini? Sehun menatap Taemin tepat di mata. Sok serius dan berkata, "Aku Cinta kau, Tae" lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

untung saja Taemin tidak gampang baper. "Dasar lelaki kardus! "

.

.

Lulu kecil terbangun saat merasakan ranjangnya bergetar. Ia berbalik dan menemukan ayahnya sudah memakai piyama tidurnya dan tersenyum.

"Ayah" bibirnya mengucapkan nama sang ayah.

Ayah tersenyum melihat tingkah manja putranya. "Hey, jagoan"

Ayah menghujaninya banyak kecupan di pucuk kepalanya. Lulu tertawa. Dulu Lulu selalu berpikir kalau manja seperti itu cuma buat anak bayi saja. Dan melihat Jongdae yang selalu dimanja papinya, Lulu pun selalu mengejek. Padahal sesungguhnya dia juga ingin seperti itu.

"Apa ayah mengganggu?" Ayah bertanya.

"Enggak kok" kata Lulu. "Ibu mana? Apa ibu masih di Busan?"

Ayah mengangguk pelan. "Ibu pulang besok katanya. Kenapa? "

Lulu terlihat kesal. bibirnya mengerucut lucu. Ibu baru pulang besok. Dan dengar-dengar ibu bakalan pergi kencan dengan paman Minho malamnya.

"Lulu kangen ibu" ujarnya.

Ayah tertawa kecil. "Apa Lulu mau jemput ibu besok?"

"Memangnya ayah gak kerja?" Tanya Lulu.

Bahkan Oh Sehun rela membatalkan meetingnya demi kebahagiaan Putra kecilnya itu.

"Kalau Lulu mau jemput ibu, nanti ayah temani" ucap sang ayah.

Lulu nampak berpikir. Dia harus mendekatkan ibu dengan ayahnya kembali. Tidak peduli bagaimana caranya atau apa yang ada di depan sana. Yang penting Lulu bisa sama ayah dan ibu lagi.

"Boleh.." sahutnya.

kemudian ..

"Telpon ibu, yah.. telpon ibu.. cepat! Besok pagi kita jemput ibu"

Ayah jadi gemas sendiri melihat tingkah putranya. Dia segera menghubungi mantan istrinya itu dan memberitahukan niatnya hendak menjemput namja cantik itu di rumah ibu kandungnya.

"Jongin, aku dan Luhan akan menjemputmu besok" kata ayah, bicara di telpon.

Lulu terlihat paling bersemangat.

"Kita jemput ibu naik kereta" kata Lulu.

"Iya, naik kereta" ayah berkata lagi. ibu diujung sana tertawa terbahak-bahak.

'Naik kereta?'

"iya, naik kere-eh, apa? Kereta?"

"Hihihi" Lulu tertawa lagi. Dasar bocah nakal!

"Eh, gak.. mana mungkin naik kereta sih"*Ayah

'Lho.. tadi kamu bilang naik kereta'

"Bukan aku yang bilang..tapi Lulu"

'Jadi kamu gak mau naik kereta sama aku nih?'

"Ya, jelas mau lah"

ups..

"Ciyeee, ayah.. " Goda Lulu.

Ayah melirik putranya sebentar . lalu mencubit pipi putih Lulu hingga sedikit memerah. "Kamu ini"

"Adududuh.. ayah, sakit! "

'Apa itu putraku yang tampan?'

"Ibu!"Lulu berseru. Dengan cepat ia merebut ponsel belasan juta punya ayah Tanpa pikir panjang. "Ibu.. ibu.. ayo Video call, Lulu kangen! "

'Sudah malam, sayang.. Lulu gak bobo?'

Luhan menggeleng pelan. ngomong-ngomong dia bicara pas banget di speaker ponsel ayah. Jadi mulutnya agak dideketin ke arah speaker. persis anak balita deh tingkahnya.. Uhh.. lucunya..

.

.

A/N

Hallo.. Big thanks to anyone yg udah mau baca dan memberikan review utk ff gaje ini. aku gak tau kalo kalian bakalan memberikan respect seperti ini dan membuat seorang Joy semangat buat menyelesaikan ff abal ini hehehe.. Well, cerita ini sebenarnya ada sedikit true story perjuangan seorang anak broken home yg menginginkan ortunya rujuk kembali. Meski pun di dutanya She's failed, tp utk alurnya sengaja dibuat berbeda hehe. Oh.. Soal bahasanya hehehe.. Kolokan itu artinya manja.. Ini bahasa tuh bahasa entah bahasa apa ya. Tp wkt aku main sama temanku Dia punya keponakan yg cengeng bgt. Terus dia bilang "Kamu kolokan banget sih rev" nah.. Dari sini aku temukan bahasanya. Hahahaha.. Well, aku baru buat akun Line baru lagi..beberapa mungkin ada yg minta supaya lebih mudah aja contact-nya. Mungkin kita bisa jadi author dan reader yg saling akrab atau malah kakak adik? Who knows? Btw aku pengen bgt punya adik huehehe add me as johanxie25


	9. Train To Busan?

Train To Busan?

.

.

* * *

Lulu merongos jelek saat ayah mulai berbicara mengenai Jongdae yang ngambek gara-gara kemarin. Bahkan anak itu mengadu pada papinya sehingga papi Myeon menelpon ayah dan menceritakan Jongdae yang ngambek dan gak mau lagi temenan sama Luhan.

Ayah jadi gak enak hati saja. Meskipun Papi Myeon bilang 'its ok'. Padahal waktu Jongdae menangis, Lulu dengar tuh. Tapi bocah itu lebih memilih tidur dibandingkan keluar dan menghibur sahabatnya.

"Lulu gak salah kok" kata Lulu, seolah dirinya selalu benar.

Ayah menarik napas pelan. Kenapa Lulu begitu keras sih? Sudah tahu salah, masih berdalih kalau dia benar.

"Ayah gak ngerti kenapa kalian bisa bertengkar seperti ini" Ayah menyahut. Dari tadi Lulu terus berdalih tanpa mau menceritakan yang sebenarnya pada ayah.

"Abis Lulu kesal sama Daepoh"

"Kesal kenapa?" Ayah bertanya. wajahnya serius sekali menatap Luhan.

"Daepoh selalu memuji Kris hyung tampan.. kris hyung tampan.. Padahal Lulu saja gak pernah dipuji"

Ayah face palm. Ini anaknya kok narsis banget ya?

"Jadi Lulu cemburu?" Tanya ayah.

Lulu mesem-mesem. Wajahnya terasa hangat dan memerah samar. Persis sekali udang rebus tanpa garam kesukaan Nenek Oh.

"Ih.. enggak" sahutnya, salah tingkah.

Ayah mengangkat bahu seolah tak mau tahu. Biarkan saja. Toh, putranya juga tidak akan pernah bisa berjauh-jauhan dari anak manis bermarga Kim itu.

"Lulu" ayah tersenyum simpul. Ia menggandeng putranya menaiki kereta yang akan membawa mereka ke Busan.

"Hm?"

Ayah tidak langsung menjawab. Melainkan mencari tempat duduk kosong. Lulu manut saja saat ayah menuntunnya untuk duduk di sebuah bangku penumpang. Beberapa penumpang (terutama wanita) terus-terusan menatap ayah dengan tatapan memuja. Sudah biasa~

"Apa Lulu menyukai Daepoh?" Tanya ayah.

Lulu mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. "Enggak.. Lulu gak suka Daepoh" ketusnya.

ayah menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil tertawa. Anaknya kalau lagi ngambek lucu banget sih. "Kalau suatu hari nanti Daepoh tidak mau bermain dengan Lulu, gimana?"

diam-diam Lulu berpikir. Kalau nanti Daepoh gak mau jadi temannya gimana? Siapa yang mau membantunya membuat planning untuk menyatukan ayah dan ibunya lagi? Tapi di satu sisi Lulu gengsi banget buat minta maaf. Sekalipun Lulu salah, Lulu gak mau minta maaf! Salah sendiri... Kenapa Daepoh ganjen?

.

.

.

.

"Strawberry?"

Tuan Kim mengangguk pelan. Dengan senyum di wajah rentanya dia berkata, "Lulu sangat suka strawberry. Sengaja ayah petik khusus untuk cucu ayah"

Jongin tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan sang ayah. Mungkin nanti siang Sehun dan Putra mereka baru tiba di Busan. Ah, entah kenapa Jongin jadi tidak sabar untuk menunggu.

Sementara Nyonya Kim Hyejin sibuk menyiapkan makanan kesukaan menantu tampannya bersama asisten rumah tangganya itu.

"Apa kita juga harus menyediakan bubble tea? " Nyonya Kim bertanya.

"Buat apa? " Jongin memasang ekpresi penuh tanya.

"Tentu saja buat Sehun. Kau ini bagaimana"

Jongin terkekeh pelan. Dia bilang, Sehun yang sekarang bukanlah Sehun 15 tahun yang lalu. Dimana pria tampan itu pernah menjadi pecinta minuman bubble itu sampai-sampai dalam sehari dia bisa minum lebih dari 3x.

"Ibu harap mereka suka" Nyonya Kim berkata, penuh harap.

"Mereka pasti akan menyukai ini" Jongin menyahut. seraya menata potongan strawberry di atas kue vanilla buatannya.

Yah, sudah bukan rahasia lagi jika Sehun maupun Lulu (Putra tampan mereka) sangat menyukai apapun yang dibuat Jongin. Terutama kue vanila ukuran sedang ini. Saat mereka masih bersama. Sehun lebih suka masakannya dibandingkan harus beli. Setiap hari Sehun akan memuji masakannya yang jauh lebih lezat dibandingkan Chef-chef handal sekalipun. Berlebihan memang..

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sebagai seorang ibu sudah pasti tahu karakter-karakter dua anak manisnya yang terpaut usia 3 tahun. Baik Minseok maupun Jongdae si bungsu.

Begitupun dengan perubahan perilaku yang terjadi dengan anak-anaknya ini. Begitu kentara jika itu adalah Jongdae. Si bungsu yang selalu ceria dengan senyum manisnya dan tingkahnya yang manja. Itu wajar saja, karena Junmyeon (suaminya) selalu memanjakan putra-putranya terlebih si bungsu.

Saat melihat si bungsu murung. tentu saja ia merasa kehilangan sosok ceria yang selalu membawa suasana hangat di rumah. Sejak kecil Jongdae yang memiliki sifat yang easy going dan selalu riang ini sudah menjadi point penting keceriaan di rumah mereka. Jika bumi punya matahari, maka keluarga Kim punya Jongdae.

"Sayang"

Jongdae yang sedang mengurung diri di bawah selimut itu ber-hm pelan. Seolah menanggapi singkat sapaan maminya tanpa ada niat untuk keluar dari selimut.

Sang mami menggeleng pelan. Kemarin Jongdae diantar Oh Chanyeol dan pacar bulenya pulang ke rumah dengan wajah sembab dan tertidur di bahu cowok ganteng berperawakan jangkung itu. chanyeol bilang Jongdae ngambek karena Luhan tidak mau bermain dengannya. Masalah anak kecil, sepele sekali.

"Mami dan papi mau jalan-jalan ke mall. Daeie mau ikut gak?" Kyungsoo duduk di pinggir kasur seraya menepuk pelan kaki mungil Jongdae yang terbalut selimut.

"Gak mau" katanya, dengan nada sedih.

Kyungsoo menarik napas. Antara sedih dan bingung bagaimana cara menghadapi si bungsu yang tengah bersedih hati itu. Maklum saja, Jongdae tidak pernah ngambek dalam waktu 24 Jam. Dan untuk pertama kalinya si bungsu bertahan dengan acara ngambek cantiknya itu.

"Hey" kali ini sang mami membuka selimutnya paksa. Dan terlihatlah wajah si bungsu yang sembab dan memerah. "Mengapa Daeie menangis?"

Bocah manis itu segera memeluk sang mami. Dan mulai menangis. "Hiks,Lulu benci Daeie mami.. Lulu gak mau bicara lagi sama Daeie.. Daeie sedih, huhuhu"

duh.. ini pasti cuma salah paham. Kyungsoo mengusap lembut punggung mungil putranya."Siapa bilang Lulu benci Daeie? "

"Kemarin Lulu marah,hiks"

"Lulu tidak marah,sayang" kali ini papi Myeon yang menyahut. papi datang dalam keadaan sudah rapi dan siap untuk hang out bersama keluarga kecilnya ini. "Lulu sedang kelelahan kemarin"

"Papi gak bohong, kan?"

Junmyeon tertawa melihat tingkah manja si bungsu. Dia menggantikan Kyungsoo untuk menggendong Jongdae kecil mereka, sementara sang istri hendak membantu si sulung yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

.

.

.

"Hey" Ayah terlihat kikuk saat menyapa ibu. sementara Lulu sedang cipika-cipiki dengan kakek dan nenek Kim yang begitu merindukan cucu semata wayang mereka.

Ibu mengulum senyum tipis. "Kamu beneran naik kereta? Aku kan cuma bercanda kemarin"

"Lulu yang minta.. yah, sekali-kali kita jalan-jalan kan" ujar ayah.

"Gimana? Apa Lulu rewel? " tanya ibu.

Mereka sedang duduk di Taman belakang keluarga Kim. Menikmati sepoi angin di bawah pohon rindang, dimana dulu Jongin dan keluarganya sering menggelar tikar untuk makan siang bersama di sini atau pun tidur siang bersama di bawah pohon.

"Dia merengek ingin minum bubble tea" ayah berkata.

"Anak itu"

"Benar-benar anaknya Oh Sehun" kata ayah, bangga.

Ayah merebahkan tubuhnya dengan tangan yang dijadikan alas untuk kepalanya. Melihat langit biru yang cerah, secerah senyuman ibu saat beliau sedang tersenyum.

"Jongin"

"Hm?" ibu melirik ayah.

Kali ini pria itu sedang memejamkan matanya menikmati sepoi angin menerpa wajahnya. Ibu menunggu ucapan yang hendak dikatakan ayah.

"Aku putus dengan Yura"

Ibu kaget mendengarnya. Putus? yang benar saja. meskipun jauh di dalam lubuk hati ibu. ibu masih mengharapkan ayah. tetapi ibu juga merasa melas juga saat tahu hubungan ayah dan pacar barunya itu sudah berakhir.

"Bagaimana bisa? kalian kan baru 2 Bulan" ibu menatap ayah dengan serius.

Ayah menarik napas dalam-dalam. Lalu berkata. "Dia.. belum bisa mengikat komitmen yang ada di antara kita"

"Maksudnya gimana? "

Ayah mengulum senyum. seolah tidak ada beban yang dirasakan saat tahu fakta dia kembali di tinggalkan oleh pasangannya. "Yura memang menerima statusku sebagai seorang single parent " kata ayah, perlahan.

"Tapi dia tidak bisa menerima Luhan saat kelak kita bersama nanti" Ayah kembali berkata.

ibu mendesah pelan. "Begitu ya" wajahnya terlihat lesu. Antara kecewa dengan keputusan tante Yura dan kasihan pada ayah.

Para wanita di luar sana mengincar ayah. Tetapi belum tentu satu dari mereka bisa mengerti bagaimana kondisi ayah yang sudah punya satu orang anak dari pernikahan terdahulunya.

"Aku sudah memikirkan hal ini sebelumnya" Ibu berkata.

Ayah membuka kedua matanya, dan berubah posisi menjadi duduk di samping ibu. "Apa? Memikirkan apa? "

"Kalau nanti kamu menikah lagi. Luhan ikut denganku saja. Kamu gak perlu khawatir" ibu menjawab.

Ayah melongok dan tersenyum muram. Harusnya ibu berpikir lagi sebelum mengatakan hal sensitif seperti itu di depan ayah.

"Aku ini memang yang paling egois ya, Jongin" kata ayah.

Wajah ayah jadi sendu. Ibu mendongak dan jadi tidak enak hati. "Bukan..Bukan begitu maksudku"

"Bahkan sampai sekarang aku belum bisa berubah menjadi ayah yang bertanggung jawab untuk putraku"

"Sehun.. bukan begitu maksudku" kata ibu.

"Jongin" ayah sentuh bahu ibu. Menatap ibu tepat di mata. "Jangan pernah memikirkan hal-hal bodoh yang hanya akan membuatmu terluka. Kalau memang aku dan Yura tidak bisa bersama itu karena kita belum jodoh"

Ibu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Apa ayah mencoba untuk menunjukkan jika ia baik-baik saja? Ibu sanksi sebenarnya. Tetapi ayah yang tertawa sambil mencubit pipi ibu membuat keraguan di hati ibu sirna begitu saja.

"Setidaknya kita bisa fokus merawat Luhan bersama" ayah mencoba untuk menghibur ibu. Ah, tidak.. lebih tepatnya adalah hiburan untuk dirinya sendiri.

.

.

"Hey, kenapa Lesu begitu? " tegur Choi Jiwon, kakak sepupunya yang baru saja tiba di Seoul beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Minho menoleh, menatap yeoja cantik itu tanpa ada minat. Jiwon memang belum mau

menikah meskipun sudah nyaris memasuki usia kepala empat. Dia seorang desainer dan punya pemahaman lain soal pernikahan. Jadi tolong jangan bicara soal Cinta padanya!

"Jongin" kata Minho, seraya memainkan fidget spinner miliknya.

Jiwon tidak pernah tertarik membicarakan pernikahan atau bahkan Cinta sejak masih sangat muda. Dia memang pernah tertarik dengan seorang pria bule asal Kanada, dan kini pun mereka sudah dikaruniai seorang anak tanpa ikatan pernikahan. Kehidupannya sudah sangat bebas, jadi Minho tidak akan kaget lagi dengan bagaimana kakak sepupunya itu bertingkah.

"Mantan pacarmu?" tanya Jiwon, terlihat ingin tahu. seraya menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Masih ingat ternyata" Minho bergumam pelan.

Bagaimana tidak ingat? Saat Minho baru saja jadian dengan Jongin, pria itu terus-terusan bicara soal Jongin yang begini atau Jongin yang begitu. Pokoknya apapun tentang Jongin terlihat flawless bagi seorang Choi Minho.

"Ku dengar dia sudah menikah kan" Jiwon berkata, seolah tidak mau tahu dengan keadaan hati Minho yang terasa perih saat ia mengingatkan pernikahan Jongin di hadapan Minho.

"9 tahun yang lalu mereka memutuskan untuk pisah ranjang" Minho mencoba untuk berdalih.

"Belum cerai?"

Minho menggeleng pelan.

"Bagaimana bisa? "

"Tentu saja bisa" Minho menyahut cepat. Tangannya dengan terlatih memutar fidget spinner-nya. "Bahkan ku dengar suaminya sudah punya pacar baru lagi"

"Brengsek benar pria itu" Jiwon merutuk kesal. Lalu kembali berkata, "Jadi apa masalahnya denganmu? "

Tentu saja karena aku menyukainya, batin Minho. "Well, Aku mungkin masih belum bisa move on darinya"

Jiwon tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya. "Serius? hahahaha"

Minho memutar mata bosan. Melihat sepupunya kembali uring-uringan, Jiwon berhenti tertawa.

"Oke.. Kali ini aku serius" katanya.

"Memangnya siapa yang main-main? " tanya Minho, mulai kesal.

"Maksudku, bagaimana bisa kau stuck dengannya? Kau tahu? Sudah lama sekali kan kalian putus" ujar Jiwon.

Yah, kira-kira 15 tahun yang lalu. Sebelum Jongin mengenal Sehun, dan akhirnya cowok berwajah datar itu membuat Jongin nya jatuh Cinta. Kemudian membuat seorang Choi Minho terlupakan begitu saja. Sedih:(

"Entahlah" mengangkat bahu tidak tahu.

"Lalu apa masalahnya sekarang? Jongin sedang sendiri, kau pun juga"

"Masalahnya itu bukan dari Jonginnya" Minho berkata, mencoba untuk menjelaskan. "masalahnya itu ada dengan putranya"

"Pfftt, Kok bisa? "

"Akhir-akhir ini anaknya itu manja banget. apa-apa maunya sama ibu dan ayahnya terus. Aku jadi gak punya kesempatan buat deketin Jongin" curhat Minho.

Oh begitu toh.. kalau begitu belum bisa dikatakan sepele dong ya..

"Memangnya, berapa usia anaknya Jongin itu?" Jiwon bertanya lagi.

Minho menggerakan jarinya, seperti orang yang sedang berhitung. "9 tahun" jawabnya.

"Pantas saja" Jiwon mengangguk, seolah paham dengan apa yang terjadi. "Anak segitu memang sudah kritis dengan keadaan ortunya"

"Iya sih" Minho menyahut. "Makanya itu aku kebingungan. Gimana caranya bisa ajak ibunya kencan tanpa sepengetahuan anaknya"

Jiwon tertawa sebagai tanggapan. "Aku pernah melakukannya sekali saat Tara masih berusia 7 tahun"

Tara Delaney, Putra semata wayangnya yang kini sudah menginjak usia 14 tahun. Kira-kira sekitar 7 tahun yang lalu. Saat John Connor, mantan teman kencannya yang orang Inggris itu mengajaknya untuk berlibur di Brasil tanpa sepengetahuan Tara.

"Tapi aku tidak yakin anaknya Jongin itu bisa dibohongi atau tidak" ujar Jiwon.

"Memangnya gimana sih?"

"Sogok saja dengan mainan" Jiwon memberi saran.

"Mainan?"

Jiwon mengangguk pelan. Tara sangat suka mainan, makanya tidak sulit saat menanganinya.

"Atau dengan sesuatu yang ia sukai" Jiwon berkata lagi.

Minho mengangkat bahu tidak tahu. Tapi sepertinya saran dari Jiwon patut untuk dicoba.

.

.

.

Ibu menarik napas dalam-dalam. Mencoba untuk tidak memarahi putranya yang tampan ini agar berhenti merengek ingin minum bubble tea. Pasalnya Luhan sudah menghabiskan 2 gelas ukuran large selama mereka menunggu kereta yang hendak membawa mereka ke Seoul tiba.

"Sudah, makan ini saja, oke?" Ayah mencoba menasihati. Seraya memberikan sebutir telur rebus untuk Luhan.

"Lulu mau bubble tea, ayah" rengeknya.

Memasang tampang yang memelas membuat ayah jadi tidak tega. Ayah melirik ibu, sementara yang dilirik cuma mendelik tajam.

"Oh.. tidak bisa! Kalau dia radang kita juga yang repot" Ibu berkata.

Ayah menggendong tubuh mungil itu dan berkata, "Nanti kalau Lulu sakit gimana? Ayah dan ibu pasti sedih"

Lulu meronta pelan. Ok, dia harus merengek supaya ayah dan ibu peka. "Pokoknya Lulu mau bubble tea, hiks"

"Bagaimana ini? " tanya ayah.

Ibu terlihat kesal, "Yasudah.. ayo beli! Tapi kali ini tidak pakai es"

Lulu tersenyum memamerkan sederet gigi mungilnya yang berwarna putih dan terawat. "Asyik! Lulu mau yang gelas besar ya, bu" katanya.

Ayah terkekeh pelan. Ia kecupi pipi putranya dengan penuh Kasih sayang. "Apapun untuk Lulu"

Diam-diam ibu tersenyum tipis. Oh Sehun yang kaku dan workaholic itu benar-benar berubah menjadi seorang ayah yang penuh Kasih sayang dan bertanggung jawab hanya karena rengekan manja Putra semata wayang mereka. Entah darimana Lulu belajar menjadi anak cengeng. Karena yang Jongin tahu, Oh Luhan adalah anak yang selalu berpikiran dewasa yang tidak pernah mau merengek.

.

.

Kereta baru saja berjalan 10 menit yang lalu. Suasana yang tidak terlalu ramai itu membuat keluarga kecil ini mendapatkan tempat duduk yang nyaman selama perjalanan mereka ke Seoul.

Luhan kecil sudah tertidur dengan damainya setelah asyik berceloteh apa saja yang ia mau. Mungkin saja dia kekenyangan minum bubble tea, atau memang terlalu lelah karena ia bangun cukup pagi-terlalu antusias menjemput ibunya ke Busan naik kereta.

"Jongin"

"Ya?"

Ayah perlu beberapa saat untuk mengutarakan sesuatu yang hendak ia katakan. "Apa kamu ingat kita pernah bolak-balik naik kereta dari Seoul ke Busan, lalu Busan ke Seoul lagi? "

Tanpa mengingat ibu tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar pertanyaan ayah mengenai kenangan bodoh mereka saat masih SMP. Saat itu mereka benar-benar anak bocah yang idiot dan tidak mengenal lelah. Mereka menyebutnya sebagai perjalanan panjang yang tidak pernah terlupakan.

"Kita hanya mampir membeli crepes dan dua gelas bubble tea di Busan. Lalu kembali lagi ke Seoul setelah merasa kenyang.. hahaha.. itu lucu sekali" Ibu berkata.

"Dan hari ini untuk pertama kalinya kita mengulang kembali setelah sekian lama" Ayah sedikit memperbaiki posisi duduknya.

"Ya.. Tapi perjalanan kita kali ini tidak hanya ada kamu dan aku. Ada Luhan di antara kita berdua" ibu menimpali.

Ayah melirik Putra kecilnya yang sedang tertidur pulas di tengah-tengah. Anak manis itu mungkin saja sedang bermimpi Indah sementara ayah dan ibunya sedang mengobrol mengenang masa lalu.

"Jongin"

Ibu kembali menoleh, mencoba menatap ayah tepat di mata. "Ya?"

"Aku.. "

Ayah ingin berkata, namun harus terhenti dikarenakan kereta yang tiba-tiba saja berhenti di dalam terowongan panjang dan gelap. Lampu penerang pun tidak bisa dinyalakan. Kereta yang mereka tumpangi sedang ada kendala mesin. Suara kondektur yang berbicara melalui mikrofon meminta para penumpang untuk tidak panik. Perjalanan mereka mungkin akan tertunda selama beberapa jam ke depan. Namun semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Sehun, aku takut" kata ibu. seraya menggenggam tangan ayah begitu kuat. Putra manis mereka masih tertidur, dan belum mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi.

Ayah mengarahkan pencahayaan dari ponselnya ke arah ibu. Mengulum senyum dan meminta ibu untuk tetap tenang. Karena apapun yang terjadi selama mereka bersama tidak akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk.

"Apa kita sudah sampai?" Luhan terbangun dengan mata yang masih mengantuk.

Ia nyaris menangis saat menyadari keadaan sekitarnya gelap. Tetapi ia baru menyadari ketika tubuh mungilnya berada di atas pangkuan seseorang dan ternyata ayah yang sedang memangkunya. Lulu tidak perlu merasa takut karena ayah ada bersamanya.

Kemudian Lulu menoleh ke arah kanannya. dimana yang ia ingat saat mulai perjalanan ia duduk di sana. sementara kini ibunya lah yang sedang duduk di tempatnya dengan keadaan tertidur di bahu kokoh ayah. Itu terlihat manis, sayangnya Luhan lupa membawa kamera polaroid nya.

.

.

end for this chapter


	10. This Is What's Im looking for

This is What I'm Looking For

.

.

10 jam terjebak di dalam kereta yang mengalami kerusakan mesin. Membuat beberapa orang terdekat Sehun maupun Jongin panik dan khawatir bukan main.

Begitu juga dengan Choi Minho, pasalnya dirinya dan Jongin berjanji untuk pergi berkencan selepas kepulangannya dari Busan. Awalnya ia mengira Jongin melupakan acara kencan malam minggu mereka. akan tetapi Jongin menelponnya dan meminta maaf atas batalnya acara kencan mereka dikarenakan dirinya terjebak dalam kereta yang mogok saat kepulangannya dari Busan.

Tetapi senin siang Jongin mengajaknya makan siang bersama tanpa ada gangguan sama sekali. Termasuk gangguan dari Putra semata wayang Jongin yang senang merengek itu.

Persis sekali dengan apa yang Minho harapkan selama ini. Tentu saja dia sangat antusias sekali, karena inilah yang ia tunggu. Pergi berdua bersama Jongin dan melakukan hal romantis seperti yang pernah mereka lakukan belasan tahun yang lalu.

"Aku senang sekali hari ini" kata Minho. Tawanya benar-benar menunjukkan jika dia sangat menikmati makan siang mereka berdua.

Jongin ikut tertawa, dia sama sekali tidak berpikir jika Minho akan sebahagia ini. sekalipun mereka hanya berkencan di sebuah bistro yang tidak terlalu terkenal. Bistro itu terletak sedikit menyempil di pinggir jalanan yang tidak terlalu ramai. Namun inilah yang disukai Jongin, ia bisa menikmati suasana tidak terlalu ramai dengan masakan tradisional Chinese food yang menjadi favoritnya.

"Seperti mengenang masa lalu" Minho berkata lagi.

Tawa manis itu berubah menjadi kikuk setelah apa yang ia dengar. Sejak awal Jongin tidak pernah merasakan sesuatu yang lebih selain rasa sayangnya pada Minho sebagai seorang adik pada kakaknya.

"Hyung bisa saja" Jongin menyahut.

Dulu mereka memang pernah menjadi sepasang kekasih di usia muda. Saat itu Jongin baru duduk di kelas 2 SMP, sementara Minho duduk di kelas 3 SMP. Atau lebih tepatnya mereka sekolah di gedung yang sama namun berbeda tingkatan.

"Jongin, sebenarnya aku masih" ujar Minho. Ia berdehem pelan. Dia musti mengutarakan perasaannya hari ini pada Jonginnya.

"Masih? Masih apa?"

"Aku masih memiliki perasaan padamu" kata Minho.

Lantas hal itu membuat Jongin menggeleng pelan. "Hyung?"

Minho mengulum senyum simpul. Dia belum bisa lega meskipun sudah mengutarakan perasaannya pada namja manis itu.

"Maaf, hyung" ucap Jongin, dengan wajah sendu. Ini tidak benar! selama ini ia hanya menganggap minho sebagai seorang kakak, tidak lebih.

"Why, Jongin?"

Syaraf nya langsung menegang saat mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Aku..aku hanya" Jongin menggeleng sekali lagi. "I can't, hyung"

Jongin hanya tidak bisa menerima Cinta Minho di saat ia masih memiliki perasaan terhadap mantan suaminya itu.

"Jongin, aku serius. Aku mencintaimu dan aku bersumpah akan membahagiakan kamu dan juga Luhan"

"Aku paham, hyung.. aku paham" Jongin mencoba untuk berkata lebih pelan. "Tapi aku tidak bisa.. aku tidak bisa menerima hyung"

Minho menyentuh bahu sempit Jongin. menatap tepat maniks kecoklatan itu hanya untuk menebak apa yang ada di pikiran Jongin.

"Sehun kan?"

Bibir itu menyebut nama sang rival. Jongin lantas mendongak. Bibirnya terasa kelu, dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Mungkin Minho benar. Alasan mengapa ia tidak membiarkan orang lain memasuki kehidupannya kembali karena Jongin tidak menginginkan orang lain selain Sehun, suaminya.

"Apa maksud, hyung? " tanya jongin.

"Kamu masih punya rasa kan sama mantan suamimu itu?"

Jongin mengusap wajahnya pelan. Berusaha menghindari tatapan Minho ke arahnya. Bahkan sekalipun Minho tahu jika Oh Sehun adalah alasan Jongin masih tetap sendiri. Minho tetap Setia menunggu Jongin meski dirinya sendirilah yang terluka.

"Jawab, Jongin! " seru Minho, sedikit memaksa.

Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba menahan perasaannya agar tak seorang pun yang tahu.

"Jongin"

"Ya, i still love him, hyung"

.

.

Pukul 11 malam. Tetapi Lulu terbangun dan tidak bisa tidur lagi. Padahal dia ngantuk berat. Tadi saat ia tertidur ia bermimpi ibunya menikah lagi dengan paman Minho. Dan dia langsung terbangun dengan air mata mengalir dari kedua sudut mata sempitnya.

Lulu sedih kalau mimpinya itu benar-benar menjadi kenyataan. Saat di mimpi tadi dia melihat ayahnya dengan keadaan linglung dan penuh kekecewaan di matanya. Tersirat jelas jika ayah masih sangat mengharapkan ibu kembali lagi padanya.

Ia membuka pintu kamarnya, berniat untuk menemui ayah atau paman Chanyeol yang mungkin saja masih terjaga di ruang keluarga. Biasanya dua orang itu akan menonton TV di tengah malam.

Bocah kecil itu menarik napas lega ketika mengetahui ayahnya masih terjaga sambil menonton acara bola di tengah malam.

Ayah sedikit terkejut ketika Putra kecilnya itu berjalan dan duduk di sampingnya dengan tatapan sendu. Ada apa dengan Putra tampannya ini? Mengapa belum tidur?

"Kenapa Lulu tidak tidur?" ayah memangku Lulu dan mengecup keningnya dengan penuh Kasih sayang.

"Hiks" Lulu kecil terisak pelan.

Kali ini benar-benar terisak, bukan rengekan manja yang selalu Lulu keluarkan saat meminta. Ayah mengusap lembut punggung sempit Lulu, menghibur bocah itu agar lebih tenang.

"Hey, kenapa jagoan ayah menangis?"

Lulu mulai bercerita sambil menangis. Mendengar cerita buah hatinya itu membuat ayah terkejut bukan main. Sesuatu yang tidak terlihat seolah menusuk relung jiwanya.

"Lulu mau ibu, ayah.. Lulu mau ibu" anak itu terisak pelan. "Lulu maunya ibu dan ayah.. selamanya Lulu mau ibu dan ayah bukan yang lain, hiks"

Ayah memeluk erat tubuh putranya yang menangis. Kehidupannya tidak akan pernah sama lagi setelah Jongin memutuskan untuk pisah darinya.

Dirinya yang dulu egois telah banyak belajar menelaah segala kesalahan yang pernah ia lakukan pada sang istri. Saat dimana ia menginginkan Jonginnya kembali, ada banyak rintangan yang musti ia hadapi demi seorang Oh Jongin, ibu dari Putra tampannya itu.

ayah tidak pernah mengakui perasaannya pada ibu atau pun pada orang lain. Bahkan pada Nenek Oh yang notabene adalah ibu kandungnya sendiri. Tetapi demi Luhan, putranya mungkin ayah akan menurunkan semua harga dirinya hanya untuk anak itu.

Drtt..

Ponsel ayah bergetar setelah beberapa menit Lulu sudah agak tenang dan tertidur. Satu pesan singkat dari Lee Taemin, sahabat ayah mengabarkan jika ia melihat ibu memasuki klub malam seorang diri dan mabuk. Ayah harus menyusul ibu dan mulai memperbaiki ikatan yang pernah rusak.

.

.

Di klub malam Jongin mulai menggila. Mabuk dan menari liar bersama laki-laki tampan yang entah siapa namanya. Tampaknya lelaki itu beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya.

"Traktiran untuk si cantik" lelaki tampan itu mulai menggombal.

Jongin yang sudah mabuk sedikit kesulitan untuk mengontrol dirinya sendiri. Bahkan ia tidak meronta saat laki-laki itu meremas gemas bokong sintalnya.

"Apa kau yakin kau sudah pernah melahirkan? Aku hanya tidak percaya dengan bentuk tubuhmu. Kau.. Indah, sayang" bisik lelaki tampan itu.

Namanya Jung Taekwoon, dia tinggi dan punya bentuk tubuh yang kekar. Mungkin satu tingkat di atas mantan suaminya itu.

Jongin terkekeh pelan. Ia membiarkan Taekwoon mencium pipinya dan terus meremasi bokong sintal itu.

"Eungh, Leo hyung" Jongin mendesah pelan.

Lelaki yang dipanggil Leo hyung itu terkekeh. Menemukan namja semanis Jongin di tengah-tengah kegundahan hatinya di dalam club malam ini adalah suatu keberuntungan besar bagi seorang Leo.

Sebelum benar-benar mabuk, Jongin sempat menceritakan kehidupan rumah tangganya yang cukup pelik. Rumah tangganya dengan seorang pria bernama Oh Sehun, satu orang anak yang lahir dari pernikahan mereka, kemudian mantan pacarnya yang menginginkan Jongin menjadi istrinya.

Leo tidak mau disebut pria yang memanfaatkan keadaan. Tetapi melihat bagaimana sensualnya tubuh montok itu meliuk rasanya jiwa mesum sebagai seorang pria dalam dirinya terprovokasi begitu saja.

Ia hendak mencium bibir kissable itu jika saja seseorang tidak menarik tubuh Jongin dan membogem wajah tampannya sekuat tenaga.

Leo terhuyung dan jatuh ke belakang. Membuat beberapa orang berteriak dan musik berhenti seketika. Para tamu di klub itu memandang ke arah mereka dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Jangan sentuh milikku, tuan!" seru pria berbalut jaket kulit hitam itu. Wajahnya sangat tampan dan pucat dalam waktu yang sama.

Leo berdecih pelan. Sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah. Ia hendak membalas pukulan itu namun dua orang bertubuh gempal menahannya dan segera menyeretnya keluar.

"Astaga, untung saja kau datang dengan cepat" Namja cantik itu berkata. Itu Taemin, sahabatnya si owner klub malam ini.

"Huks, kamu mengganggu, Sehun" Jongin berkata ngawur.

Sehun mengucapkan terimakasih dan maaf pada sahabat cantiknya itu. kemudian menarik sang istri tanpa ekpresi yang tersirat di wajah tampannya.

Jongin berjalan kepayahan. tanpa sengaja ia tersandung Batu kecil dan membuatnya terjatuh dan terlepas dari gandengan Sehun.

"Hiks, sakit" Jongin mengaduh.

Sehun terkejut bukan main. Ia segera membantu Jongin untuk berdiri. Ia hendak menarik Jongin dan menyeretnya lagi. Namun melihat wajah sembab Jongin dengan darah di hidungnya membuat Sehun luluh.

"Hiks, Sehun jahat" isaknya. seperti anak kecil.

"Hey"

"Sehun tidak peka.. sehun tidak peka! Jongin benci pokoknya Jongin benci, hiks" Jongin mulai menangis. ia memukuli bahu Sehun.

Ada yang bilang jika orang yang sedang mabuk adalah yang paling jujur saat bercerita. Maka saat Jongin menceritakan perasaanya terhadap Sehun dalam keadaan mabuk membuat pria tampan itu segera memeluk tubuh ringkih itu dan membawanya ke apartemennya (Jongin).

"Sehun, aku Cinta Sehun.. sangat, hehehe" katanya, ngawur.

Sehun tersenyum simpul. Bahkan saat Jongin mabuk, Jongin masih terlihat menawan di matanya.

.

.

"Nenek"

Nenek Oh menyahut lembut. Ia sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk Putra bungsunya dan cucu semata wayangnya itu.

"Ayah dimana?" Tanya Lulu.

"Ayah? hmm.. Ayah sedang pergi sebentar nanti juga pulang" Nenek Oh menjawab. Dia tahu kemana putranya pergi, tetapi dia tidak akan mau menjawab pertanyaan cucunya dan berakhir dengan cucunya yang tahu bagaimana jeleknya sifat kedua ortunya saat sedang ada masalah.

"Terus ibu? katanya kemarin ibu mau jemput Lulu. Tapi ibu gak pulang" kata Lulu, disela-sela mengunyah makanannya.

"Ibu dan ayah sedang-"

"Yeol" Nenek Oh mengingatkan.

Paman Chanyeol terkekeh malu-malu. Lebih baik anak bungsunya ini tidak usah bersuara dari pada penjelasan ngawurnya itu membuat Lulu semakin kepo.

"Sekarang Lulu habiskan sarapannya. Nanti pak Han akan mengantar Lulu ke sekolah" Nenek Oh berkata, perlahan.

"Tapi nanti ayah dan ibu pulang kan, Nek?"

"Tentu saja, sayang" sahut Nenek Oh.

.

.

Di meja makan, Jongin dan Sehun terlihat kikuk. Tak ada pembicaraan yang berarti kecuali suasana hening dengan suara jarum jam yang berbunyi.

Semalam dia mabuk, dan saat terbangun ia mendapati Sehun tertidur di sampingnya dalam keadaan full naked. Jongin bahkan tidak mengingat satu pun scene yang terjadi semalam.

Bahkan sekalipun kesejatian Sehun masih menusuk di dalam hole-nya. Jongin sama sekali tidak tahu mengapa mereka seperti ini.

"Ekhem" Sehun berdehem, mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana.

Bahkan nasi goreng buatan Jongin saja masih belum dia sentuh sama sekali.

Jongin mendongak. Mendapati Sehun menatap ke arahnya hanya akan membuat Jongin malu. Oh Tuhan, dia bersyukur tidak berakhir bersama pria asing semalam. Tetapi berakhir dengan mantan suaminya itu hanya akan membuat dirinya canggung setengah mati.

"Sorry untuk yang semalam" ucap Sehun.

Jongin menggeleng pelan. "Gak.. Ini bukan kesalahan kamu, Hun.. ini salah aku"

Andai dia tidak nekad pergi klub. Andai dia tidak mabuk, dia pasti tidak akan berakhir seperti ini. Atau lebih tepatnya mereka tidak akan berakhir dengan bercinta semalaman. Tapi, mengapa Sehun bisa tahu mengenai keberadaannya di klub itu?

"Aku tidak bisa menahan diri.. Seharusnya aku tidak terbawa suasana" Sehun berkata, menyesal.

"Sudahlah" Jongin menyahut. "Kita hanya perlu bertingkah seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa" sembari mengingat-ingat sesuatu yang janggal kemarin malam. Oh, Jongin baru ingat.. jika klub malam yang ia datangi itu adalah milik Lee Taemin, teman dekat Sehun saat di Universitas dulu.

Sehun yang tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Jongin itu menggenggam erat tangan Sang istri. Dia masih sangat ingat bagaimana teriakan Jongin saat meminta dirinya untuk melakukan lebih.

"Jongin, dengar!" pintanya. "Aku akan bertanggung jawab jika ada yang terjadi padamu"

Jongin tertawa. entah menertawakan apa. Mungkin saja ia tertawa karena kebodohannya yang telah menjebak dirinya di tengah-tengah situasi awkward ini.

"Kamu memang harus bertanggung jawab setelah apa yang kamu lakukan padaku, kan? " tanya Jongin, disela-sela tertawanya.

Tuhan.. Apa aku sudah gila? Jongin mengusap wajahnya kasar. Arrggh, dia benar-benar berharap tidak akan ada yang terjadi setelah kejadian semalam. Singkatnya, jangan sampai dia hamil dan menyebabkan permasalahan di antara mereka semakin runyam.

.

.

Awalnya Luhan tidak pernah mempermasalahkan dengan siapa Daepoh manisnya itu bermain. Tetapi entah mengapa hari ini dia dibuat bete dengan kelakuan bocah Kim itu.

Kim Jongdae tidak mau bermain dengannya. Bahkan hanya untuk sekedar menatapnya saja Jongdae ogah. Aneh banget kan?

"Sini aku bawain" itu Park Bogum, si ketua kelas yang hobi banget membaca buku. Anak itu membantu Daepoh membawa tas jinjingnya dan membuat bungsu Kim itu tertawa.

"Besok bawa bekal lagi ya? Kita makan berdua" Daepoh berkata. nadanya sangat manja dan membuat Bogum gemas mencubitnya.

Luhan mendengus sebal. sok romantis banget sih.

Sementara Luhan kesal, Yang membuat kesal pun hanya tertawa dengan gayanya yang cheerful. Sangat menggemaskan.

Sepulang sekolah Luhan melihat Daepoh duduk sendirian. Sepertinya bocah itu sedang menunggu jemputan. Sama seperti dirinya yang tengah menunggu pak Han.

"Eh, kamu!" dengan tingkahnya yang tengil Luhan berseru.

Jongdae menoleh dan menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Dia malas banget kalau sudah dihadapkan dengan Putra semata wayang Oh Sehun itu.

"Mau apa Lulu kemari? "

"Memangnya gak boleh ya? Ini kan tempat umum.. Bukan punya papimu" sahut Luhan.

Jongdae kesal. Besok dia akan meminta papi Myeon buat membeli halaman sekolah supaya Luhan tidak bertingkah tengil seperti itu. sebal!

"Hey, Jong-dae" Yixing hyung melambai ke arahnya.

Bocah itu tersenyum dengan lesung pipi yang menawan. "Nanti aku main ke rumahmu, ya?Aku akan bawa Haru ke rumah" katanya. Haru itu anak anjing maltese milik Yixing hyung. Warnanya putih, lucu banget.

"Siap, hyung! " serunya.

Lulu mendengus lagi. "Dasar genit! " cibirnya. Tadi Bogum sekarang Yixing. Jongdae tuh maunya apa sih?

"Biarin" Jongdae melet. "Memangnya Lulu siapa mau atur-atur aku?"

Benar juga.. Memangnya Lulu siapanya Jongdae sih? Eh kok.. Lulu jadi sedih sih mendengar Jongdae berkata seperti itu.

"Aku membencimu" kata Luhan..

"Aku juga"

"Aku gak mau jadi temanmu lagi.. Aku gak suka punya teman ganjen kayak kamu"

Hiks.. Jongdae ber hiks pelan. "Dae benci Lulu" bocah itu berseru. kemudian berlari menjauhi Lulu.

.

.

End For This Chapter..

.

.

.

Omake..

Brak..

Ayah yang sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya itu langsung menoleh ke arah pintu. Siapa sih yang berani kurang ajar mendobrak pintu ruangan Direktur Oh siang bolong begini?

Ayah baru saja ingin marah. Tapi melihat wajah jutek Putra semata wayangnya itu hanya membuat ayah menghela napas pelan.

Dasar anak-anak, pikirnya.

Lulu berlari ke arah sang ayah dengan masih mengenakan seragam dan tas transformer miliknya. Tanpa disuruh lagi, Lulu segera duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan ayahnya. Hebat benar anak itu! Karena biasanya yang duduk di sana cuma kolega kolega bisnis ayah yang hendak menanam saham besar di perusahaan keluarganya.

"Lu-Err, maafkan saya, direktur" seorang yeoja cantik baru saja tiba dengan napas terengah-engah. tampaknya dia berusaha mencegah Lulu agar anak itu tidak masuk ke ruangan sang ayah yang sedang sibuk bekerja.

Sehun mengangguk pelan menanggapi permintaan maaf dari Jung Na-rae, sekretarisnya. Yeoja itu segera membungkuk hormat dan pergi dari ruangan itu seraya menutup pintu sang atasan.

"Ada apa?" Ayah memulai percakapan. Melihat wajah jutek Luhan, ayah tahu.. pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi sampai membuat Putra tampannya itu kesal.

"Lulu kesal sama Daepoh" jawab Lulu, dengan nada ketusnya.

Ayah menahan tawa. Kalau ayah tertawa pasti nanti Lulu jadi tambah kesal. "Ada apa lagi memangnya?"

"Daepoh genit! Lulu gak suka. Dia selalu memuji semuanya tampan. sementara Lulu? Pokoknya Lulu gak mau main sama Daepoh lagi" kata Lulu. wajahnya dimanyunkan dengan tampang masam.

Ayah facepalm aja deh.. Kalau dibilangin juga nantinya galakan Lulu sih. "Kalau tidak ada Daepoh. memangnya Lulu mau main sama siapa?"

Oh ya.. benar juga, pikir Lulu. Selama ini yang selalu menemani suka maupun duka itu cuma Daepoh. Bahkan anak itu pernah berbohong sama ortunya hanya karena ingin menemani Lulu membeli hadiah untuk Minseok hyung. saat dimana Lulu selalu membandingkan antara Minseok hyung dan Jongdae. Jongdae tidak marah. Lulu selalu memuji minseok hyung di depan Jongdae, Jongdae tidak marah. Lulu sering melupakan Jongdae kalau ada Minseok hyung, Jongdae tidak marah. Tapi kenapa saat Jongdae memuji para lelaki di luar sana tampan. Luhan harus marah?

"Kalau begitu Ayah dan ibu harus memberikan Lulu adik! supaya Lulu bisa main sama adik saja" Seru Luhan.

Mata sempit ayah membulat sempurna. Kemudian terkekeh malu-malu. wajahnya yang putih pucat itu merona samar. "kalau itu Lulu minta sama ibu saja, ya.. Ayah sibuk hari ini" kata ayah, seraya memberikan ponselnya ke Lulu.

Luhan menatap ponsel milik ayah sejenak. Lalu mengambil ponsel itu dan segera mendial nomor sang ibu.

'Hallo'

"IBU LULU MAU ADIK! IBU HARUS BERIKAN LULU ADIK!"

'EH?'


	11. Youngest BROTHER

Youngest Brother?

.

.

"Kalau masih saling cinta kenapa musti merasa takut?" Kim Kyungsoo, menatap sahabatnya dengan tatapan lembut.

Mantan penyandang marga Do itu memang terkenal dengan sifatnya yang tenang dan tidak mudah panik saat menghadapi suatu masalah. Jadi, Jongin tidak pernah merasa sungkan saat meminta namja bermata bulat itu untuk memberikannya sebuah saran.

"Entahlah, hyung" Jongin berkata. Seraya mengusap perutnya yang masih datar. Mungkin dalam hitungan Bulan, perutnya akan membesar. Ia tahu apa yang terjadi.

3 Minggu setelah kejadian itu. Jongin menemukan dirinya dalam keadaan lemas dan mual setiap pagi. Awalnya dia mengira dia hanya lelah. Mengingat jam kerjanya yang akhir-akhir ini memasuki deadline.

Tapi suatu hari dia pingsan. Dan Choi Minho, yang kebetulan menolongnya pun segera membawanya ke dokter.

Demi Tuhan! Bahkan Jongin tidak pernah berharap dokter akan mengucapkan selamat padanya. Karena kenyataannya kini Jongin sedang mengandung buah hatinya yang kedua dengan Oh Sehun.

mengapa Jongin bisa begitu yakin Sehun lah ayahnya? Karena saat melahirkan Luhan, dokter bilang dirinya termasuk ke dalam ibu yang subur. Maka tidak heran sekali sembur saja langsung jadi. Dan Oh Sehun yang kelewat mesum benar-benar mendukung.

"Kalian kan masih sah, mengapa tidak balikan lagi saja? Apa kalian tidak kasihan dengan Lulu?" tanya Kyungsoo. dengan senyum simpul di wajahnya. "Lagian kalian juga mau nambah satu. Kenapa musti ragu sih? "

Benar juga, pikir Jongin. Setidaknya dirinya harus melihat Luhan dan calon buah hati mereka. Jangan lagi ada ego atau gengsi untuk balikan lagi.

"Mungkin tidak akan sama seperti dulu. Tapi kenapa tidak mencoba untuk memperbaiki ikatan kalian lagi? gelas yang sudah pecah memang tidak bisa diperbaiki lagi. tapi bukan berarti tidak bisa didaur ulang kan?" Kyungsoo berkata perlahan. "Jangan mencoba memperbaikinya, tapi cobalah untuk mengubahnya. kalian musti memikirkan masa depan kalian, dan anak-anak kalian nanti"

Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya seraya memilin bagian bawah sweater yang sedang ia gunakan saat ini. "Apa aku harus menceritakan hal ini padanya, hyung?"

"Ya haruslah!" kyungsoo berseru. Mengangguk pelan. Ia sedang membuat skotel kentang favorit keluarganya siang ini. "Dia musti bertanggung jawab, Jong"

"Tapi-"

Kyungsoo berbalik. Di meja makan Jongin sedang duduk seraya menundukan kepalanya. Bahkan hidangan yang Kyungsoo sajikan saja belum disentuh sama sekali.

"Dulu dan sekarang itu beda, Jongin" ujar Kyungsoo. "Kalian masih sangat muda waktu itu"

Oh Sehun yang sekarang memang bukan lagi si egois yang mementingkan dirinya sendiri. Tetapi bukan itu yang membuat Jongin ragu. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dalam dirinya.

"Aku hanya takut Sehun tidak percaya, hiks"

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan. Setelah meletakan skotelnya ke dalam oven. Ia berjalan mendekati namja manis itu. Dia musti menghibur Jongin, karena namja itu sudah ia anggap seperti adik kandungnya sendiri.

"Hey" Kyungsoo mengusap punggung Jongin. "Kau hanya perlu meyakinkan dirimu sendiri sebelum meyakinkan Sehun. Jika kau tidak yakin pada dirimu, bagaimana Sehun bisa yakin padamu?"

Jongin mengangkat wajahnya yang sembab. "Hyung"

Kyungsoo berseru pelan, "Semangat!"

.

.

.

Ini sudah satu Bulan Jongdae mengacuhkannya. Awalnya, Luhan tidak terlalu peduli. Apalagi saat bocah manis itu bilang kalau dia benar-benar membenci Luhan dan tidak mau main lagi dengannya.

Mereka memang selalu bertengkar. tapi tidak akan pernah berlangsung lama. Jongdae kecil akan pergi menemui Luhan dan meminta maaf. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Jongdae tidak pernah datang menemuinya hanya untuk sekedar menanyakan keadaannya.

Anak itu bahkan mengacuhkan Luhan. menganggap bocah tampan itu tidak ada meski Luhan pernah menggodannya-memanggilnya dengan sebutan Kurus dan pendek. Alih-alih menoleh, Jongdae malah pergi tanpa bilang apa-apa lagi.

Luhan menarik napas pelan. Ada banyak kenangan dimana dia benar-benar merindukan sahabat manisnya itu. Biasanya Jongdae akan menemuinya dan mengajaknya main PS. Tapi selama satu Bulan ini Jongdae tidak lagi mau bermain dengannya.

anak itu malah lebih sering main dengan Zhang Yixing dan Park Bogum, teman sekelas mereka yang menjabat sebagai ketua kelas.

"Kamu pulang sama aku"

Jongdae kecil yang hendak naik ke atas sepeda milik Bogum pun menoleh. wajahnya terlihat kaget saat mendapati Luhan menahan tangannya tanpa ekpresi.

"Ih..lepas!" serunya. Dia dan Bogum akan mengerjakan tugas mereka bersama hari ini. Rumah Bogum yang tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah pun memungkinkan bocah itu selalu datang dan pulang dengan naik sepeda kesayangannya.

"Gak" Luhan mulai nyolot. pokoknya Jongdae harus pulang bersamanya.

"Kamu gak boleh gitu, Lu!" Bogum turun dari sepedanya setelah lebih dulu menyetandarkan sepeda kesayangannya itu. "Kami akan mengerjakan tugas dari bu guru siang ini"

"Eh, kamu jangan ikut campur! Daepoh harus pulang bersamaku hari ini" Luhan tidak terima.

apa-apaan Bogum ini. Gayanya sok keren banget!

"Dae gak mau!" Jongdae berseru. dia tidak mau pulang bareng Luhan! dia lagi kesal sama Luhan soalnya.

"Kamu ini kenapa sih?" tanya Luhan. wajahnya memerah kesal.

"Lho.. Lulu yang kenapa" Daepoh berkata. "Dae gak mau jadi teman Lulu lagi. Lulu jahat.. lulu sering buat Dae sedih"

Dae, kamu curhat? haha..

Bogum menyentuh bahu Jongdae yang bergetar. "Jangan sedih, ne? Bogum gak akan buat Dae menangis"

"Lulu jahat, hiks"

Luhan ingin menarik tubuh mungil itu dan memeluknya. tapi Bogum sudah lebih dulu. dan itu membuat Luhan mendengus kesal.

"Kamu pulang aja duluan!" Bogum berkata. Seraya mengusap punggung mungil Jongdae. "Aku udah janji sama aunty Soo bakalan jagain Daepoh kok.. kamu tenang aja"

"Aku juga udah janji sama mami Soo buat jagain Daepoh" Luhan berusaha untuk tidak lebih kesal dari ini. "Aku bakalan jagain Daepoh.. bahkan kita akan menikah kalau dewasa nanti"

Park Bogum terkejut. serius.. dewasa amat nih bocah. Sementara Jongdae? Bocah itu tertegun dan menghentikan tangisnya. Kapan Luhan janji sama maminya?

"Kamu kan cuma suka Minseok hyung" Bogum berkata lagi.

"Tapi aku juga suka Daepoh" Blushing..

"Kamu jangan maruk dong!"

Lulu kesal di bilang maruk. Makanya dia langsung narik kerah baju Bogum sehingga anak itu melepaskan dekapannya dari tubuh Jongdae.

"Aku gak takut sama kamu"-Bogum

"Aku juga.."

Jongdae berusaha untuk menengahi. Bogum ini kan anak Taekwondo sementara Lulu? Anak itu punya keberanian yabg luar biasa kalau berkelahi. Dia takut Luhan terluka kalau Bogum memukulnya. maka dari itu Jongdae menarik tangan Luhan dan bersedia pulang bersama anak tampan itu.

"Bogum, maaf" ucapnya.

Bogum menarik napas pelan. melihat tatapan puppy di wajah Jongdae membuat dirinya tidak bisa untuk mengabaikan bocah manis itu.

"Besok aku ke rumah kamu ya, Dae" kata Bogum

jongdae mengangguk pelan. Bogum segera menaiki sepedanya dan mengayuhnya secepat mungkin.

"Ekhem" Luhan berdehem. berusaha semaksimal mungkin supaya kelihatan keren. Diajarin Kris hyung, btw..

Jongdae menoleh. tiba-tiba saja wajahnya memanas. Mmengingat pernyataan Cinta dari sahabatnya ini membuat dirinya malu rupanya.

"Kita mau pulang naik apa? " tanya Jongdae. malu-malu meow..

"Kita akan menunggu pak Han" kata Luhan. "Dia bakalan mengantar kita pulang ke rumah kamu"

"Rumah aku?"

Luhan mengangguk pelan.

"Ibu ada di sana..aku kan juga harus mengantar Daepoh pulang juga seperti Bogum"

Daepoh terdiam. terlalu malu rupanya.

"Kenapa diam? Gak suka ya? "

Jongdae menggeleng pelan. "Bukan begitu.. tapi"

"Tapi apa? " tanya Luhan.

"Yang tadi itu serius? " Jongdae balik bertanya. "waktu kamu bilang kita akan menikah kalau dewasa nanti.. apa itu beneran? "

Blushing.. Lulu menunduk malu-malu. Nah loh.. rasain loh, Lu!

"Memangnya Daepoh gak mau nikah sama Lulu?"

Jongdae menggeleng cepat. dia harus mengklarifikasi secepat mungkin! kalau luhan marah, terus Luhan malah menikah dengan Minseok hyung kan bahaya!

"Tentu saja Daepoh mau" katanya.

Lulu terkekeh. ia merangkum wajah Jongdae dan mengecup pipi anak manis itu. "Kalo gitu sekarang Daepoh istrinya Lulu. jadi gak boleh deket deket sama Bogum"

"Kalau deket deket sama Yixing hyung? "

"Gak boleh! "

Jongdae mengerucut imut. "Tapi Yixing hyung kan baik"

"Pokoknya tetap gak boleh!"

"Yaudah deh.." sahutnya.

.

.

Nyonya Kim Hyejin datang berkunjung ke Seoul setelah mengetahui kondisi Putra manisnya yang tengah sakit. Naluri seorang ibu dalam dirinya begitu panik, hingga lupa akan kenyataan dimana Jonginnya sudah bukan lagi seorang balita kecil yang butuh akan buaian saat sedang sakit.

Hal itu tentu saja membuat Jongin sedikit risih. Dia tidak bisa menolak permintaan ibunya untuk tidak bekerja selama dirinya sakit. Bagaimana dia harus menjelaskan? jika dirinya bukan sedang sakit, melainkan mengandung benih dari pria mesum sayangnya punya wajah tampan bagaikan malaikat.

"Sayang, Jongin sudah besar. dia bisa meminum obatnya sendiri" Hyuk mencoba mengingatkan istri cantiknya itu.

Hyejin menggeleng. "Tidak.. tidak.. tidak" katanya. "Jongin musti meminum obatnya sekarang"

Jongin menarik napas pelan. Ibunya tidak akan berhenti sebelum dirinya membuka mulut dan meminum obat yang ada di tangan sang ibu.

"Ibu itu obat demam" ujar Jongin. Obat yang diberikan ibunya itu obat sirup penurun demam rasa strawberry untuk anak-anak.

Sementara dirinya?Hello, usianya sudah memasuki kepala tiga kalau ibunya tidak lupa.

"Kau harus minum obatnya, Jongin" kata ibu. "Ibu tidak ingin kau sakit"

Apa dia musti jujur sekarang?

"Ibu aku sedang tidak demam" Jongin mencoba memberitahu sang ibu.

"Ibu tidak mau tahu.. pokoknya kamu harus minum obat ini!"

"Ibu obat penurun demam itu bukan untuk orang yang sedang hamil!"

Upss..

Jongin keceplosan. Ayah dan ibu saling berpandangan. Tampaknya mereka sangat terkejut dengan apa yang Jongin katakan barusan.

"Apa?" Ayah menatap Jongin penuh tanya. mencoba untuk meminta Putra semata wayangnya itu menjelaskan.

Jongin salah tingkah. ia memainkan jari-jarinya kikuk.

"Hamil?" Ibu menatap Jongin. "Ibu tidak salah dengarkan?"

Jongin menarik napas pelan. Sebelum pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bercerita mengenai kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu. Kejadian yang tengah menimpanya dan juga Oh Sehun saat dirinya mabuk.

.

.

.

.

Kim Jongin mungkin seperti calon ibu yang sedang mengandung. Atau mungkin juga tidak? kebanyakan ibu-ibu muda yang sedang dalam masa trimester pertama akan mengalami yang namanya mood swing. Tetapi Jongin begitu benci kenyataan dirinya harus menjadi cengeng selama masa kehamilannya.

Dia terus-terusan menangis dalam kesendiriannya tanpa tahu untuk apa ia menangis. Ibu dan ayahnya menyarankan dirinya untuk segera menemui Oh Sehun dan memberitahukan pria itu mmengenai kehamilannya yang sudah berusia sekitar 4 minggu.

Dan malam ini, ia meminta Sehun untuk menjemputnya dari kantor. Jongin bahkan mengajak suaminya itu untuk makan malam romantis di sebuah restoran.

Jelas sekali Oh Sehun bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Apa gerangan Jongin mengajaknya kemari? Namja cantiknya itu sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun selama perjalanan. Bahkan Sehun pun dipaksa untuk diam meskipun ia sangat ingin mengajak Jonginnya untuk bicara.

"Jongin/Sehun"

Keduanya berdehem pelan. Tampaknya mereka jadi salah tingkah saat tak sengaja menyebut nama masing-masing bersamaan. Jongin hanya memperhatikan seorang pelayan yang melenggang pergi setelah mengantar makanan pesanan mereka.

"Apa ada yang ingin kamu bicarakan?" Sehun bertanya. Matanya berusaha menatap maniks bulat Jongin.

Jongin menyisipkan anak rambutnya ke sela-sela telinganya. Wajahnya terlihat bingung. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sementara otaknya sibuk merangkai kata.

"Bagaimana keadaan Luhan? " Jongin mencoba mencairkan suasana. menanyakan keadaan Putra mereka yang sudah 2 minggu ini memutuskan untuk menginap di rumah sang nenek selama sang ibu sakit.

"Oh" Sehun menyahut. "Dia baik-baik saja. Kamu pasti kangen ya? Nanti mau mampir?"

Jongin mengulum senyum dan mengangguk pelan. "Sehun"

"Ya?"

Sehun mulai memfokuskan pendengarannya untuk mendengar apa yang hendak dikatakan Jongin.

"Ada masalah besar yang menimpaku selama 4 minggu terakhir ini" Jongin mencoba untuk memulai.

mendengar Jongin ada masalah membuat Sehun terkejut. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan Jongin dalam masalah sekecil apapun masalahnya.

"Masalah? "

Jongin mengangguk pelan. Ia menutup kedua matanya, dan kembali membuka. "I'm pregnant, and it's yours"

"Oh my" Sehun speechless bukan main.

Antara senang, kaget, dan bingung jadi satu. Dia bersorak senang dan membuat beberapa pasang mata melirik ke arahnya. Jongin malu setengah mati melihatnya. Mengapa suaminya jadi idiot begini?

Tapi...

Sehun menghentikan tarian waka-wakanya dan kembali memasang tampang serius.

Lalu bertanya, "Apa kau yakin itu anakku?"

Jongin tidak menjawab. melainkan suara tamparan yang menyebabkan pipi putih seorang Oh Sehun memerah.

.

.

Di dalam mobil Sehun terus bersenandung seperti orang bodoh. Dia benar-benar keluar dari imej cool yang sselama ini melekat dalam dirinya.

"Berhentilah bernyanyi, Sehun!" Seru Jongin. Ia menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangan. Seolah tidak tahan dengan suara besar dan sumbang Sehun saat pria itu bernyanyi.

"Oh Tuhan, aku bahagia sekali " katanya.

Siapa yang tidak bahagia? Dirinya akan kembali mendapatkan satu orang anak lagi dari sosok yang begitu ia cintai. Meski kehadiran si baby bisa dikatakan karena kecerobohan kedua orangtuanya, Sehun tidak peduli.

"Kita musti menyiapkan semuanya dari sekarang" kata Sehun. pikiran dimana ia harus membeli kereta bayi, mainan, baju, atau segala perlengkapan calon bayi mereka yang musti dipersiapkan secara matang. Hey, bahkan mereka belum tahu apa gender calon bayi mereka nanti.

"Sehun" bibir plum itu menggumamkan nama sang suami. _"I don't think it will be as easy as we imagine"_

Senyum di wajah tampan itu menghilang begitu saja. Melihat keraguan di mata Jongin membuat Sehun terdiam. Ia bahkan menghentikan laju mobilnya di tengah keheningan malam jalanan kota Seoul.

"Katakan!" Sehun terus menatap Jongin. melihat tepat di mata bulat itu seolah meminta Jongin untuk menjelaskan. _"I see the doubt in your eyes"_

Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Apa Sehun kecewa?

"Sehun"

"Just tell me! Apa yang membuat kamu ragu? Tell me no Lie!" Sehun tidak mengerti. Ada apa dengan Jongin?

"Aku-Aku hanya takut" Jongin berkata jujur.

Jongin tidak berbohong. Dia benar-benar takut, dan dia berharap Sehun mau mengerti.

"Apa yang kamu takutkan?" tanya Sehun.

Namja manis itu terdiam beberapa saat. Lalu kembali berkata, "Aku takut komentar orang lain di luar sana. tentang kebersamaan kita yang sama sekali tidak terduga. Apa kita bersama hanya karena aku hamil? mereka mungkin akan berpikir anak siapa itu. Aku takut.. takut sangat takut"

"Jangan dengarkan apa kata orang lain!" Sehun mencoba menasihati.

"Aku bukan kamu, Hun!" serunya.

Jongin terisak pelan. Hal itu membuat hati Sehun terenyuh. "Jongin" ucap Sehun. ia menyentuh bahu Jongin yang bergetar.

"Kamu tidak sendiri! Ada aku, ada Luhan, ada ibuku, ada ibu dan ayahmu juga. bahkan ada Chanyeol yang akan selalu bersama kita" ujar Sehun.

Ia angkat dagu Jongin-berusaha agar Jongin mau menatap matanya juga. "Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan kamu dan bayi kita tersakiti"

Jongin menatap mata sempit itu. Berusaha mencari kebohongan di sana. tetapi semakin ia menatap Sehun, keraguan yang ia rasakan tergantikan akan keinginannya untuk terus bersama Sehun.

Sehun mengulum senyuman. Ia mengecup kening Jongin dan kembali melajukan mobilnya di keheningan malam. Dia harus segera pulang supaya Jongin bisa cepat beristirahat mengingat dirinya sedang berbadan dua.

.

.

Luhan terbagun saat merasakan ranjang yang ia tiduri itu bergetar di sisi kanan dan kirinya. Ia membuka matanya dimana sang ibu sedang tersenyum cantik ke arahnya.

"Ibu" katanya, agak lirih.

Lalu berbalik ke kanan, dimana ayah juga tersenyum ke arahnya begitu tampan. Lulu tak bisa untuk tidak merasa senang.

"Ayah juga" katanya.

Ayah mengangguk pelan. Ia membalas pelukan Putra sulungnya itu dengan kekehan pelan.

"Tapi.. tapi Lulu tidak sedang sakit sekarang" kata Lulu.. sedikit heran dengan kehadiran kedua orangtuanya.

"Ibu ingin di sini sama Lulu dan ayah" kata Ibu, seraya menepuk pelan punggu sempit Lulu.

Lulu melepas pelukannya dan berbalik ke arah ibu. "Kenapa tiba-tiba begitu? biasanya ibu tidak mau bobo sama ayah"

Ayah tertawa pelan mendengarnya. "Karena adik juga lagi mau bobo sama hyungnya sekarang"

"Mwo? " mata sayu Luhan melebar sempurna. "Adik?"

Ibu mengangguk pelan. Ia mmengarahkan tangan kanan Luhan ke arah perutnya. Ibu terkekeh saat melihat ekpresi wajah Luhan yang lucu.

Luhan menoleh ke arah ayah. Ayah mengangguk pelan. Dan meminta Luhan untuk menyapa calon adiknya.

"Lulu bakalan punya adik" katanya. wajahnya yang bahagia terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"Hallo adik bayi.. Ini Lulu hyung.. Adik bayi jangan nakal ya di sana! cepat besar, hyung gak sabar ketemu adik bayi" ujarnya. seraya mengelus sayang perut sang ibu.

Jongin tersenyum haru. sepertinya tidak buruk juga untuk memulai hubungannya kembali dengan Oh Sehun. Mungkin tidak akan pernah sama lagi. Tapi bukan berarti menjadi sangat buruk. kehadiran Luhan dan calon buah hati mereka pasti akan membuat cerita baru dalam hubungan mereka berdua.

THE END

.

.

A/n

Ah.. finally selesai juga.. sorry kalo endingnya kurang memuaskan. tapi akhir-akhir ini aku memang lagi stuck. Selama nyaris satu Bulan aku kehilangan minat untuk membuat cerita hehe.. tapi aku berusaha semaksimal mungkin.. meskipun gak terlalu memuaskan..hehe..ada niat stop bikin ff di Ffn dan kembali fokus ke wattpad. tapi aku bakalan liat situasi dulu. kalo di ffn aku kehilangan peminat, aku bakalan nyoba nerusin ff ku di wattpad. Ah, doakan aku ya kawan:)


End file.
